A Batalha do Amor
by Ma Ling Chan
Summary: Shaoran quer se tornar mais poderoso e ser lider do Clã, mas para isso ele terá que cumprir uma missão. Ele irá viajar para o Japão,mas imprevistos acontecem e ninguém pode mandar no coração. Sakura e Shaoran.Capitulo 10 ONN. Finalmente!
1. Apresentações

Gente vo fazer o disclaimer nesses primeiros capitulos os disclaimers vão ser normais, mas depois vão ser mais criativos ta??

Os personagem pertecem ao Clamp, ao anime Card Captor Sakura, apenas alguns são de minha autoria!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

China, 19:43 da noite

Estava uma noite escura, na China, não havia uma estrela sob o céu, apenas nuvens cobrindo toda aquela cidade. Mas em um lugar em especial, tinha um clima mais pesado e ainda mais sombrio, onde duas pessoas conversam, sobre assuntos misteriosos e nada agradáveis.

Voz masculina 1: Mate-o, não importa se ele é educado, gentil ou algo parecido, afinal ele pode muito bem fingir, apenas para lhe enganar.

Voz masculina 2: Entendo, farei de tudo que estiver sob o meu alcance para destrui-lo.

Voz masculina 1: Fico feliz, ao saber que tem consciência do que é certo e do que é errado, do bem e do mal, e fico mais feliz ao saber que estás a fazer o bem e o certo, meu caro jovem.

Voz masculina 2: E fico mais feliz ainda ao saber que me confiou nesta missão.

Voz masculina 1: Só alguém digno e corajoso seria perfeito para essa missão, e esse alguém é você.

Voz masculina 2: Agradeço novamente por confiar em mim.

Voz masculina 1: Quero que saiba que terás que partir para o Japão e descobrir quem é e mata-lo, estamos entendido?

Voz masculina 2: Claro, irei para o Japão e descobrirei quem é esse infeliz que merece morrer.

Voz masculina 1: Então já pode partir e cumprir sua missão que é...

Voz masculina 2: Matar o mestre das cartas clow!

Voz masculina 1: Muito bem, Xiao Lang, já pode se retirar.

Xiao Lang: Com licença!

Dizendo isso ele se retirou da sala, enquanto o que permaceu, sorriu alegremente, já que tudo ocorria perfeitamente como ele queria.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japão 7:05 da manhã

Um som muito barulhento soava em um quarto todo decorado com ursos de pelúcias, o despertador já estava tocando há cinco minutos, mas nada da bela jovem de lindos olhos verdes acordar, foi então que o despertador de tanto vibrar e tocar seu alarme caiu sob a cabeça da jovem, no mesmo instante ela caiu da cama com o susto que tomou, ela começou a chingar o despertador, mas só depois caiu a ficha de que já estava muito atrasada, então decidiu deixar a briga com o despertador para depois, e se tratou logo de se arrumar para o colegial.

Sakura era uma jovem muito bela, tinha cabelos cor de mel na altura da cintura e que geralmente vivia preso em um rabo de cavalo, seu corpo não era exagerado em curvas, mas ele não deixava de ser belo e muito definido, com pequenas curvas, deixando a jovem com uma aparência inocente e ao mesmo tempo ousada, sua pele era branca e em seu rosto levemente corada, ou seja, uma jovem capaz de tirar qualquer homem do sério, mas o que mais era surpreendente na jovem era seus lindos olhos verdes que pareciam duas belas esmeraldas.

Sakura todos os dias acordava atrasada, raramente acordava cedo, mas nada mudava seu bom humor, já que ela vivia alegre sob os cantos, o que mais irritava a garota era ser chamada de mostrenga pelo seu irmão Touya, mas ela era uma garota especial, não só por ser muito alegre e ter várias amigas, ela tinha um poder além do normal, um poder que poucos tinham conhecimento e que se usado de forma incorreta, causaria muitos estragos e desgraças.

Ela desceu as escadas correndo. Chegando na cozinha encontrou o seu irmão e seu pai Fujitaka. Seu pai era um viuvo jovem para a idade, afinal se casara com apenas 17 anos com sua falecida esposa Nadeshico, que morreu ainda muito jovem, ele era um arqueológo, que viaja muito, fazendo descobertas, ele não parava muito em casa, mas seus dois filhos foram criados com muito amor e educação, a prova disso, era que ambos viviam muito felizes. Ele espalhava fotos de sua falecida esposa pela casa, para de alguma maneira estar sempre presente. Sakura fez o que era de costume:

- Bom dia mãe - disse Sakura ao retrado da mãe - Bom dia pai, bom dia Touya - Sakura tava tão desligada que não se lembrou do fato de Touya ter se casado e ter se mudado.

- Bom dia Filha - disse Fujitaka

- Bom dia mostrenga - disse Touya, lembrando que ela odiava ser chamada por esse apelido.

- Touya eu não sou mostrenga e eu queria que você se casasse, para ver se você me deixava em paz, sabia? - reclamou Sakura, que estava com tanta raiva que não percebeu o que havia dito.

- Calma monstrenga e só mais uma coisa! - disse Touya

- O quê? - Perguntou Sakura

- Eu já sou casado, se esqueceu? - Touya fazia questão de lembrar desse fato, só para deixar ali na cozinha, uma Sakura com uma cara abobalhada, e de fato havia conseguido.

- É...é...é... Claro que eu não me esqueci, você acha que eu sou louca é? - Falou Sakura tentando ser convencente.

- Louca não, só uma monstrega que se esquece que o próprio irmão já é casado - disse Touya.

- Eu não sou monstrenga e eu não me esqueci que você era casado, eu só não liguei para esse detalhe ta? e se quer saber você...- Sakura começou a brigar com o irmão, mas foi cortada por Touya.

- O mostrenga você não está se esquecendo de nada não? - Touya não ligou para a cara de sua irmã, que ficou com muita raiva por ter sido cortada.

Sakura faz uma cara pensativa e acaba falando:

- Acho que já esqueci o suficiente por hoje...-ao se dar conta de que havia confessado que havia esquecido de que o irmão era casado, tratou de consertar o erro - é... quero dizer acho que não tem algo importante que eu deva me lembrar.

- Ah não eh? então você não se incomoda de acordar atrasada e passar um tempo com seu irmão discutindo, enquanto está cada vez mais atrasada não é?

- Ai, ai, ai Touya, porque você não me avisou antes, hein? - Falava Sakura, correndo de uma lado para o outro se arrumando para o colégio e deixando de lado a "briga" com seu irmão.

- Você não parava de agir como uma monstrenga, fazer o quê?

- Tchau pai, tchau Touya - disse Sakura batendo a porta e correndo para o colégio.

Sakura saiu correndo de casa, já estava acostumada em se atrasar, mas ela também sabia que se não se apressase, não chegaria a tempo, por isso tratou logo de correr.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso no aeroporto do Japão. Um jovem alto com um físico que dava inveja aos homens e enlouquecia as mulheres, ele tinha cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, que o deixava com uma aparência muito bela, para completar o visual, tinha os olhos cor âmbar e quem os visse era praticamente hipnotizado.

Shaoran Li era o nome desse rapaz, ele tinha vido de Hong Kong, da China, para uma missão, já que ele pertencia ao poderoso Clã Li e deveria demonstrar seus poderes, para no futuro se tornar o lider do Clã, mas para isso teria que matar o mestre das cartas clown, de acordo com o seu mestre, que na verdade era um dos anciões do Clã, o mestre das cartas iria trazer a desgraça do mundo, que se não moresse, provavelmente não haveria paz, apenas guerra pela riqueza e poder, por isso ele teve que partir para o Japão, em busca do mestre das cartas, mas só havia um problema. Ele não sabia quem era essa pessoa, teria que usar seus poderes mágicos, para tentar localizar a presença do mestre das cartas. Mas ele faria tudo que estivesse sob o seu alcance para completar sua missão e honrar o seu Clã, já havia tomado sua decisão, mas teria que ser cauteloso, para não desconfiarem do verdadeiro motivo de sua ida para o Japão.

Ele continuaria em seus pensamentos, mas foi cortado por um jovem de cabelos azuis escuros, que usava oculos, mas não escondia seu olhar enigmatico, que possuia a mesma cor de seus cabelos. Seu nome? Eriol Hiragizawa.

- Seja bem vindo Shaoran, é muito bom reve-lo.

- Muito obrigado Eriol, mas não acredito muito em suas palavras.

- E por que não deveria acreditar?

- Pelo simples fato de que você não me apoia na minha decisão.

- Tenho meus motivos, meu caro descendente de Clown.

- Você sabe que também tenho os meus.

- Mas que não são muitos vísiveis, afinal, não me contou o que realmente se passa.

- Não contei, porque tenho um dever com o Clã e devo respeita-lo.

- Como sempre o Clã.

- Sei que não gosta do meu Clã, mas ao contrário de você, tenho deveres.

- E quem disse que eu não tenho.

- Se tem, não me contou e nem vai contar, não é Eriol?

- Talvez, mas na hora certa saberá, meu caro descendente de Clown - Eriol começa a andar em direção do carro, com um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos no rosto.

- Eriol como lhe conheço, sei que não irá falar nada não é? - falou seguindo seu amigo.

- Exatamente.

_**Continua**_

E aew gente??

gostaram?

Se sim, deixem Reviews,

se não, deixem mesmo assim Da um sorrisinho amarelo

Gente eu tava brincando, mas agora falo sério!

se gostaram ou não deixem reviews tah?

para saber se devo melhorar ou então continuar assim, essas coisas

a opnião de vcs contam muito.

Ah e o que será que vai ter no próximo capitulo?

será que o Eriol vai apoiar na decisão do Shaoran?

E sakura hein, sempre lerdinha nos pensamentos!!

Ah, no proximo capitulo, mais dialogo hein!


	2. Pressentimentos e discussões

Olha eu aqui de novo! Queria conversar mas vou fazer logo o disclaimer tah?

Alguns dos personagens desse fanfic são de minha autoria, mas outros como Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Toyua e alguns mais pertecem ao anime Sakura Card Captor, ou seja, ao clamp!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura corria mais do que nunca, além de acordar atrasada, teve aquela briguinha no café da manhã com o Touya, então estava mais atrasada do que antes. Ela corria em direção a faculdade, já que tinha 19 anos, mas parou de repente ao sentir uma presença mágica, se concentrou para ver se era alguma carta clown, mas não era, era parecida com a presença que sentia quando o Eriol estava por perto, se concentrou e sentiu que realmente a presença dele estava por perto, mas se assuntou quando sentiu uma presença diferente proxima a ele, ela estava começando a pensar no que seria.

" Eu sinto a presença do Eriol, mas também sinto outra presença mágica, de alguém tão poderoso quanto ao Eriol, será que essa pessoa é do bem ou do mal? já não basta ter que me arriscar nas cartas, ai, ai, ai, calma Sakura, não é nada, agora esqueça, porque você ja está muito atrasada" pensava Sakura consigo mesmo.

- Ai, ai, ai, agora estou mais atrasada ainda, porque eu tinha de ficar meia hora dando uma de maga hein?- Sakura gritava, enquanto corria se lamentando por ter perdido tempo com aquela presença e seus pensamentos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso em um carro, dois jovens conversavam.

- Shaoran o que você irá fazer enquanto estiver aqui em Tomoeda?- Pergunta Eriol

- Que curiosidade senhor Hiragizawa, não sabia que lhe importava tantos os meus interesses, mas lhe garanto uma coisa eu não gosto de vc da mesma maneira, ou seja, eu não sou...

- Ha, Ha, Ha to morrendo de rir- Cortou um Eriol irônico- To falando sério Shaoran.

- E qual é o motivo de você querer saber Eriol?

- Simples, você veio para o Japão fazer uma missão de honra para o Clã, por isso posso esperar tudo desse maldito Clã.

- Olhe como você fala do Clã viu Eriol?

- Que seja, eu só não quero andar por ai com uma pessoa que eu mal conheço.

- Mas você me conhece Eriol e a muito tempo se quer saber.

- Eu conheço um Shaoran que confiava em seu melhor amigo aqui, alias nessa altura do campeonato não podemos nos chamar de amigos.

- Calma ai Eriol, ainda somos amigos ta? e você acha que eu estou fazendo algo de errado é?

- Mas é claro, você não quer me contar, então deve ser algo de errado

- Não é só porque eu sou seu amigo que eu misturo dever e amizade, se para você me tratar normalmente eu tenho que faltar com a minha palavra ao Clã, pode esquecer tá?

- Então por causa dessa sua maldita palavra ao maldito Clã você seja capaz de acabar com nossa amizade e quem sabe cometer erros irreparáveis?

- Você que está acabando com nossa amizade Eriol, por sua curiosidade de saber o que eu faço ou o que deixo de fazer!!

- Não é só por saber o que você faz ou o que deixa de fazer, é saber até onde você está disposto a ir para provar que é um poderoso guerreiro ao Clã, Shaoran o verdadeiro guerreiro é aquele que aje com consciência de seus atos, que faz aquilo que seu coração manda e não um velho que diz que precisa matar para provar o quão é poderoso.

- Estamos falando de guerreiro e não de família ou amor para você falar do coração!!!!

- O coração não é só de amor e família, o coração é o que a alma sente. Quando você ouve o seu coração, você está ouvindo a sua alma, a alma da verdade que mora em você. Não podes ignorar algo que está dentro de si, ou melhor, de seu coração.

- Não vem Eriol, eu já sei o que vou fazer fazer tá? se quiser continuar ser meu amigo, otimo! se não, tchau!!

- Eu quero continuar sendo amigo do antigo Shaoran, em que tinha pleno poder sobre si e não era uma marionete sob os anciões.

- Eriol você vai continuar com esse discurso até quando hein?

- Até você ao menos me contar se o motivo de sua vinda até aqui é algo correto.

- Como eu sei que você não vai me deixar em paz, o que eu vim fazer aqui é sim algo correto, eu vim atrás de uma pessoa que se eu não deter poder acabar com a paz do mundo ta?

- E quem é essa pessoa?

"Devo contar que é o mestre das cartas? mas e se ele começar com o discurso e tentar me impedir, não posso, dei minha palavra ao Clã, mas ele é meu melhor amigo, será que ele tem razão? o Clã ta me controlando? claro que não, se fosse errado, o Clã não teria me mandando pra fazer isso, o Eriol que está enlouquecendo" pensou Shaoran.

- Não sei direito Eriol, só sei que ele poderá fazer o mal.

- Ele? É homem?

- É homem sim, de acordo com o Clã.

" Que bom , por um momento achei que estavam atrás da Sakura, por ela ser o mestre das cartas Clow, hoje cartas sakura, ainda bem que não, tenho certeza que Sakura jamais faria algo errado, e não duvido nada que o clã queria destruir Sakura para ficar com as cartas, mas não sabem eles de algo muito importante e que faz toda a diferença, mas se o que eles vieram procurar é do sexo masculino não devo me preucupar." pensou Eriol.

- Que bom, isso me deixa muito aliviado- Falou Eriol, ainda imerso em pensamentos.

- Por que Eriol? Por acaso sabe de algo?

- Não, claro que não Shaoran.

- Então porque ficou tão aliviado??

- É...é...é...- "pensa em alguma coisa Eriol, ele não pode saber do real motivo" pensava Eriol aranjando um jeito de escapar dessa.- É porque se ele é homem pode se defender sozinho, não será injustiçado se for atacado por um guerreiro como você.

- Sei...

- Mas Shaoran enquanto você busca essa pessoa, vai abanconar seus estudos na China?

- Não, afinal não sei quanto tempo precisarei para... cumprir minha missão.

- Então vai estudar?

- Vou sim, irei fazer uma faculdade aqui.

- Mas em que faculdade você vai estudar?

- Na Seijou College

- Interessante, está ansioso meu caro Shaoran?

- Não muito, só para ver se tem alguma gatinha.

- Já se esqueceu da missão Shaoran??

- Claro que não Eriol, mas não custa nada me divertir neh?

Eriol sempre foi contra o lado mulherengo de Shaoran, afinal ele era um poderoso guerreiro, tinha muitas virtudes, mas era fraco em relação a sentimentos, nunca acreditaria em amor, e não se incomoda de se aproveitar das mulheres. Mas Eriol sabe que Shaoran é assim porque ainda...

- ...não encontrou o amor- falou em voz alta completando sua linha de raciocio.

- Quem não encontrou o amor Eriol?

- Você!

- Quê? você tá doido é?

- Não, porque?

- Primeiro você acha interessante eu estudar na Seijou College e agora fala de amor!

- Eu pensei em voz alta quando falei de amor ta?

- Mas porque disse que eu não encontrei o amor?

- Por acaso você já encontrou? - Perguntou Eriol erguendo a sobrancelha e deixando Shaoran confuso.

- É claro que não, amor não existe. - tratou logo de responder, vendo que o amigo tinha razão, ele realmente não encontrou o amor, mesmo sabendo que não existia, ele não havia encontrado.

- Então eu não fiquei louco, você realmente não encontrou o amor, você mesmo assumiu que não, então só falei a verdade.

- É...é...é...é... Ta certo Eriol.

- Mas vejo que não acredita no amor.

- Claro que não Eriol. Estas louco novamente é?

- Acho que o único louco aqui é você.

- Por quê?

- Por não acreditar na maravilha que é o amor!

- Olha só se não é o senhor Hiragizawa falando de amor, não me faça rir Eriol, você por acaso acredita no amor?

- Claro que acredito, por que não haveria de acreditar?

- Simples, pois isso é papo furado, amor não existe!

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Sou um homem moderno, só acredito no que vejo.

- Só uma coisa Shaoran, o amor é como o vento, não vemos, mas sabemos que existimos.

- Mas o vento é...- Shaoran tentava responder de alguma maneira, mas não sabia como.

- Aceite Shaoran, há coisas nesse mundo que não podem ser vistas e nem provadas, mas que alteram completamente o rumo das coisas, é como os seres mágicos que estão além desse mundo, mas mesmo assim estão presente em nosso dia-a-dia de alguma maneira, ou em nossos maravilhosos sonhos com fadas ou nos nossos piores pesadelos com monstros. A vida, meu caro, é uma caxinha de surpresas, que nos prega peça a cada instante, mas com elas sempre vem as coisas boas, coisas que podem ser aproveitadas, basta você querer, então, lembre-se Shaoran, o único dono de sua vida é você mesmo, nunca aja pensando no que os outros dizem e sim no que o coração manda.

- Eriol o que você quis dizer com isso?

- Isso cabe a você descobrir meu caro descendente.

_**Continua**_

Gente sei que o capitulo ficou pequeno, mas juro que no próximo vai estar bem maior!

Sei que disse que esse estaria grande, mas simplesmente, eu estou introduzindo a

estória aos poucos, não quero apressar!

Como sempre peço a opnião de vcs tah??

e Também agradeço a tds que me mandaram reviews, amei tds tah??

Pessoal amantes de Tomoyo! ela aparecerá no próximo capitulo tah?

Aff's que briga entre o Eriol e o Shaoran hein?

e que ensinamento sábio esse que o Eriol disse!

mas o que ele quis dizer afinal hein??

Querem saber?

Olha quer dizer que... aparece um leitora para brigar comigo

Leitora: Ma ling Chan, quer estragar a surpresa é?

Ma Ling Chan: Não, mas acho que eles ficaram curiosos, não vou deixa-los esperando neh?

Leitora: Ah vai sim, senão vai ter que aturar minha fúria.

Ma Ling Chan: Ah Mah deixa de ser chata.

Mah: Não sou Chata não tah? mas vc quer estragar né? o mais emocionante é aquela curiosidade que nós leitores ficamos, para saber o resto!

Ma Ling Chan: É neh? mas vc n manda na minha fanfic ta? eu escolhi n dizer pelos leitores e n por vc!

Mah: Aff's Ma Ling Chan, assim vc ta assustando os leitores que aposto que ta lendo essa nossa conversa aqui!

Ma Ling Chan: Vc acha?

Mah: Com certeza, mas não faz mal, afinal eu só to defendendo que vc n revele algumas coisas da fic!

Ma Ling Chan: Até parece que vc sabe de alguma coisa da MINHA fanfic!

Mah: Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que vc n sabe, minha cara amiga da um daqueles sorrisos enigmaticos parecido com o de Eriol

Ma Ling Chan: Não acredito, vai dar uma de Eriol é?

Mah: Não só quis deixar o ambiente mais descontraido sabe!

Ma Ling Chan: Sei... mas agora sai fora, tenho que pensar para continuar com a fic!

Mah: Ta Bom to indo affs, depois n venha nem me pedir reviews tah? faz cara de ta irritada

Ma Ling Chan: Deixa de drama Mah e sai f-o-r-a!

Mah: Xau sai dando língua para a Mah Ling Chan

Affs ainda tenho q aturar essa leitora, se fosse uma leitora normal, beleza, mas essa hein!!

Agora quero agradecer a Gabriela, ao Lucio, a Gabii, a Mah Ling, a Sakura, a jeeeeeu e a Isabella-Chan pelos reviews, amei tds!!

Agora Xau para vcs, tenho que me concentrar!!

Bjokaaass


	3. Pensamentos

Oiii gente olha eu aqui de novo, bem eu gostaria de falar que ...

Voz: Olááá Ma Ling Chan!!!! - Uma voz estrindente interrompe a autora.

Ma Ling Chan- Gente vocês já fazem idéia de que é essa voz neh?

Voz: O Ma Ling Chan vc continua chata, eu desisto, vc ta mt estressada ta!

Ma Ling Chan - Foi mal Mah, como um pedido de desculpas eu vou deixar vc fazer o disclaimer de hoje!

Mah - Ai que bom!! Gente os personagens pertecem ao Clamp e não a Ma Ling Chan, só alguns ta?

Ma Ling Chan- Brigada Mah, mas agora vamos continuar a história!

_**Legenda:**_

**-------------- **Eu utilizo para mudar de lugar!!

Flashbacks

Sonhos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura consegue chegar na escola, depois de muita pressa, claro. Ao chegar na sala encontra sua melhor amiga, com aquele seu sorriso meigo, o nome dela era Tomoyo Daidouji, ela possuia cabelos cor de violeta e que combinavam perfeitamente com os olhos, que possuia a mesma cor dos cabelos, ela era muito meiga e sempre estava a sorrir, gostava muito de Sakura, sua amiga e prima por parte de mãe, elas sempre andavam muito unidas e contava seus segredos uma para a outra, nunca escondiam nada.

Sakura sorriu de volta, ela confiava seu segredo mais importante, que era ser uma card captor, sabia que a amiga não revelaria seu segredo a ninguém, só se preucupava porque toda vez que ela ia capturar uma carta, Tomoyo aparecia com sua filmadora, na verdade se preucupava porque podia acontecer algo com sua amiga, já que ela não possuia poderes mágicos.

- Bom dia Tomoyo - Disse Sakura ao se sentar na sua cadeira.

- Bom dia Sakura, vejo que se atrasou mais uma vez!

- Ah Tomoyo, eu briguei com o meu irmão e perdi a hora!

- Mas Sakura seu irmão já casou, o que ele estava fazendo na sua casa?

- Ah ele...

- Não perguntou o motivo?

- Não me esqueci - Sakura dá aqueles seus sorrisinhos amarelos.

- Só você Sakura.

Dizendo isso o professor entra na sala.

- Bom dia a todos e façam o favor de se alcamarem.

Os alunos se alcamaram e as aulas correram normalmente. Na hora do recreio duas amigas conversavam animadamente

- Sempre brigando com seu irmão Sakura! - disse tomoyo

- Ah Tomoyo ele me irrita muito, vive me chamando de monstrenga! - disse Sakura

- Mas por causa disso você quase não chegava a tempo na escola

- Não foi só por isso Tomoyo - disse lembrando da presença que sentiu antes de chegar na escola.

- Não? então qual foi o motivo?

- Eu senti uma presença antes de chegar no colégio!

- Uma presença? e de quem era?

- Uma era de Eriol e a outra não sei de quem era - Falou naturalmente, mas só depois que percebeu que Tomoyo ficou vermelhinha - Tomoyo por que você ficou vermelha?

- Nada Sakura- Tomoyo tentava disfarçar.

- Nem vem Tomoyo, você assim quando eu falei do...- Sakura parou de falar ao lembrar que ela tinha ficado assim por causa de Eriol - Você ficou assim por causa do Eriol!!

- É claro que não Sakura, que imaginação.

- Ah Tomoyo pode confiar em mim, se você está gostando do Eriol, eu vou apoiar, afinal o Eriol é uma boa pessoa, ele me ajudou muito a treinar minha magia, no ínicio ele me ajudou a transformar as cartas clown em cartas Sakura e depois a localizar presenças, a fazer alguns truques sem precisar de cartas, me ensinou a lutar, eu acho que você e o Eriol fazem um ótimo casal!!

- Sakura!!! Você está exarendo, o Eriol é uma boa pessoa, é legal, é educado e é...

- Bonito, ah Tomoyo fala logo!!

- Não tem nada pra falar

- Sei... Ele gosta de você Tomoyo, mas vive ignorando ele!

- Eu não o ignoro, trato ele normalmente!!

- Mas você não dá nenhuma chancezinha para ele!

- Pelo visto não sou a única!

- O que você está querendo dizer Tomoyo??

- Eu bem não sei que o Tsuhiago está caidinho por você!!

- Ah Tomoyo você sabe que eu odeio esses carinhas que se acham só porque são populares!

- Mas ele é um gatinho Sakura e gosta de você!

Tsuhiago era um dos garotos mais populares da escola, ele tinha cabelo preto, olhos azuis e um corpo bem definito, ele fazia parte do time de futebol da escola e por isso tinha qualquer garota aos seus pés, ou melhor, qualquer garota não, tinha uma em especial que não estava nem ai para ele e por isso que tentava sempre sair com ela, conquista-la, mas ela nunca aceitava, deixando um garoto um pouco furioso, mas ainda sim determinado a conquistar a garota de nome Sakura.

- Não gosta nada, ele só quer se aproveitar de mim, aposto!

- Sakura todas as garotas gostariam de namora-lo.

- Por isso mesmo, ele fica com todas e depois acaba com ela [gente acabar é acabar o namoro e não a pessoa

- Você está exagerando Sakura!

- Não to nada, sei que o que eu falo está certo, por isso não vou nunca namora-lo, não quero ser a próxima da fila de que acabou com o Tsuhiago

- Ah Sakura você é muito má, ele não te fez nada, para você desconfiar tanto assim!

- Eu conheço carinhas assim, eles só querem isso!

- Eu não acho, você deveria dar uma chance pra ele!

- Assim como você deve dá uma chance pro Eriol!

- Esquece Sakura você não tem jeito!

- Você que não se cansa de querer arranjar um namorado para mim!

- Está bem, vamos esquecer esse assunto!

- É melhor mesmo, não gosto de discutir com você!

O Sinal toca para elas entrarem. O dia corre tranqüilamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran tinha chegado em seu apartamento, que ficava em um luxuoso condominio, ele ainda refletia sobre o que o Eriol havia lhe dito.

Flashback

- Aceite Shaoran, há coisas nesse mundo que não podem ser vistas e nem provadas, mas que alteram completamente o rumo das coisas, é como os seres mágicos que estão além desse mundo, mas mesmo assim estão presente em nosso dia-a-dia de alguma maneira, ou em nossos maravilhosos sonhos com fadas ou nos nossos piores pesadelos com monstros. A vida, meu caro, é uma caxinha de surpresas, que nos prega peça a cada instante, mas com elas sempre vem as coisas boas, coisas que podem ser aproveitadas, basta você querer, então, lembre-se Shaoran, o único dono de sua vida é você mesmo, nunca aja pensando no que os outros dizem e sim no que o coração manda.

- Eriol o que você quis dizer com isso?

- Isso cabe a você descobrir meu caro descendente.

- Mas para quê essas palavras todas??

- Shaoran você sabe que eu tenho poderes mágicos não sabe?

- Claro que sim Eriol. Mas por que você está me falando isso agora?

- Simples, eu sei mais coisas do que você pode imaginar e sei que sou mais sábio em minhas decisões do que outros.

- O quê?!?!?! Agora do que você ta falando?

- De você ser controlado pelo Clã, de tomar decisões precipitadas.

- Ah Eriol, você me conhece e sabe que eu não faria nada de errado, eu tenho meus principios sabia?

- Mas ainda é muito jovem e faz tudo para provar que é poderoso.

- Do que você sabe? é tão jovem quanto eu!! Eriol acho melhor pararmos para não ter mais briga!

- Claro, meu descendente, mas saiba que o seu verdadeiro poder está dentro de você, não cabe a ninguém julga-lo se é digno do Clã ou não, pois quem decide se você é digno, é você mesmo.

Ao terminar de dizer isso o carro pára em frente de um condominio.

- Eriol o que você está querendo dizer com essa conversa toda?

- Chagamos Shaoran, entre e descanse, pois amanhã você irá para a faculdade e precisará estar muito bem disposto!

- Eriol você poderia me responder o que...

- Vá para seu apartamento e descanse, apenas isso.

- Você não vai me responder nada, não é?

- Não vou mesmo!

- Então tchau Eriol.

- Tchau Shaoran, ou melhor, tchau meu caro descendente.

Fim do Flashback

Ele balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Estava em seu banho quando começou a pensar sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

_" Porque Eriol tinha que ser tão misterioso? tinha sempre que falar tão incompreensível? não podia falar o que queria? Não! Tinha que dificultar tudo, tinha que dar uma de senhor sabe tudo. Por que ele se acha mais sábio do que eu? ele que não é o inteligente o sufiente para perceber que o mais poderoso é aquele que é capaz de honrar sua palavra! Não sabe ele que o que eu estou fazendo é certo, de que vou destruir o mal da humanidade, que não é uma questão de poder, pensando bem, também é uma questão de poder, afinal queria se tornar lider do Clã, mas eu não estou fazendo nada de errado, então não tem motivo para eu me preucupar!"_

- Ou será que eu tenho? - Falou em voz alta - Acho que eu estou andando muito com o Eriol, estou começando a pensar se o que vim fazer é certo ou errado, não estou tão louco em me enganar tanto assim, a pensar que o Clã mentiria para mim - Continuou andando pela casa de toalha no abdômem, mas ainda falando sozinho - Não estou louco, tenho certeza, aliás estou louco sim, de estar aqui falando sozinho e ainda mais falando sobre as coisas que o Eriol me falou - Riu ao imaginar-se falando sozinho, mas voltou a pensar sobre a conversa com Eriol e logo lembrou de outro detalhe e de uma cena.

Flashback

- Não vou mesmo!

- Então tchau Eriol.

- Tchau Shaoran, ou melhor, tchau meu caro descendente.

Fim do Flashback

- Por que o Eriol me chama assim?- ele não conseguia entender o motivo de ser chamado de

''caro descendente" por Eriol.

_"Será que fazemos parte da mesma família ou algo desse tipo? mas mesmo assim ele não tem motivos para me chamar de caro descendente, justamente pelo Eriol, ele tem quase a mesma idade que a minha, se eu fosse descendente de alguém não seria dele!! Mas ele não havia me chamado disso apenas uma vez, já me chamou de 'caro descendente' várias vezes, ou tem algo que eu não sei, ou talvez ele esteja maluco" _parou de pensar e completou em voz alta:

- Acho que devo considerar a segunda opção - Riu novamente ao imaginar um Erio louco.

Shaoran trocou de roupa e se deitou na tentativa de dormir e esquecer tudo que Eriol falara e também sobre seus pensamentos, mas ele voltou a pensar sobre a conversa com Eriol, afinal ele era seu melhor amigo e não apoiava sua decisão de provar que é poderoso e se tornar líder do Clã, não conseguia entender.

_" Ele deve estar louco isso sim! isso é falta de mulher, ele só vive fissurado em estudar, não quer saber de namorar, só ele mesmo, estudar para aumentar seu nível de mágia, para ficar mais forte e poderoso, mas depois ele fala de mim, que eu vou longe demais para provar que sou forte, pelo menos eu me divirto e cumpro com minhas missões, ele não tem obrigação com nada e nem ninguém, ele só estuda para ficar forte e saí por aí dando lição de moral, fazendo papel de certinho, dizendo que poder é algo do coração, vê se pode! se é do coração não precisa estudar para aprimorar seu poder, basta apenas deixa-lo crescer dentro de si, mas o Eriol é esperto o suficiente, para saber que esse papo de poder do coração não está com nada e não vai ser eu que vai acreditar nessas besteiras, afinal nem o próprio Eriol acredita, por que eu teria então? vou apenas me concentrar na minha missão e fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para honrar ao meu Clã, custe o que custar"- _Shaoran acabou adormecendo após concluir seus pensamentos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol estava mais radiante do que nunca, sinal de que já estava amanhecendo e que todos iriam seguir suas rotinas, aliás, quase todos. Pois em um quarto, uma certa garota sonhava com algo muito estranho.

Ela estava em um jardim que só avistava grama para todos os lados, corria, corria, mas não chegava a lugar nenhum, pensou em desistir de correr, mas se lembrou do que Eriol lhe ensinara, que não devemos desistir tão facilmente, e foi o que ela fez não, iria desistir tão cedo. Continuou correndo, até que ela enxerga algo, não sabia de certo o que era, pois ainda estava muito longe, então deicidiu se aproximar e o que viu foi uma flor que ainda estava para desabrochar ainda, se abaixou e por um impulso, tocou de leve na pequena flor. Mas para a sua surpresa a flor transforma-se em um botão de rosa branca, ela ficava a admirar tudo aquilo, não imaginava tamanha transformação, mas o que ela não sabia era que a transformação não tinha acabado. Ela estava com seu olhar voltado para o botão, estava muito surpresa e ficou ainda mais, ao perceber que o botão de rosa se transformou em uma linda e perfeita rosa branca, ela fitava tudo aquilo com os olhos brilhantes e um lindo sorriso no rosto. Ela decidiu que não queria só obeservar aquilo, foi então que novamente levou sua mão delicada em derição a rosa, com a intenção de pegá-la para si, mas ao tocar na rosa, acabou se cortando com um espinho e não conteve um grito de dor.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHH - Gritou Sakura se sentado em sua cama e ainda sentindo a dor do espinho em seu dedo.

- O que foi Sakura?!?! - Perguntou Kero preucupado com a sua mestra.

- Eu tive sonho - ela respondeu ainda ofegante depois de seu sonho.

- Não seria um pesadelo?

- Não, acho que não, ou será que foi? - Sakura pôs o dedo no queixo, pensando se podia considerar aquilo tudo um pesadelo.

- Sakura foi ou não foi?

- Ah Kero não sei!!

- Você não se lembra do seu sonho?

- Lembro sim!!

- Então dá pra você me responder se foi ou não um pesadelo?

- Não sei direito se foi ou não!

- Como você não pode saber se é ou não?

- É que o que eu vi no sonho foi tudo muito calmo, muito tranqüilo, mas no final eu só me assustei um pouquinho!!

- Me conta como foi esse sonho sakura!

- Por que tanta curiosidade Kero???

- Porque já pensou que pode ser uma premonição?

- Ah Kero, acho que não era uma premonição, afinal o que uma flor desabrochando pode querer dizer? que eu vou encontrar uma flor doida? que muda direto?

- Quê?!?!?!?!?! Uma flor doida? Uma flor desabrochando?

- É Kero uma flor desabrichando, em um lindo gramado verde! - Sakura deu um sorriso ao lebrar do imenso gramado verde.

- Então por que gritou, se era apenas isso?

- Ah é por que é complicado explicar!!

- Então é melhor eu me sentar, por que você vai me contar tudo - Kero se senta na escrivaninha na frente de Sakura. ( gente imagina o Kero sentando? eu me acabei de rir ao imaginar essa cena)

- Bom, foi assim, eu estava em um lugar que só tinha grama pra todo lado, eu corria, corria, mas não chegava a lugar nenhum, foi então que pensei em desistir, mas pensei no que o Eriol sempre me dizia, que não devemos desistir, então continuei a correr, foi então que eu vi uma flor que ainda estava para desabrochar. Eu me abaixei até ela e num impulso toquei a flor, mas ela começou a se transformar do nada, de ínicio pensei que ela tava desabrochando, mas o que eu vi me deixou surpresa. Ela havia se transformado em um botão de rosa, eu fiquei chocado diante daquilo, eu achava que tudo aquilo era impossivel, mas depois vi que não tinha acabado, o botão de rosa, que antes era uma flor, se transformou em uma linda rosa branca. Ela era tão perfeita que fui toca-la novamente, mas sem querer me cortei com seu espinho e acordei sentindo a dor dele!

- Huum, entendi agora - Respondeu Kero ainda pensativo.

- Então é algum tipo de premonição?

- Mais ou menos!

- Como assim mais ou menos?

- Esse sonho é diferente de uma premonição!

- Mas diferente como? me explica direito Kero!

- Esse sonho tem um significado especial, não quer dizer que você vai para um jardim, onde só haverá uma flor que se transformará em uma rosa e logo depois você irá se cortar! É diferente de uma premonição!

- Você sabe o que quer dizer esse sonho?

- Claro que sei!

- Por que 'claro'? você poderia não saber!

- Mas eu sei, o antigo Mago Clown me ensinou noções básicas de como interpretar os sonhos!

- Ahhh!!

- Mas ele tem um significado!

- Eu sei né!

- Poderia ser um sonho normal, como você mesma me disse no começo.

- Mas voltando ao assunto, o que isse sonho quer dizer?

- Esse sonho quer dizer que...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oiiii

Capitulo maior como prometido, mas eles irão aumentar

no decorrer da história, pois eu tento fazer de tudo, para

postar toda semana, então não dá tempo pra fazer capitulos

grandes,mas vou tentar ok?

ameii os reviews tah?

Li todos, quem deixou e-mail eu respondi, aqueles que não!

Agradeço desde Já!!

E aviso que no próximo capitulos emoções!!

Afinal...só pelo nome dele, já para imaginar o que será!

O nome dele eu vou dizer tah? Ele vai se chamar: Sonhos e encontros!!

Sonhos por causa que saberemos do significado do sonho e encontros...

Fiquem ai imaginando de quem será - Mah Ling Chan dá um sorrisinhu -

Gostaram do capitulo?? deixem reviews!!

Quem é esse Tsuhiago?

Porque Eriol chama Shaoran de 'caro descendente'??

Shaoran muito pensativo não??

E o que esse sonho quis dizer??

- De repente aparece um grupo reclamando e protestando, liderado por nada mais e nada menos por ela... A Mah -

Ma Ling Chan: Mah o que vc está fazendo aqui com essa gente toda e ainda mais gritando?

Mah: Simples minha cara amiga, estamos furiosos com esses seus suspenses!

Ma Ling Chan: Ah Mah vc mesmo disse que gostava da sensação de ansiedade!!

Mah: Eh eu falei, mas já me arrependi, minha cara Ma Ling Chan!

Ma Ling Chan: Agora já é tarde minha amiga imitadora de Eriol!

Mah: Pelo visto notou que eu adoro o jeito misterioso dele não é?

Ma Ling Chan: É percebi mesmo, mas pelo que eu saiba vc é gamadinha no Shaoran neh?

Mah: Lógico ele é muitoooo lindooooo - Fica com os olhos brilhando ao se lembrar de Shaoran-

Ma Ling Chan: Deixa só Sakura saber disso!

Mah: Ah, mas ele é muitoooo lindo, eu amuuu o Shaoran mass...

Shaoran: O que que tem eu??

Ma Ling Chan: Olá Shaoran, que honra, um ator do CLAMP aqui na minha humilde fic!!

Shaoran: Que isso Ma Ling Chan! Mas eu ouvi meu nome não foi?

Ma Ling Chan: Foi sim a Mah tava falando que ... - ela é interrompida ai perceber que a Mah se agarrou no Shaoran!

Mah: Ai Shaoran, nem acredito que você está aqui, que felicidade!!

Shaoran: Errrr, desculpa, mas dá para sair de cima de mim se a Sakura aparece, ela vai pensar outra coisa!

Mah: Ahh sim, já sai!! - Ela sai de cima de Shaoran- Mas ela não está namorando você ainda!!

Shaoran: Não na fanfic, mas na vida real sim!

Mah: Não se preucupe você é lindo, fofo, e muito mais, só que eu acho lindo vcs dois e a Ma Ling Chan também!!

Shaoran: Err obrigado! mas tenho que ir tchau!

Ma Ling Chan: Tchau Shaoran!!

Mah: Tchau, ai que felicidade!!

Ma Ling Chan: Pelo menos assim você se esqueceu do que veio fazer aqui não eh?

Mah: Ah claro que não! Quando sai o próximo capitulo?

Ma Ling Chan: Quando tiver mais reviews claro, afinal, já tenho o próximo capitulo pronto só estou esperando os leitores!!

Mah: A tah, entaum gente vamu comentar!!!

Ma Ling Chan: Mas se já falou tudo o que veio dizer pode ir neh?

Mah: Já estou indo, hj ganhei o dia em ver o Shaoranzinhuuuu!

-Mah sai pulando muito feliz-

Gente tchaaauuu e comentem tah??

Bjuux


	4. Sonhos e Encontros

Oiii volteeeiiii

Quanto tempo hein??

Mas é que eu andei viajando mt!

Mas aqui está um capitulo saindo do forno!

Vou fazer logo o disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens pertecem ao Clamp e não a mim infelizmente!!!

Agora vocês vão curtir mais um capitulo de A Batalha do amor!

-------------------- No capitulo anterior -----------------------

_- Poderia ser um sonho normal, como você mesma me disse no começo._

_- Mas voltando ao assunto, o que isse sonho quer dizer?_

_- Esse sonho quer dizer que..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Capítulo 4 - Sonhos e encontros

- ... Algo vai acontecer- Ao terminar de dizer isso Sakura cai para trás[parecido com o anime

- Kero esse suspense todo para isso?

- Calma Sakura, eu demoro um pouco para entender o real significado dos sonhos.

- É eu percebi isso!

- Mas antes me diga só uma coisa Sakura!

- O quê?

- Qual era a cor da rosa?

- Deixa eu me lembrar - Sakura põe o dedo no queixo, tentando se lembrar do sonho- Ah, era branca!

- Então o que estar por vir é bom!

- O que estar por vir?

- Esse sonho quer dizer que algo vai acontecer!

- Mas o quê? eu já capturei todas as cartas e transformei em cartas sakura, o que pode ser agora?

- Não sei, mas tenho certeza que algo virá Sakura!

- Mas o quê? Eu estou ficando preucupada!

- Não pecisa se preocupar, no final vai dar tudo certo!

- Mas me explica melhor, por favor Kero!

- Pelo que eu entendi, você estava em um jardim que só tinha uma flor que se transformou, não foi?

- Isso mesmo, uma rosa.

- Então você sofrerá grandes transformações, assim como a rosa.

- Peraí, você está querendo me dizer que eu vou virar uma rosa é? ¬¬, acho que você pirou!

- Não Sakura, em nenhum momento eu falei que você se transformaria em uma rosa, e sim, que sua vida passaria por grandes transformações.

- Ah é? E como você sabe disso?

- Em um jardim onde tudo é igual, quer mostrar a sua rotina. Depois a cena de você estar correndo e tudo continuar igual, quer mostrar o passar dos anos...-Kero iria continuar a interpretação quando foi interrompido por Sakura.

- Mas Kero minha vida nunca foi tão normal, se é mesmo o passar dos anos, teria mudado algo no cenário em que eu corria, por que na época em que eu capturava as cartas, não era nada rotinal. O jardim em que eu corria no sonho deveria ter sofrido algumas modificações, mostrando os anos em que eu não segui a minha rotina. Não concorda comigo?

Kero estava de boca aberta. Desde quando Sakura era tão inteligente? Sakura sempre foi uma menina desligada, mas ele notou que Sakura deixara de ser menina a muito tempo [eu quis dizer que ela deixou de ser menina no tamanho, ela havia se tornado mais responsável, se dedicava mais aos estudos, era uma pessoa totalmente diferente de quando era pequena, aliás só um defeito permaneceu em Sakura, mesmo com o passar dos anos, ela sempre acordava atrasada.

Kero sorriu ao lembrar de sua mestra acordando atrasada quase todos os dias e sair correndo pelo quarto.

Sakura estava estranhando o silêncio de Kero, então ela percebeu que estava pensativo. Iria deixa-lo mais um tempo a pensar, mas decidiu que deveria tira-lo de seu estado pensativo, estava muito curiosa sobre o sonho.

- Kero acorda!!!

- Quê?!?! - ele estava confuso, estava em seus profundos pensamentos quando foi interrompido pela voz de Sakura.

- Você estava muito esquisito, não respondeu a minha pergunta!

- Ah sim, qual foi sua pergunta?

- Você está brincando comigo? Você não ouviu nada do que eu falei?

- Ouvi mais não prestei muita atenção, afinal você fala tanta besteira que é díficil te dar ouvidos.

- O quê? Eu falo besteira é? Se por acaso você fica aí pensando em doces e guloseimas não posso fazer nada.

- Eu não estava pensando em doces e muito menos em guloseimas, mas já que você tocou nesse assunto, que tal uma torta alemã?

- Kero deixa de ser guloso e vamos voltar ao assunto inicial!

- Ta certo Sakura!

- Você não concorda que se eu estivesse correndo em um jardim que demostrava o passar dos anos, minha rotina, ele não teria mudado em uma parte? Na parte em que não segui minha rotina?

- De uma certa forma seu raciocinio está correto, mas na época em que você capturou as cartas, não ouve nada muito perigoso e também você conseguiu seguir em frente com sua vida, continuou seguindo sua antiga rotina, de um modo diferente, mas seguiu, sempre foi a escola, sempre brigava com seu irmão, conversava com Tomoyo, essas coisas, ou seja, o fato de você ter que capturar as cartas não alterou na sua vida completamente, só teve que se adaptar a sua vida normal e a vida e card captor! Entendeu agora?

- Entendi Kero.

- Achava que teria que explicar outra vez, você é tão bobinha.

- Kero eu não quero ter que brigar com você, por isso se você fizer mais uma piadinha eu juro que deixo você uma semana sem doces. - Kero iria dizer algo em sua defesa, mas foi interrompido por Sakura que continuou a falar - Mas vamos continuar a interpretação do sonho.

- É melhor mesmo! Mas continuando o que eu iria dizer quando você me interrompeu. Como eu havia dito você correndo em um campo que não muda é o passar dos anos. A flor no meio do nada que se tranforma radicalmente em uma rosa, que dizer que sua vida vai passar por grandes transformações.

- Mas vai ser transformações para melhor ou para pior?

- Pelas minhas interpretações é algo bom, afinal a rosa é branca! Mas tem algo que me preucupa!

- O quê?

_"Não posso continuar a interpretação dos sonhos de Sakura, eu tenho quase toda certeza, mas não sei se ela está pronta para saber o que lhe aguarda, ela terá que ser forte e nunca desistir, mas se eu falar o que penso sobre os sonhos ela achará que o futuro já está decidido, mas..."_

- ... Só ela que pode mudar o seu destino. - Kero falou a continuação dos seus pensamentos em voz alta.

- Quem é que só pode mudar seu destino?

- Quê?! - Kero então percebeu que tinha concluido seus pensamentos em voz alta, mas tratou de consertar o erro que havia feito - Besteira, agora você deve estar atrasada para a faculdade.

- Mas Kero... - Sakura iria perguntar novamente quem é que só pode mudar o destino, mas Kero tratou de interromper sua fala.

- Sakura você tem que ir a faculdade, é melhor se apressar!

- Você não vai me contar mais nada não é?

- Não vou mesmo.

- Acho que você está ficando igual ao Eriol, sempre misterioso!

- Sakura nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia, mesmo você querendo me comparar ao Eriol, algo que não foi nada legal, você deve ir para a faculdade, não se preucupe e nem seja curiosa!

- Ok Kero, eu vou para a faculdade!

- Que bom que tomou a decisão certa. Esquecer o assunto! - disse sorrindo, tinha conseguido convencer Sakura a esquecer aquele sonho e suas interpretações.

- Kero eu disse que ia para a faculdade, mas em nenhum momento disse que iria esquecer esse assunto. Assim que eu voltar, você vai me esclarecer tudo direitinho.

- Sakura eu já disse que não vou dizer mais nada, o unico jeito vai ser me dando uma ordem e me obrigando a contar, afinal és minha mestra e tenho de obedece-la. Mas jamais contarei por livre e espontânea vontade. Espero que me entenda.

- Eu jamais lhe obrigaria a dizer algo que não queira contar, você sabe que não sou apenas sua mestra, sou também sua amiga e jamais lhe forçaria.

- Que bom que me entendeu Sakura!

- Volto a repetir que não vou forçá-lo, mas também não posso entender, afinal você não me deu nenhum motivo.

- Sakura eu só quero que... - Kero foi interrompido por Sakura.

- Kero me desculpa interromper, mas não quero ouvir desculpas esfarrapadas, por isso é melhor eu ir logo para a faculdade para não prolongar mais o assunto e você acabar contando mentiras. - disse enquanto estava saindo de seu quarto e fechando a porta.

Kero continuou no quarto, pensando na possibilidade de que o sonho que Sakura tivera fosse realmente aquilo que ele pensava que fosse. Ele esperava que estivesse tomado a decisão certa em não lhe contar mais nada sobre o sonho, mas ele desejava que sua interpretação sobre o sonho de Sakura estivesse errada, porque se estivesse correto dos sonhos dela , muita coisa estaria por vir e desejaria que Sakura conseguisse superar tudo. Mas ele tinha quase certeza de que estava correto em sua interpretação.

- Eu tenho quase certeza! A rosa, o espinho e o corte, isso só pode ser o que estou pensando. Se realmente for preciso falar com Ywe - disse Kero para si, enquanto pensava em tudo que havia ocorrido naquela manhã.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura desce a escada ainda presa em seus pensamentos, estava preucupada sobre o que Kero havia lhe contado, ela deixaria isso de lado por enquanto, mas ela descobriria a verdade mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ao chegar na cozinha Sakura viu seu pai preparando o café da manhã.

- Bom dia mamãe - disse Sakura ao retrato da mãe - Bom dia pai.

- Bom dia filha, dormiu bem?

- Mais ou menos, mas pai o que o Touya veio fazer aqui ontem, brigou com a Nakuru foi?

- Ele não brigou com a Nakuru, eu pedi para que ele viesse aqui ontem, pois precisa de um favor.

- Favor do Touya? Que favor?

- Eu irei viajar para fazer umas escavações no Egito, daí eu gostaria de que ele ficasse aqui em casa durante a minha viajem, para poder cuidar de você. Mas infelizmente ele tem um compromisso com a Nakuru, eles fazem aniversário de casamento e irão fazer uma segunda lua de mel.

- Mas eu posso ficar sozinha pai!

- Eu não sei, acho que vou adiar a viajem!

- Pai eu já sou bastante crescidinha, não acontecerá nada comigo. Não precisarei de bábá.

- Filha eu sei que você já é crescida, que já sabe o que fazer, mas eu me preucupo com você, jamais pensei que fosse uma criança para precisar de bábá.

- Pai eu não quero que estrague sua viajem por minha causa, eu posso me cuidar, sou bastante responsável e eu não falo para ficar sozinha por rebeldia, eu só falo que sei me cuidar, porque realmente eu sei e o que eu lhe peço pai, é que confie em mim.

- Sakura eu confio em você!

- Então não desista dessa viajem por minha causa!

- Eu não vou desistir da viajem.

- Quem bom pai, fico feliz.

- Mas não pense que eu não vou desistir da viajem porque ela vai ser boa para mim, e sim porque quero dar um voto de confiança em você, para você poder provar que é responsável o suficiente para não fazer besteira.

- Obrigada pai - disse enquanto foi abraçar seu pai.

- De nada filha - enquanto abraçava sua filha.

Fujitaka sabia que a filha era responsável, mas temia por sua ingênuidade e sua mania de ser boa para todos, sabia que esse seu jeito só piora as coisas, que ela era bobinha de mais e que um dia sairia prejudicada.

"Espero que o pressentimento de que tudo vai mudar em minha ausência esteja errado" pensou Fujitaka.

- Pai é melhor eu ir, eu acordei cedo, mas passei muito tempo conversando com o Kero.

- Com Kero? Quem é Kero?

Sakura percebeu que falou algo que não devia e tratou logo de corrigir o erro que havia cometido.

- Kero? é o meu bichinho de pelúcia, aquele amarelinho com asas. Eu acordei e vi que era cedo, então resolvi ensaiar a fala do trabalho que eu tenho que apresentar daqui a alguns dias. Para não falar sozinha fiquei falando para ele!

- Ainda acho esquisito, mas realmente faz algum sentido!

- Pai agora eu tenho que correr, acabei me atrasando, conversei muito hoje! Tchauzinho.

- Tchau filha.

Sakura saiu correndo apressada, tinha pouco tempo para chegar na faculdade.

----------------------------------------------

Em outra parte da cidade, em um condomínio de luxo, um jovem de cabelos castanho acordava, ele não havia dormido direito, não parara de pensar no que seu amigo havia lhe dito.

- Tenho que me concentrar na minha missão, mas o dono das cartas clown é muito esperto, não senti nenhuma presença mágica sem ser a de Eriol. E eu que cheguei a pensar que estava errado em roubar as cartas clown e matar o seu dono, mas me enganei, se ele fosse gente de bem, não precisaria se esconder! Tenho que encontra-lo e acabar logo com isso!

Shaoran toma seu café da manhã e prepara-se para ir para a faculdade. Ele sempre foi muito responsável, o seu único defeito era ser muito mulherengo, ele nunca acreditara no amor, pois nos longos anos de treinamento para se tornar em um guerreiro, aprendeu que o sentimento do amor era a pior fraqueza que poderia exitir, por isso decidiu que jamais se apaixonaria. Ele achava que as pessoas que se diziam apaixonada, simulavam esse sentimento, que acabavam lendo em contos de fada sobre o amor e quando encontrava alguém que combinava com si mesmo, achava que teria encontrado o amor da sua vida, pois a amizade era mais forte que o normal. Mas para ele era apenas uma pessoa, ele jamais se confundiria com grande amizade e amor.

Ele caminhava devagar, havia acordado cedo, por isso queria fazer um pequena caminhada até a faculdade, que não era muito distante, ele observava tudo com muita atenção, pois quando estava indo do aeroporto para o condomínio, não prestara muita atenção, afinal boa parte do caminho, ele veio discutindo com Eriol. Shaoran observava as flores de cerejeira caindo no chão, ele amava aquela flor, talvez por sua delicadeza, ou também por sua cor calma e tranqüilizante. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando sentir o delicioso clima da primavera, estava distraido, por isso acabou batendo de cara no poste e caindo no chão, um pouco atordoado com o "esbarrão" que tivera dado no poste.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura corria um pouco menos do que de costume, mas ainda assim muito veloz, ela queria chegar um pouco antes do sinal tocar, para falar com Tomoyo sobre o seu sonho, sobre o que Kero lhe disse e também que ficaria sozinha por três semanas, ela não iria aprontar nada na ausência do pai, mas as vezes elas poderiam fazer uma festa do pijama ou fazer sessão de filmes na casa de Sakura, estava triste por passar tanto tempo sem seu pai, já havia se acostumado com suas viajens, mas mesmo assim, sentia saudades.

Sakura enquanto fazia sua corrida para chegar na faculdade, sente uma presença mágica, ela não sabia de quem era, tentou identificar, mas a presença logo desapareceu, notou que ela foi liberada sem querer, por isso acabou depressa. Olhou para todos os lados, mas o que lhe chamou atenção foi que perto de um poste havia um rapaz sentado, passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes. Então ela correu em direção ao rapaz para oferecer ajuda, deixando de lado o fato de ter sentido uma presença bem próxima a si.

Chegando próxima à ele, reparou que ele era alto e que era bastante músculoso. Sakura corou ao pensar que havia reparado nesses detalhes, afinal sua idéia inicial era apenas ir saber se estava tudo bem, podia ser algum cego ou algo desse tipo. Por isso Sakura tratou de oferecer ajuda.

- Olá, por acaso precisa de ajuda? -Sakura perguntou curvando-se levemente e oferecendo a mão para ajudar a levantá-lo.

Shaoran não havia reparado que alguém tinha se aproximado, por isso assim que ouviu uma voz proxima de si, levantou o rosto para saber quem teria se aproximado sem fazer barulho. Ele paralisou quando viu a garata a sua frente. Ela tinha cabelos cor de mel, altura mediana e uns olhos incrivelmente verde, um verde que ele nunca vira na vida. _"Ela é linda, nunca vi uma garota tão bonita assim_" pensou Shaoran vendo Sakura parada em sua frente.

Sakura quando viu Shaoran levantar sua cabeça, inconscientimente prendeu a respiração, nunca tinha visto um rapaz tão bonito, viu que não era cego, pois podia ver agora que os seus olhos era um lindo cor de âmbar, ela também reparou no rosto perfeto que ele tinha. _"Nossa ele é muito lindo"_ pensou Sakura.

Eles passaram um tempo olhando um nos olhos dos outros, pareciam estar hipnotizados pela profundeza do olhar que cada um possuia, mas tiveram que sair do transe que foram envolvidos.

- Oi você estar bem? -disse Sakura oferecendo novamente a sua mão para que ele pudesse se levantar.

- Tô sim, obrigado! - disse enquanto aceitava a ajuda que Sakura havia lhe oferecido.

Shaoran ao tocar na mão delicada de Sakura se arrepiou por inteiro, pois tinha sentido uma espécie de corrente elétrica apossar seu corpo.

Sakura sentiu algo mágico percorrer seu corpo, quando tocou naquele rapaz que era um completo estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que o conhecia a muito tempo.

Ele percebeu que mesmo após de ter se levantado, ainda segurava a mão de Sakura, por isso tratou logo de solta-la, senão poderia ser considerado algum louco, por ficar segurando uma mão, no meio da calçada.

- Ah! deixa eu me apresentar! me chamo Sakura Kinomoto. - disse sorrindo

- Prazer Kinomoto, me chamo Shaoran Li.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Gostaram?

Depois de tanto tempo, eu finalmente arranjei um tempo para postar,

sei que não está tão grande, mas teve algumas informações importantes.

Também teve a primeira vez que Shaoran e Sakura se encontraram, teve

a interpretação dos sonhos de Sakura!

Mas vcs poderiam dizer se gostaram? podem? então clica no botão "go" ali embaixo e digam o q acharam, pliix!

Próximo capitulo depende dos reviews, gostaria de no mínimo 30 sim? tem 22, falta pouko!

Bjjjux

**Capitulo postado no dia 09/01/08.**


	5. Amigos? Nunca!

Oiii demorei, mas cheguei, sei que disse que postaria assim que tivesse 30 reviews, mas infelizmente não pude cumprir minha promessa, por que eu não esperava que receberia tantos reviews e tão rápido, por isso me esforcei para postar o mais rápido possível! Agora vamos para de enrolar e partir para o Cap. 5 de A Batalha do Amor. Mas antes o disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens pertecem ao Clamp e não a mim, infelizmente!!!

Vamos lá.

_**Legenda:**_

**- **blá blá blá - _Fala_

**"blá blá blá" - **_Pensamentos_

(blá blá blá) - _comentários da autora_

---------------------- **No capitulo anterior** ---------------------

- Ah! deixa eu me apresentar! me chamo Sakura Kinomoto. - disse sorrindo

- Prazer Kinomoto, me chamo Shaoran Li.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5 - Amigos? Nunca!

- Li você está bem?

- Antes de mais nada senhorita Kinomoto, me chame apenas de Shaoran, Li me faz parecer muito sério e me sinto velho.

- Claro Li... quer dizer Shaoran, mas me chame só de Sakura está bem?

- Sim Sakura.

- Você está bem mesmo? - Perguntou Sakura

- Estou sim, eu me distraí por um momento e... - Shaoran iria continuar sua fala, mas Sakura logo continuou.

- Deu de cara no poste!

- Foi! Deve estar pensando que sou um louco ou então um abestalhado, para ter esbarrado em um poste.

- Não acho, afinal acidentes acontecem!

- Pode até ser, mas normalmente se esbarra em uma pessoa, que pode estar se mechendo ou então aparece do nada, mas em um poste? É um pouco fora do comum, não acha?

- Não posso dizer que é comum esbarrar em um poste, por que não é nada comum- os dois riram um pouco com o comentário de Sakura - Mas você não pode ser considerado louco, por bater sem querer em um poste.

- Não posso, mas... sei lá, quem vê de longe pensa que sou cego ou então que me confundi, que ao invés de um poste, vi um sorvete gigantesco ou algo assim.

- Realmente, quem te vê de longe pensa que és um pouco distraído e não um louco, mas agora chego a pensar que realmente é louco!

- Por quê?

- Você chegou a pensar que um poste era um sorvete gigante?

- Era só um exemplo tá?

- Mas tinha que ser um sorvete gigante?

- Podia ser um picolé gigantesco também!

- Você pensou ou não pensou que o poste era alguma dessas sobremesas gigantes?

- Não pensei, era só um exemplo, se por acaso alguém me visse, poderiam pensar nisso, entende agora?

- Entendi mais ou menos, mas vamos esquecer o poste e as sobremesas!

- Acho que é o melhor que temos que fazer.

- Você não é japonês! De onde você veio?

- Nossa está tão vísivel assim? Por acaso algo que eu tenha feito, demonstrou que não sou daqui? Que na verdade sou da China?

_**''Na verdade não, mas um rosto tão perfeito assim, não poderia ser japonês, afinal seu rosto possui traços que define outro estilo, te deixando ainda mais lindo, nossa você é chinês!" **_pensou Sakura.

- Não, é que... eu conheço... bastante japonêses e não são muito parecidos com você. - Disse tentando disfarçar.

- Eu achei um pouco esquisito, mas quem sou eu para achar isso de alguém, afinal fui eu que dei de cara no poste.

- Acho que você ficou traumatizado por causa do esbarrão com o poste!

- Pode até ser, foi um choque para mim- Falou em tom sério, mas não conseguiu se contentar e começou a rir.

- Você é muito doido - Disse enquando ria da palhaçada dele.

- Você me disse que eu não era louco- Disse se fazendo de indignado.

- Você é doido e não louco.

- Faz diferença?

- Claro, louco é... é... aqueles cientistas malucos, que surge a cada dia com uma invenção esquisita, sabe como é?

- Sei sim, meu pai é um desses.

- ...- Sakura se chocou, sentiu vontade de desaparecer, afinal sem querer, tinha chamado o pai de Shaoran de maluco. Ela ia começar a se desculpar, mas foi quando o ouviu rir. Não estava entendendo o motivo de seus risos.- Você poderia me explicar por que está rindo?

- Sinto muito, mas não me controlei, você tinha que ver a sua cara - disse enquanto não parava de rir.

- Então você estava mentindo, você não sabe como eu me senti, estava morta de vergonha. Você é muito chato sabia?

- Mas eu já sou doido!

- Você é doido E chato - disse dando um certo destaque no 'e'.

- Mas eu sou o doido e chato mais sexy do mundo, não sou?

_**" Sexy? você é muito mais que isso!" **_pensou Sakura, mas se repreendeu por tal pensamento. _**"Sakura você deve estar enlouquecendo, ele é um estranho, pare de pensar em como ele é lindo e perfeito... o quê? lindo? perfeito? desde quando penso isso dele? é melhor eu falar algo, senão meus pensamentos vão me deixar louca." **_

- Ainda por cima metido!

- Não sou metido, as garotas que vivem me dizendo isso.

- Elas devem ser cegas e também loucas!

- Duvido muito, eu já fiquei com muitas gatinhas, elas pareciam ter juízo!

- Então você é galinha?

- Eu disse que ficava com gatinhas, então eu deveria ser um gatinho para combinar! e não uma galinha!

- Você me entendeu! Mas caso você ainda não tenha entendido ou está fingindo que não entendeu, galinha quer dizer a mesma coisa de mulherengo!

- Mulherengo é uma palavra muito forte!

- Você ficar com várias quer dizer o quê?

- Que eu só aproveito bem a vida.

- Você não precisa ficar com todas as meninas, para aproveitar a vida!

- Na minha opnião eu acho que sim!

- Você já teve muitas namoradas é?

- Namorada não! Ficantes!(não sei se no Japão tem esse lance de ficar, mas se não tiver, eu acabo de lançar a moda de só ficar, lá no Japão)

- Você deve ser daqueles que anda no grupinho do futebol, sempre muito popular e ficando com todas as meninas!

- Nossa, acertou na mosca, parabéns!

- Você ainda gosta de dar valor a isso, achei que você fosse um cara legal, me enganei, tchau!- Ela ia se afastando, mas ele segurou seu braço, impedindo que ela partisse.

- Você está ficando maluca é? Estavamos conversando numa boa, para que ficar toda irritada por causa disso.

- Eu não suporto caras como você- disse se soltando dele e preparando para seguir para a faculdade.

- Caras como eu? - Gritou, fazendo Sakura parar e olhar para ele.

- Caras que só se aproveitam das mulheres, que só se importa se é popular e se faz sucesso. Caras que não passam de metidos a gostosão. Agora tenho que ir, gosto de estudar, não perco tempo enganando os outros. Tchau.

Shaoran viu Sakura se afastando, não disse nada, aliás, não sabia o que dizer, em uma situação normal, ele mandaria a pessoa que o desrespeitasse para o inferno, ou talvez exigiria respeito, mas não conseguiu falar uma palavra sequer, mesmo sem saber, sentia uma grande dor dentro de si, ao ouvir Sakura o repelir, não sabia o que era.

**"Acho que estou assim, porque não respondi, ela foi a última a falar, acho que me sinto como se estivesse derrotado, só pode ser isso"** pensou Shaoran.

Shaoran partiu tentando esquecer as palavras de Sakura. Ele faria faculdade, estaria rodiado de gente nova e teria que se concentrar para localizar o mestre das cartas.

- Tenho que me concentrar na minha missão, não posso perder meu tempo, pensando naquela garota que se acha superior!- disse Shaoran a si mesmo.

------------------------------------------------------

China, Hong Kong.

A noite estava nebulosa. O som das corujas era ouvido por toda Hong Kong. Algo de extrema importância era conversado, entre duas criaturas que adoravam viver na sombra da noite.

Voz masculina 1: Mestre, mandou me chamar?

Voz Masculina 2: Sim Areshyia, quero que entre em contato com alguns dos membros do Clã.

Areshyia era o fiel empregado de Rushio, que era um ancião do Clã, ele sempre obedecia suas ordens, mas sempre tentava descobrir qual era o motivo pelo qual era chamado, sempre soube dos planos de Rushio, afinal ele era o confidente, mas também sempre teve suas ambições e uma delas era ser respeitado, mas para isso, tinha que ter paciência.

- Sim mestre, mas poderia saber quais são os motivos?- perguntou Areshyia.

- Está muito curioso, não acha?- Rushio percebeu a curiosidade de seu empregado.

- Me desculpe se fui intrometido, só achei que deveria saber os verdadeiros motivos, mas se é de sua escolha não revelar, obedeceirei com um imeso prazer! (nossa que puxa saco)

- Não precisa exagerar, confio em você, sei de sua lealdade.

- Fico feliz por saber que sou merecido de sua confiança.

- Aconselho a você nunca perder minha confiança, saberá o seu destino se por acaso me trair.

- Lhe trair jamais passou por minha cabeça, sei do que o senhor é capaz de fazer quando quer se vingar.

- É bom que saiba mesmo, mas o que eu queria é que você falasse com os membros do Clã.

- Todos ou só os 'amigos'?- disse enfatizando a palavra amigo, afinal eles não eram isso, eram simplesmente cúmplices dos planos de Rushio.

- Só os meus queridos amigos.

- Sim mestre, irei avisa-los que deseja falar com eles.

- Ótimo, mas quero antes lhe contar como está indo até agora.

- Está tudo como no planejado?

- Sim Xiao Lang já partiu em busca do mestre das cartas clow!

- Isso já é um excelente começo, não é mestre?

- Sim, como você sabe o primeiro passo para meu plano é eliminar os mestre das cartas clow, mas o que eu quero mesmo é...

--------------------------------------------------------

Japão, Seijou College.

Sakura andava pelo corredores da faculdade, quem a visse, notaria que algo havia se passado. Sakura sempre foi muito doce e sempre estava sorrindo, mas naquele dia ela só andava séria, só falava quando lhe desejavam 'Bom dia'.

Ela se dirigiu até a sala de aula e logo viu Tomoyo. Tentou disfarçar, mas assim que se aproximou da prima, lembrou que não adiantava tentar esconder a verdade de Tomoyo, mas tentaria continuar disfarçando, queria saber como Tomoyo perguntaria o motivo de estar levemente irritada.

- Sakura eu ia lhe desejar bom dia, mas diante da minha curiosidade, prefiro pular as formalidades e peço gentilmente que me conte o que lhe aconteceu para ter tirado seu bom humor?

- Bom dia! Sabia que teria que lhe contar, mas como você soube que não estou de tão bom humor?

- É que geralmente você chega sempre com um sorriso encantador! (típico da Tomoyo)

- Você nunca muda.

- Mas me conta o que aconteceu!

- Vou tentar resumir, eu hoje de manhã conheci um rapaz, ele havia sofrido um 'acidente'- Sakura riu ao lembrar que o Shaoran tinha batido com a cara no poste - Então a gente ficou conversando um pouco, eu achei ele muito legal e bastante engraçado, mas...

- Mas...

- Mas eu me enganei, eu achei que poderiamos ser amigos--

- Amigos? Acho que você queria algo mais! - insinuou Tomoyo, fazendo Sakura enrubecer.

- Tomoyo, não é nada que essa sua cabecinha puluída está pensando.

- Não é? Então qual foi o motivo de você não ser amiga dele?

- Ele é daqueles caras mulherengos sabe? Daqueles que eu não suporto!

- Sei, mas ele ser mulherengo só altera se você quisesse namora-lo!

- Tomoyo!

- Que foi? Se ele é só um amigo, o fato dele ser um galinha não altera nada em uma amizade.

- Altera sim, porque...porque... porque ele vai ficar se gabando com as meninas que ele ficou e eu não suporto pessoas metidas.

- Mas enquanto vocês conversaram ele fez isso?

- Não, porque a gente tava conversando sobre o acidente, ele sempre fazia algumas piadinhas.

- Pelo que você está me contando, ele deve ser engraçado e legal.

- Engraçado é o que ele mais é, cada coisa que ele falava.

- Você sabe o nome dele?

- Sei sim, ele se chama--

Sakura iria contar o nome de Shaoran, mas foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta, indicando a entrada do professor.

- Bom dia turma, hoje teremos um novo aluno.

Toda a turma fiquei curiosa, os homens torciam para que fosse alguma garota e as mulheres torciam para que fosse algum gatinho.

O professor mandou o novo aluno entrar. Assim que ele entrou, alguns garotos ficaram desapontados, afinal, eles torciam para que fosse alguma garota nova. As garotas soltavam gritinhos e algumas chegavam a comentar em como ele era lindo, ou que ele era perfeito, mas a garota que mas se surpreendeu com o novo aluno foi Sakura, ela não podia acreditar em como o destino era cruel com ela, justamente o garoto que ela jamais queria falar novamente, aparece na mesma sala que ela estuda, pior que não era o fato dele aparecer por lá e sim o fato de ter que aturá-lo como colega de classe.

Shaoran assim que entrou na sala, não ligou para os comentários que haviam sido feito sobre ele. Era comum que, por ser um novato, chamaria atenção. Ele só se surpreendeu no momento em que viu Sakura. Estava muito chocado, afinal tinha pensando nela durante o caminho para a universidade, achava que não iria vê-la nunca mais. Mas Shaoran não ficou feliz em revê-la e sim surpreso, não tinha gostado nem um pouco da maneira que ela falou com ele, para Shaoran, Sakura era uma metida a santinha e que odiava caras populares, mas ele não entendia tamanha grosseria e tamanho ódio por garotos mulherengos, mas para ele, não se importava com Sakura, se ela não gostasse de seu jeito, problema dela, jamais mudaria, por que um garota que o ajudou a levantar, deveria ser motivo de minha mudança?

- Bom classe, esse é Shaoran Li - Disse enquanto escrevia no quadro o nome de Shaoran - Fale mais um pouco de você Li.

- Bom dia, como o professor disse, me chamo Shaoran Li e vim de Hong Kong, estou feliz em poder estudar no Japão e espero fazer amizades. - Disse dando um sorriso cínico, que só perceberiam aqueles que estavam reparando a cada detalhe de Shaoran, ou seja, Sakura percebeu.

**"Cínico, fica fingindo de bonzinho, mas na verdade é um daqueles caras insensíveis, humpf " **pensou Sakura

- Nossa Sakura ele é lindo! - Disse Tomoyo

- Lindo? Ele é um cínico! - Disse levemente irritada.

- Nossa quanto ódio, por que fala tão mal dele se mal o conhece?

- Depois eu te explico a história direito!

- Ta ok!

- Shaoran sente-se atrás da senhorita Kinomoto. - Disse enquanto apontava para a banca atrás de Sakura que estava vazia.

Sakura não acreditava no que tinha ouvido, Shaoran Li sentaria atrás dela. Não que ela odiasse tanto a idéia, mas ela já tinha se irritado com ele e se por acaso se deixasse levar pelo papo dele e acabasse se tornando amiga dele? De manhã ela percebeu que ele era bastante engraçado, afinal ele havia feito piadinhas sobre o seu esbarrão no poste.

Shaoran não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz, ficaria atrás da garota que não conseguiu esquecer, atrás da garota que era dona daqueles lindos olhos verdes, mas também da mesma garota que ficou julgando-o sem nem mesmo conhece-lo.

- Claro professor, será um prazer!- Finalizou Shaoran.

- Bom turma hoje na aula continuareos o capítulo seis do nosso livro..-O professor continuou sua aula.

- É um prazer revê-la novamente, senhorita Kinomoto - disse quando passou por Sakura, mas em um tom que só ela pode ouvir.

- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo! - Respondeu Sakura. De ínicio Shaoran ficou surpreso com a língua afiada de Sakura. Mas se era guerra que ela queria, guerra ela teria.

Shaoran se sentou e curvou a cabeça, para falar ao ouvido de Sakura. Ela ao sentir a repiração de Shaoran, sem querer prendeu a respiração.

- Se me conhecer melhor saberá que toda vez que me ver, sentirá uma extrema felicidade, Sakura- Ele disse em seu ouvido, Sakura soltou a respiração que havia prendido e se arrepiou por inteiro ao ouvir seu nome sendo sussurrado por Shaoran.

- Dúvido muito Li.

- Para que tantas formalidades comigo Sakura?

- Normalmente trato com formalidades pessoas que eu não conheço!

- Quando não se conhece, tratamos com formalidades, mas nós nos conhecemos e temos intimidade o sufiente para chamarmo-nos só pelo primeiro nome.

- Eu não tenho intimidade nenhuma com você tá?

- Mas já nos conhecemos bastante e se me conhecer melhor, verá que sou muito mais do que pensa.

- Não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- Se arrependeu de conversar comigo Sakurinha?

- Sim, me arrependi e muito, mas não pretendo cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- Mas se odeia tanto conversar comigo, por que ainda sim me responde? Ou por que ainda está mantendo esta conversa por tanto tempo?

- Quer saber, como você disse, estou mantendo esta conversa por muito tempo, tempo até demais, por isso vamos encerrar esta conversa, sim?

- Claro, eu sei que jamais admitiria que não resisti em ouvir minha voz- disse Shaoran em um tom sedutor.- Por isso irei permanecer calado, para sua tristeza.

Sakura ia retrucar, mas era isso que ele queria, irritá-la e estava conseguindo, foi então que apenas virou o rosto e ficou prestando atenção na aula.

Shaoran por sua vez, ficou sorrindo com a atitude de Sakura, percebeu que o seu plano tinha dado certo. Quando ouviu Sakura dizer que não sentia prazer em vê-lo, ficou surpreso de ínicio, mas logo se lembrou que ela não gostava de caras que se achavam, por isso resolveu irritá-la um pouco e ficou se achando, no final acabou dando certo.

O restante das aulas seguiu tranqüilamente. Shaoran sempre prestava atenção nas aulas, mas as vezes desviava sua atenção para Sakura e ficava observando-a. Achava ela linda e achava ela mais linda ainda quando estava irritada. Mas ele só via beleza em Sakura, afinal não suportava garotas que se achavam a dona do mundo, garotas que se fazia de díficil, garotas como Sakura. No fundo do coração de Shaoran, uma voz dizia a ele que Sakura não era daquelas que fingiam ser uma pessoa, mas na verdade era outra. Mas Shaoran ignorava qualquer voz que o fazia perder a razão, para ele o que era importante era o compromisso com o Clã e mais nada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura e Tomoyo andavam conversando sobre os acontecidos daquele dia. Sakura sempre chingava Shaoran e Tomoyo apenas ria da irritação de Sakura em relação à Shaoran.

- Então ele deu de cara no poste? - perguntou Tomoyo, após ouvir sobre os acontecimentos da manhã de Sakura.

- Foi, eu ajudei ele a se levantar, a gente conversou um pouco, mas daí eu vi que ele era um galinha, aí nem continuei a conversa.

- Mas durante a conversa, você só conseguiu descobrir que ele era mulherengo?

- Não ele é muito engraçado também e sei que ele é da China.

- Claro né Sakura, onde você acha que fica Hong Kong? Ele disse isso na aula!

- Mas caso não se lembre, eu falei com ele antes da aula. Então como eu saberia que ele era de Hong Kong?

- É mesmo, me esqueci desse detalhe! Mas você não gosta nem um pouco do jeito dele, não é?

- As vezes ele é legal, mas as vezes é tão metido.

- Ele te irrita tanto assim?

- Ele me irrita e muito, ele é sempre tão metido a gostosão - disse Sakura, mas uma vez chigando Shaoran.

- Mas ele é lindo Sakura você tem que admitir isso.

- Quem é lindo? - disse uma voz masculina.

Sakura e Tomoyo se viraram para ver que acabava de chegar. E tiveram uma surpresa ao verem quem era que tinha ouvido parte da conversa que estavam tendo.

_**Continua**_

------------------------------------------------

**N.A.: Gente vcs gostaram? Como devem perceber eu adoro fazer suspense ! Gente quem será que ouviu hein? Pra saber só lendo o próximo capítulo. Mas eu achei que o capítulo dessa vez foi muito legal, afinal Sakura e Shaoran conversaram e eu mostrei um Shaoran muito sedutor, se eu pudesse roubava ele para mim. Sei que devem estar pensando que estou enrolando na história, mas na verdade, eu quero separar tudo por etapas, nada de correria, sempre um passo de cada vez. Esse capitulo eu fiz na madrugada de ontem e na noite de hoje. Demorei a postar o capítulo, pois estava viajando, não pude postar assim que completou os 30 reviews, mas postei assim que deu! Quero pedir reviews para que eu possa estar mai insentivada a continuar a fic. Até o capítulo tive 33 reviews e agradeço a todos ele, mas dessa vez peço 45 pode ser? É pouquinho, então espero contar com a ajuda de vocês! Bjjuxx. Aceito críticas e elogios. **

Gente agora sou uma das revisoras, junto com a Nat, da fic da Bruna! O nome da fic é Invasão de privacidade, eu recomendo a todos, muito legal a história. Bjjux

Quero agradecer de coração a **Isabella-Chan, **a** Bruna C. M., **a** Nat **e a **Aishiteru-san**, muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês e saibam que a opnião de vcs contam muito!

Tb agradeço a Sakura Lindah, pois ela sempre está acompanhado minha fic, desde o ínicio, brigadinhaaa.

Tb agradeço a tds que mandaram reviews, ameeei tds, alguns n pude responder pq n tinham e-mail! por isso aqueles que n tinham e-mail, eu irei falar aqui.

**Animinha:** Que bom que vc gosta dessa fic, fico mt feliz por saber disso, e espero que continue lendo a fic!Obrigada.

**gabii: **Oiii, n ta mt grande mesmo, gosto de fazer suspense! gostaria de ler suas fics, mas onde eu acho elas? Obrigada por sempre comentar, mas da proxima vez, coloca teu e-mail sim? assim posso te responder !

**dessinha-almeida: **Que bom que você está gostando e que deseja a continuação, mas queria agradecer por acompanhar minha fic e sempre comentar. Bjuux.

**Natsumi Shimizudani**: Oiii, brigada pelo review tá? Somos a dupla revisora da Bruna, somos muito previlégiadas por isso neh? Kiissuus e continue lendo sim?

**Shinoda Yuki**: Oiii, a forma que eles se encontraram foi muito diferente, afinal, ninguém imagina um Shaoran dando de cara no poste neh? Que bom que está gostando, garanto que tem muita coisa ainda! Kissuus

Postada no dia **21/01/08**(Segunda-feira), com 33 reviews até o capítulo 4!

**Bjjux e continuem lendo e deixando review!**


	6. A chegada de Eriol e os acontecimentos

Oiiiii

Voltei, sentiram minha falta? Não? o.O

Mas eu senti falta

Esse capítulo é o que eu mais tenhu prazer de fazer, até agora, pq n sei o que pode acontecer!

Eu gostei dele por que vai teeeer algo mt legal, ciúmes!

Mas é melhor eu continuar logo, senão vou acabar contando o capítulo todo aki!

Bjjux e espero que vcs curtam!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens pertecem ao Clamp e não a mim, infelizmente!!!

Vamos lá.

_**Legenda:**_

**- **blá blá blá - _Fala_

**"blá blá blá" - **_Pensamentos_

(blá blá blá) - _comentários da autora_

**No capítulo anterior**

- Mas ele é lindo Sakura você tem que admitir isso.

- Quem é lindo? - disse uma voz masculina.

Sakura e Tomoyo se viraram para ver que acabava de chegar. E tiveram uma surpresa ao verem quem era que tinha ouvido parte da conversa que estavam tendo.

**Capítulo 6 - A chegada de Eriol e os Acontecimentos.**

- Eriol! - Gritou Sakura abraçando Eriol.

- Olá querida Sakura - Disse retribuindo o abraço.

- Que bom te ver novamente - Disse enquanto se desfazia do abraço.

- Realmente faz um bom tempo que não nos vimos - Disse sorrindo para Sakura - Olá Tomoyo!

- Oi Eriol - Tomoyo respondeu um pouco tímida.

- Mas Eriol o que você faz por aqui? - Disse Sakura sorrindo.

- Eu tenho algo pelo qual devo proteger!

- Algo que deve proteger? Você me deixa confusa Eriol!

- Eu sei, mas não posso dizer mais nada! Sinto muito Sakura!

- Tudo bem Eriol, já me acostumei com esse seu jeito misterioso!

Sakura conhecia Eriol há muito tempo. Ele ajudou Sakura na transoformação das cartas, ele também treinou Sakura para melhorar sua magia. Ele no fundo sabia que ela era uma maga muito poderosa, que possuia muita mágia dentro de si, mas ela deveria aprender a usá-la corretamente, por isso ele treinou Sakura. Eriol a ensinou a indetificar presenças mágicas, a fazer pequenos feitiços e outras mágias simples. Mostrou que ela possuia o poder de cura, mas para desenvolver esse poder, ela deveria se esforçar e ter um motivo muito forte.

Com o tempo, Sakura e Eriol se tornaram grandes amigos. Sakura sempre adorava a companhia de Eriol, não sabia o por que, mas se sentia bem ao seu lado, sabia que parte desse conforto era por causa da aura mágica dele, mas sabia também que era por que gostava muito dele, não que ela o amasse, talvez sim, mas apenas como um bom amigo e nada mais. Nunca confundiu o sentimento de amizade que tinha com Eriol. Sempre soube que ele era um amigo que ajudaria no que fosse possível, sempre ajudou. Tudo que ela sabia, foi ele que ensinou.

- Que bom que já se acostumou, assim não preciso ficar tentando enrolar!

- Mas depois você vai me contar tudo bem direitinho ouviu bem?

- Ok Sakura, talvez eu diga, mas mudando de assunto, o que duas belas damas fazem por aqui sozinhas?- Perguntou Eriol, sempre com seu estilo inglês.

- Eu já estava indo para casa- respondeu Sakura.

- Quer que eu acompanhe vocês? Assim botamos a conversa em dia e não deixo vocês voltando para casa sem compainha.

- Por mim tudo bem, faz tempo que a gente não se fala e você Tomoyo?

- O quê? - Tomoyo estava distraída, desde que reencontrou Eriol, sentiu um friozinho na barriga. Não sentia ciúme de Eriol e Sakura, sabia que eram bom amigos e que sempre era assim quando se encontravam. Mas sentiu-se envergonhada de falar com ele, sabia que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, mas tinha medo de não ser correspondida, por isso se manteve calada sobre seus sentimentos.

- Tomoyo você estava pensando em quê hein?

- Eu? Em nada, por quê?

- Você não ouviu nada que estavamos falando!

- Eu ouvi sim Sakura! Quem disse que não?

- Ouviu é? Então por que não diz a resposta da minha pergunta?

- Eu só não ouvi a parte da pergunta - Tomoyo tentava fingir que não estava distraída pensando em como Eriol havia mudado.

- Ok eu vou fingir que acredito! - Disse Sakura.

- Mas vamos parar de conversar, que eu vou acompanhá-las em casa. - Disse Eriol.

- Ok, vamos Tomoyo!

- Desculpa, mas agora eu tenho que ir para o ensaio da apresentação que vai ter aqui na faculdade.

- Que pena Tomoyo, me esqueci que você fazia parte de um dos números da apresentação!

- Tudo bem Sakura! Podem ir sem mim.

- Não quer que a gente espere por você? Não faz mal nenhum não é Eriol?

- Claro que não! Não vai ser incômodo te esperar - Disse Eriol.

- Não precisam esperar, eu vou demorar - Sakura iria retrucar, mas Tomoyo levantou a mão, fazendo um gesto para que ela não interrompesse - Eu sei que você vai dizer que não importa esperar, mas eu me importo, não vou conseguir ensaiar direito, você quer atrapalhar é?

- Não Tomoyo, eu não quero que você volte sozinha para casa, é perigoso!

- Eu tenho que concordar com a Sakura, pode ser perigoso - Disse Eriol.

- Sakura você sabe muito bem que eu já voltei sozinha outras vezes.

- Mas foi por que não restava outra opção, mas agora tem!

- Mas não precisa.

- Tomoyo!

- Já sei, eu chamo o motorista da minha mãe para me buscar! Fica melhor assim?

- Assim me deixa mais tranqüila.

- Agora deixa eu ir, porque já estou um pouco atrasada.

- Xau Tomoyo, mas eu vou ligar, para saber se está tudo bem!

- Ok Sakura, Xau! Xau Eriol!

- Xau Tomoyo- Disse Eriol acenando para Tomoyo!

- Podemos ir Eriol? Ou só porque a Tomoyo não está mais com a gente, o convite de me levar para casa não está mais de pé?

- Claro que ainda está de pé, temos muito o que conversar - Disse Eriol.

- Também acho.

- Então me daria a honra de sua companhia? - Disse oferecendo o braço para Sakura.

- Claro, adoraria! - Disse enlaçando o braço do amigo e entrando na brincadeira dele.

Eriol e Sakura saíram sorrindo e conversando animadamente. Eriol olhou para uma janela da faculdade, mas só conseguiu ver alguém se escondendo para não ser visto. Sorriu, já sabendo quem era.

- Que foi Eriol? - Perguntou Sakura, curiosa para saber por que Eriol estava sorrindo em direção a janela.

- Nada querida Sakura, mas é que tinha alguém nos observando! (me lembrei do anime agora)

- Não seria a Tomoyo, para saber se realmente tinhamos feito o que combinamos?

- Não foi a Tomoyo, mas não é nada importante, não precisa se preucupar.

- Tudo bem, se o poderoso mago Clow diz, quem sou eu para desmentir! - Disse em tom debochado.

- Sakura você sabe que eu não sou o mago clow!

- Mas é a reencarnação dele, herdou até seus poderes mágicos!

- É verdade como você disse eu tenho o poder dele, mas não sou ele! - disse enquanto voltava a caminhar com Sakura.

- Ok Eriol, sei que não adianta tentar discutir com você - Disse sorrindo.

Eles então saíram da faculdade, sempre sorrindo. Os anos passaram-se, mas a amizade dos dois continuava a mesma. E sempre continuaria.

Voltando um pouco o tempo, para ser mais exata, na hora em que Sakura e Tomoyo conversavam antes de Eriol aparecer.

Shaoran estava passando pelos corredores da faculdade, andava muito pensativo. Ele sabia que tinha outros assuntos para serem tratados, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em uma certa pessoa. Ela sempre estava de cara feia para ele, não sabia bem o por que, mas um dia iria descobrir.

Ele caminhava tranqüilamente, mas parou assim que ouviu a voz de Sakura. Ele se virou e viu uma cena que o deixou muito irritado, não sabia o por que, mas sentiu uma raiva brotar em seu peito. Ele viu Sakura gritar o nome de Eriol e abraça-lo logo em seguida. Pareciam se dar muito bem, para a tristeza de Shaoran. Eles conversavam animadamente e sempre estavam sorrindo. Shaoran prestava bastante atenção naquela conversa, poderia não ouvir nada, mas observava qualquer ação suspeita. Ele viu que Tomoyo estava presente e se tranquilizou, afinal não estavam só os dois. _**"Pelo menos, ele não irão fazer nada, não na frente de Tomoyo"**_Shaoran assim que percebeu o que havia pensado se arrependeu, afinal pouco importava se tivessem algo, não ligaria se fossem namorados. Ele dizia isso para si mesmo, estava convencido de que não se importava se ela namorasse ou não com Eriol.

Shaoran continuou observando os três. E logo percebeu que Tomoyo estava indo embora, deixando Sakura e Eriol sozinhos. Ele continuou observando o aconteceria depois de finalmente, eles estarem só. Viu Eriol estender o braço para Sakura e ela aceitando o gesto, com um imenso sorriso nos lábios. Shaoran começou a pensar que Sakura não gostava de se aproximar dele, por que era namorada de Eriol. _"__**Será que é por isso que ela sempre se afasta de mim? Para evitar ciúmes no namorado?"**_Shaoran estava perdido em seus pensamentos, mas percebeu que Eriol olhava em direção a si, Shaoran tentado se esconder, foi para trás da parede que havia perto da janela. Ele esperou o tempo que foi necessário para Eriol ir embora. Não demorou muito e ele pode ouvir o som de passos novamente. Shaoran foi em direção à janela e viu Sakura e Eriol passando pelo portão da faculdade.

Shaoran voltou a caminhar em direção à saída da faculdade. Ele tentava pensar em algo que não fosse Eriol e Sakura. Ele queria ser amigo de Sakura(só amigo é? sei...), ele conhecia Sakura muito pouco, mas ele pode perceber que era uma pessoa muito divertida. Depois que 'conversou' com ela no ínicio das aulas, ele viu que era muito certinha, podia ser divertida, mas mesmo assim muito correta, agora ele conseguia entender o motivo dela namorar o Eriol, eles eram feitos um para o outro, os dois sempre gostavam de fazer tudo corretamente, os dois não gostavam do jeito mulherengo de Shaoran. _**"Eles se merecem"**_. Shaoran assim que chega em casa, ele toma seu banho e se deita para tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Sakura e Eriol caminhavam em direção da casa de Sakura. Conversavam sobre tudo, afinal tinham que colocar a conversa em dia.

- Então o Kero continua guloso? - Perguntou Eriol

- Continua sim, ele não consegue fazer nada que preste - disse Sakura, lembrando de que Kero não terminou de interpretar os seus sonhos.

- Nossa Sakura, você não costumava xingar tanto assim o Kero!

- É que ele me irritou hoje de manhã!

- Posso saber o motivo?

- É que ele não sabe nem interpretar um sonho direito!

- Mas Sakura, não é preciso intrepretar um sonho. Você tem que ver se vai acontecer ou não, você sabe que alguns sonhos são premonições!

- Eu sei Eriol, mas é que o Kero disse que não é uma premonição, ele diz que é algo diferente.

- Então você teve um Drelife?

- Drelife? Que isso?

- É um sonho diferente, um sonho de vida! Ele resume seu passado, seu presente e seu futuro, mas não em flashs de tempo e sim com algo que pode lhe confudir. É muito díficil explicar.

- Eu entendi o que quis dizer Eriol, acho que foi esse tal de drelife que eu tive hoje de manhã.

- Se foi realmente isso sua mágia está muito forte Sakura.

- Mágia forte é?

- É, não é qualquer mago que pode ter um drelife, afinal ele resume sua vida em algo um pouco diferente e só poucos tem essa capacidade.

- Pra mim tanto faz!

- Pode ser importante Sakura. Na interpretação que o Kero fez, o que foi que ele te falou?

- É que o Kero não terminou a interpretação do meu sonho.

- Então me conte como foi seu sonho e o que as poucas interpretações do Kero dizia.

Sakura contou tudo sobre o seu sonho, contou também o que Kero pensava sobre tudo aquilo e por fim contou que o Kero não quis terminar a interpretação de seus sonhos. Eriol escutava tudo com muita atenção, realmente o que o Kero havia dito a Sakura era verdade, mas algo o preucupava bastante, ele sabia o motivo de Kero não continuar a interpretação e esperava que ambos estivessem errados sobre a interpretação dos sonhos de Sakura.

- Então Eriol, o que esse sonho quis dizer?

- Não sei Sakura, aliás não devo lhe contar.

- Mas Eriol se eu souber o que é, posso me defender melhor!

- Não Sakura, você não pode se defender!

- Como não?

- É que o que vai acontecer, não depende de mágia! Depende só de você.

- Mas é muito grave?

- Não, apenas depende de sua decisão, se você optar pela certa, tudo ocorrerá bem, mas caso contrário...

- Você está me deixando maluca sabia?

- Desculpe Sakura, mas só o que posso dizer é que deve tomar muito cuidado!

- Ok, ok, já me acostumei com todo mundo pedindo desculpa para mim e dizendo que não pode falar mais nada!

Sakura notou que já haviam chegado em sua casa. Não queria prolongar o assunto, mas descobriria a qualquer custo, o que havia de tão perigoso em seu sonho. Decidiu pensar sobre isso depois, porque o que ela queria agora, era entrar em sua casa e descansar. Tinha sido um dia e tanto aquele.

- Tchau Eriol - disse abrindo o portão de sua casa.

- Tchau Sakura, eu só quero dizer que a única defesa que poderá usar para vencer o perigo que você irá correr, é consultando a si mesma, ou seja, a defesa não vem da mágia e sim do amor de seu coração.

- Eriol...

- Tenho que ir agora, tchau Sakura.

- Tchau

Sakura entrou em casa, pensando no que Eriol havia lhe dito. Ela subiu para o banheiro, para tomar um banho relaxante. Não era todo dia que você descobre que estará correndo perigo. E não é todo dia que você sem querer ajuda um rapaz maravilhoso a se levantar. Ela se arrependeu mentalmente, por pensar em Shaoran como um rapaz maravilhoso, mas ele era um tremendo de um mulherengo e ainda pelo que pôde perceber, ele era daqueles populares, metido a gostosão. Ela estava se irritando ao se lembrar dele provocando-a.

**Flashback**

- É um prazer revê-la novamente, senhorita Kinomoto - disse quando passou por Sakura, mas em um tom que só ela pode ouvir.

- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo! - Respondeu Sakura. De ínicio Shaoran ficou surpreso com a língua afiada de Sakura. Mas se era guerra que ela queria, guerra ela teria.

Shaoran se sentou e curvou a cabeça, para falar ao ouvido de Sakura. Ela ao sentir a repiração de Shaoran, sem querer prendeu a respiração.

- Se me conhecer melhor saberá que toda vez que me ver, sentirá uma extrema felicidade, Sakura- Ele disse em seu ouvido, Sakura soltou a respiração que havia prendido e se arrepiou por inteiro ao ouvir seu nome sendo sussurrado por Shaoran.

- Dúvido muito Li.

- Para que tantas formalidades comigo Sakura?

- Normalmente trato com formalidades pessoas que eu não conheço!

- Quando não se conhece, tratamos com formalidades, mas nós nos conhecemos e temos intimidade o sufiente para chamarmo-nos só pelo primeiro nome.

- Eu não tenho intimidade nenhuma com você tá?

- Mas já nos conhecemos bastante e se me conhecer melhor, verá que sou muito mais do que pensa.

- Não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- Se arrependeu de conversar comigo Sakurinha?

- Sim, me arrependi e muito, mas não pretendo cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- Mas se odeia tanto conversar comigo, por que ainda sim me responde? Ou por que ainda está mantendo esta conversa por tanto tempo?

- Quer saber, como você disse, estou mantendo esta conversa por muito tempo, tempo até demais, por isso vamos encerrar esta conversa, sim?

- Claro, eu sei que jamais admitiria que não resisti em ouvir minha voz- disse Shaoran em um tom sedutor.- Por isso irei permanecer calado, para sua tristeza.

Fim do Flashback

- Que ódio daquele metido a gostosão - Disse Sakura a si mesma.

Sakura terminou seu banho e foi se deitar, estava muito cansada e tivera um dia cheio. Ela assim que deitou em sua cama, adormeceu. Ignorando qualquer comentário vindo de Kero.

Sakura conversava animadamente com Tomoyo. Estavam em um jardim muito bonito, elas estavam sorrindo e se divertindo. Até que do nada o ambiente em que elas estavam se transforma, agora tudo estava escuro e tudo no mais absoluto silêncio. Sakura tentava falar, mas nada saía de seus lábios. Ela procurou por Tomoyo, mas não conseguia enxergar nada. Começou a procurar por todos os cantos, mas não conseguia achar Tomoyo. Ela estava desitindo quando ouviu uma voz gritar seu nome.

- SAKURAAAAAAA

Era Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo? Onde você está? - Sakura procurava por todos os lados, mas não via Tomoyo em lugar algum.

- Sakura me ajude, por favor!

- Tomoyo, me diga onde você está para poder ajudá-la.

- SAKURAAAA!

Depois de Tomoyo gritar o nome de Sakura novamente, uma violeta cai do nada, mas esta ao tocar no chão, uma grande poça de sangue é feita. Sakura olha aquela cena e fica preucupada. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com sua amiga.

- Tomoyo?... Tomoyo?...

- TOMOYOOOOOO - Sakura acorda suando, não entendeu o que tinha se passado, mas estava preucupada, tudo parecia tão real.

- O que foi Sakura, outro sonho? - Kero apareceu e perguntou á Sakura.

- Foi um pesadelo, nada de tão importante. - Sakura estava ofegante e muito preucupada.

- Que bom que não é nada.

- Mas eu sei que algo pode acontecer.

- Seria uma premonição?

- Não, mas ele quis dizer algo. Algo em relação á Tomoyo.

- Calma Sakura, pode não ser nada.

- Eu não ficarei tranqüila sem saber onde ela está, se ela está segura.

- Onde está Tomoyo?

Sakura olha o relógio. Viu que naquela hora, Tomoyo deveria estar em casa. Se lembrou que ligaria para ela, para saber se estava tudo bem.

- Deve estar em casa, o ensaio já acabou.

- Ela volta sozinha para casa?

- Ela disse que pediria para o motorista da mãe dela, ir buscá-la.

- Então não há problemas!

- Vou ligar para ela, para saber se ela chagou bem.

- Acho que é melhor, assim você ficará mais calma

Sakura liga para casa de Tomoyo.

- _Residência dos Daidouji. Boa Noite_. - Diz uma empregada da mansão.

- Olá, eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, a Tomoyo está?

_- Desculpe, mas a senhorita Daidouji ainda não voltou da faculdade._

- Mas o ensaio já deve ter acabado, a faculdade não fica aberta até essa hora.

_- Sinto muito, mas a única informação que tenho, é que a senhorita Daidouji ainda não chegou._

- Desculpe perguntar, mas a senhora saberia me informar se o motorista que iria buscá-la teve algum contratempo e não pôde ir?

_- Pelo que eu saiba nenhum motorista iria buscar a senhorita Daidouji._

**"Droga aposto que a Tomoyo se esqueceu de avisar e acabou vindo sozinha para casa." **pensou Sakura.

- Obrigada por me avisar.

_- De nada, senhorita Kinomoto._

- Tchau.

_- Tchau._

Sakura não sabia como conseguiu se despedir da empregada. Estava preucupada com Tomoyo, ela sabia que tinha algo errado, ela sentia que Tomoyo corria perigo, a prova de que tinha algo ruim para acontecer, era aquele sonho que tivera. Aquele sonho era um sinal de que algo perigoso podia acontecer á Tomoyo. Sakura estava muito triste, pensamentos horríveis vieram em sua mente.

- Tomoyo... - Disse enquanto sentia os olhos marejados. - ...eu vou te ajudar, custe o que custar. - Uma lágrima escorre sobre o rosto de Sakura, uma lágrima triste e solitária.

**Continua**

**N.A.: Gente a fic n está acabando n viu? Só quero deixar bem claro isso. Povs eu demorei mt para escrever esse capítulo, não saiu como esperava, mas é que eu tava desanimada, pq n recebi mts reviews! Mas beleza, essa semana foi otima para mim, fiz novas amizades, amizades super legais! Mas voltando a fic, eu garanto que no próximo capítulo vai ter a primeira batalha entre sakura e shaoran! n digo os detalhes, pq é surpresa, mas eu espero mts reviews, senão vou demorar para postar, pois vou pensar que vcs n gostaram da fic! Eu quero dizer que o capítulo tem algumas informções que poderão ser uteis no futuro hein? Genteee eu ameii o Shaoran com ciúmes, ele é tão lindo. Ele pensa que Sakura namora o Eriol O.O, To passada, aliás, não to não, fui eu que inventei isso ! No finalzinho eu estava mais inspirada, pq o fiz de madrugada, de 1:00 da manhã, paresse que eu tenho mais idéias quando escrevo de madrugada o.O, to me assustando comigo mesma! Ah sim, até a próxima! Bjjux**

Quero agradecer tds que mandaram reviews, muito obrigada mesmo! Aqueles que leram, mas n comentaram, td bem, talvez n tenham gostado e eu respeito a opnião deles!

Quero agradecer mais ainda a **Bruna C. M.(**cah), pois ela é super legal e está sempre ajudando com alguma dúvida sobre a fic ou simplesmente conversando comigo! Gente, n deixem de conferir as duas fics da Bruna, Lady and Tramp e Invasão de privacidade, eu recomendo a todos! Muito obrigada viu Bruna? Bjjux

**Natsumi Shimizudani** brigada por sempre comentar e ler minhas fics, saiba que vc é uma amiga super querida pra mim. Bjjuxx

Tb agradeço a **Sakura lindah** por me aturar no orkut! Eu falo demais neh? Bjuux

Obrigada **Gabii GLO xD**, por ler minha fic e apoiar eu postar lá no orkut! Brigada mesmooo! To aki se precisar viu?

**kaede** brigada por estar comentando no orkut e sempre me incentivando! Bjokaass

**Isabella-Chan** tb lhe agradeço novamente por sempre acompanhar minha fic e tb me apoiar lá nor orkut viu?

Agora agradeço mt a tds!

**Yamamoto**: Oiii, ainda bem que gostou, sei que n nos conhecemos muito e n quero que pense que eu sou chata, é que n podemos conversar mt neh? Eu n quero incomodar vc pedindo pra ser minha revisora, por isso n comentei nada, só n quero dar trabalho!

**Mah: **Oii eu vou continuar sim Mah, acho que pelos reviews que eu recebi, estão gostando! Que bom que vc está gostando e eu agradeço mt por vc estar gostando! Bjjux

**natizinhaa:** Oiee, mas vc gostou do Shaoran malvado?? Eu adoro novos leitores! Brigadinha pelo review, pois tem gente que le, mas n comenta, eu sei q a pessoa n tem obrigação, mas mesmo assim n custa neh? Brigadinha mesmo e da próxima vez deixa seu e-mail, assim eu posso te responder melhor! Bjjuxx

Acho que agradeci a tds neh? Não é fácil me aturar mt !

Não vou exigir reviews, mas um dos motivos de demorar a postar é minha falta de insentivos, n sei se vcs estão gostando ou n, por isso quero que deixem seu review, nem que seja para criticar algo q n estejam gostando!

Bjjux e brigadaaa!

Postado no dia **06/02/2008**(quarta-feira).


	7. Protegendo a esmeralda

Oii demorei, mas cheguei, tava sem tempo ultimamente sabe!

Mas cheguei e queria que antes que viessem me perguntar ou jogar

pedras na autora aki, queria avisar que esse capítulo n vai estar como prometido, mas que terá uma batalha! Não será da Sak e do Shao, mas lhe garanto que essa batalha do capítulo 7 será muito legal para a introdução de futuros relacionamentos e futuras batalhas também, tá? Por isso a mudança que fiz, foi para melhor! Bjjuux

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens Areshyia e Rushio pertecem a mim, mas o restante pertence ao grupo CLAMP.

_**Legenda:**_

**- **blá blá blá - _Fala_

**"blá blá blá" - **_Pensamentos_

(blá blá blá) - _comentários da autora_

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Protegendo a esmeralda. 

Shaoran estava em seu quarto tentando dormir, algo que para ele estava sendo díficil. Ele estava tentando tirar a cena de Sakura e Eriol se abraçando. Ele não entendia muito bem os motivos para estar pensando nisso, mas Shaoran não iria deixar passar, ele iria perguntar a Eriol se eles eram namorados, só para tirar a dúvida de sua mente e vê se conseguiria parar de pensar em besteiras.

Ele estava indo dormir, mas sentiu uma presença mágica. Pensando na possibilidade de ser o mestre das cartas clow, levantou-se de sua cama o mais rápido possível.

- Será que finalmente vou poder cumprir minha missão e ir embora daqui?

Shaoran trocou de roupa o mais rápido que pôde. Já estava pronto para sair, ele se concentrou para localizar de onde vinha a mágia, foi aí que percebeu que reconhecia aquele tipo de mágia, não sabia de onde, mas já sentiu aquela presença antes.

- Devo estar ficando maluco, mas eu reconheço essa presença mágica, eu tenho certeza! Mas de onde? - Shaoran falava consigo mesmo.

Ele desistiu de tentar reconhecer a presença, o que importava era que encontrasse o ser que possuía essa mágia.

* * *

Areshyia e Rushio conversavam. O assunto? Não poderia ser outro. Como sempre planejavam sobre as cartas clow e seu mestre. Eles queriam além de dinheiro, poder. Melhor dizendo, _ele_ queria, pois Areshyia era apenas um servo. 

- Areshyia quanto tempo falta para ter o eclipse total do sol? - Perguntou Rushio.

- Apenas dois meses, mestre. - Disse Areshyia.

- Temos que nos apressar, o Xiao Ling não deu nenhuma notícia.

- Acho que ele não descobriu nada, afinal ele chegou à Tomoeda a poucos dias. Não daria tempo dele achar o mestre das cartas.

- Concordo com você, sei que o mestre das cartas é muito esperto, não apareceria tão facilmente.

- Foi por isso que mandou um de nossos homens para lá?

- Foi sim, ele é um ótimo ninja.

- Mas o Xiao Ling também é!

- Mas esse ninja que mandei, o Kazuya, é apenas distração.

- Distração?

- O Xiao Ling não sabe, mas o mestre das cartas é bondozo, se visse alguém ser atacado, apareceria facilmente.

- Mas para quê mandar um ninja com mágia?

- Simples. Ele possuíndo mágia, ele poderá...

* * *

Tomoyo andava calmamente pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Estava tudo muito escuro, mas não tinha medo, já fizera inúmeras vezes aquele mesmo caminho. Ela só estava preocupada por ter saído tarde do ensaio e esquecido de que Sakura iria ligar para sua casa, com certeza ela iria ficar preocupada. 

- Acho que ela é muito exagerada.- Disse Tomoyo para si.- Sakura se preocupa muito com minha segurança.

- Devo dar razão a ela. Não deve sair sozinha. - Disse uma voz sombria.

Tomoyo vira-se para olhar de onde a voz vinha. Procurou por todos os lados, mas não conseguia ver ninguém. Pensou que tivesse sido pura imaginação, por isso voltou a caminhar, ignorando a voz que ouviu a poucos instantes atrás.

- Onde a senhorita pensa que vai?- Disse aparecendo na frente de Tomoyo.

- Q...quem é você? - Disse Tomoyo gaguejando.

- Acho que deveria saber que jamais revelaria minha identidade.

- O que quer? Dinheiro? Eu dou minha carteira, se quiser.

- Não quero nada disso, o que quero não é material! - Disse se aproximando de Tomoyo.

- Diga o que quer e me deixe em paz!!! - Disse dando passos para trás.

- Não tem condições de exigir nada! E por que está fugindo de mim? Pareço algum louco por acaso? - Disse enquanto a cada passo que Tomoyo recuava ele avançava.

Tomoyo estava encurralada, não tinha para onde correr, ela agora estava entre uma parede e Kazuya.

- Eu só quero que grite!

- Só que eu grite? Você é algum louco?

- Cala a boca, apenas grite!

- Mas para quê eu vou... AAAAhHHHH- Tomoyo gritou enquanto aquele estranho puxava com toda força seus cabelos.

- Eu disse que você tinha que gritar e não fazer perguntas!

- Tá bom, eu grito, mas por favor, me solta - Disse ainda sentindo uma enorme dor na cabeça.

- Vou soltar, mas quero que grite! - Disse antes de soltar os cabelos de Tomoyo. Alguns fios foram arrancados, mas Kazuya não ligou para esse detalhe.

- Tá bom...Eu vou gritar...Deixa-me apenas recuperar o susto - Disse pausadamente.

- Grite logo - Disse desferindo um tapa no delicado rosto de Tomoyo.

- Ai, por que fazer isso?

- Se eu falar você não entenderá, por isso faça logo o que estou mandando!

- Só me diga o motivo de tal loucura.

- Cala a boca! - Gritou irritado - Por que esse mestre das cartas não aparece logo? Quero matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. - Disse para si mesmo, mas Tomoyo sem querer consegue ouvir sua última fala.

- Não posso gritar sem saber os motivos - Disse sabendo que se gritasse muito Sakura sentiria e iria salvá-la, mas temia que aquele cara fizesse algo com ela.

_"Ele não sabe que Sakura é a mestra das cartas, ele pensa que é um homem o dono das cartas clow"_ pensou Tomoyo.

- Sua curiosidade vai custar a sua vida. Irá morrer lentamente.

- Quem irá morrer é você! - Disse uma voz atrás do estranho.

* * *

Sakura voava, com a ajuda da carta alada, pelo céu de Tomoeda, sabia que estava acontecendo algo com Tomoyo, sentiu algum tipo de pressentimento e para piorar, tinha tido aquele sonho. 

Ela olhava atentamente toda a cidade, não sabia por onde começar. Sakura continuou voando, mas no céu não podia ver tudo claramente, por isso decidiu voar mais próxima á cidade.

Estava começando a desistir, afinal a cidade poderia ser pequena, mas a quantidade de ruas que ela possuía era enorme. Não sabia por onde começar a busca, não sabia onde Tomoyo estaria. Decidiu que iria fazer o caminho de volta para a casa de Tomoyo.

Sakura voava para a casa de Tomoyo, estava cansada de voar, mas não desistiria tão facilmente. Ela ouviu alguns sons vindo de uma rua que ficava próxima a faculdade. Decidiu se aproximar para saber o que estava acontecendo. Não sabia se era algum assalto ou algo parecido, por isso ela recolheu a carta alada e se aproximou ainda mais, e para a sua surpresa uma das vozes era a de Tomoyo. Ela correu para o local de onde vinha o som e viu em sua frente uma Tomoyo agachada chorando e um homem vestido de preto, com o rosto coberto e uma espada na mão. Não sabia o que fazer, iria usar mágia, mas viu que ele atacaria Tomoyo e não tinha tempo de invocar o báculo e usar as cartas. Por isso decidiu interferir, depois pensaria no que fazer.

- Quem irá morrer é você! - Disse Sakura determinada.

- Oras, que é você? - Perguntou Kazuya.

- Isso não interessa! Agora vai embora daqui! - Disse Sakura segurando um colar que estava debaixo da blusa que ela usava.

- Quem você pensa que é garota? Acha que consegue me vencer? - Disse virando para Sakura.

- Mas é claro que... - Sakura parou de falar, quando viu Tomoyo balançando negativamente a cabeça. Não entendeu o motivo de Tomoyo, mas decidiu dar um voto de confiança na amiga.- ...não! - Continuou Sakura.

- Pelo menos sabe que não é capaz de me vencer!

- Só peço que solte minha amiga, por favor!

- E por que eu faria isso? - Disse com um sorrisinho irônico.

- Não sei o que você quer, mas eu fico no lugar dela, só deixa-a ir!

- Não Sakura, vá embora- Disse Tomoyo entrando na conversa.

- Não vou Tomoyo, acha que eu faria isso? - Sakura perguntou.

- Claro que não, mas--

- Calem as duas! - Falou Kazuya interrompendo Tomoyo - Quem disse que uma das duas vão sair daqui? Eu não falei que uma poderia sair e outra ficar!

- Mas para quê ficar com duas? Não serve só uma? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Isso não é da sua conta! Só uma serve, mas se eu soltar uma de vocês, tenho certeza que vão correndo contar para a polícia ou chorar nos braços do papai! - Disse tratando-as como duas crianças.

- Olha eu garanto que não vamos chamar a polícia! Em relação ao meu pai, ele deve estar trabalhando, então não poderei falar com ele. Por isso pode deixar uma de nós livres, não? - Perguntou Sakura, enquanto Tomoyo mantinha-se calada.

- Primeiro: Problema seu se resolveu ser a corajosa e apareceu aqui, deveria ter ignorado os gritos e ido embora, mas já que resolveu ficar, deve aguentar as consequências! - Disse ficando próximo á Sakura, que estava ao lado de Tomoyo - Segundo: Não vou deixar vocês duas saírem nem tão cedo daqui! - Sakura iria responder, mas ele foi mais rápido e continuou já sabendo que ela provavelmente tentaria convence-lo. - E terceiro: Não adianta tentar me convencer.

_**"Droga"**_ pensou Sakura _**"O que eu faço agora? Não posso usar mágia, não sei os motivos, mas a Tomoyo sabendo que eu iria invocar o báculo, disse pelo balançar da cabeça que eu não deveria fazer isso. Eu deveria tê-lo atacado enquanto estava escondida, assim ele não tinha como me ver e poderia usar minha mágia tranquilamente." **_Sakura estava confusa e arrependida por não ter pensado em usar mágia no momento em que ele não a via. _**"Não posso voltar atrás, tenho que me concentrar e pensar no que fazer. Como fugir desse homem que quer..." **_Ela nem ao menos sabia o que ele queria! Estava muito confusa e ela quando queria, se tornava muito corajosa. Por isso perguntaria o motivo ou não se chamaria Sakura Kinomoto.

- Ô grandão de preto! - Sakura chamou sem se importar com a cara feia que Kazuya dirigia á ela, devido ao "apelido"

- Não me chame disso que você acabou de falar!

- Então eu te chamo como? - Perguntou tentando parecer inocente e pensando se descobriria a identidade daquele estranho.

- Achas muito esperta não? - Disse não caindo no "truque" de Sakura - Achas mesmo que direi quem sou?

- Acho! - Falou com uma voz super natural.

- Estás completamente enganada! Não direi meu nome para você, deveria saber que não seria fácil me enganar!

- Não custa tentar neh?! - Disse com um sorrisinho.

- Eu já estou perdendo a paciência, você age como se nada estivesse acontecendo!

- E por acaso está acontecendo algo? - Sakura tentava irritá-lo!

- Mas é CLARO que está!

- Ah é? O quê? Estamos conversando amigavelmente!

- Amigavelmente? Não me faça rir! Em breve morrerão!

- Vai nos matar? Mas por quê?

- Deixe de ser curiosa e fique no seu lugar!

- Qual é o meu lugar?

- Quieta, ou melhor, gritando! De preferência alto!

- TÁ BOM, VOU FALAR GRITANDO AGORA - Disse gritando.

- É para gritar de medo e não COMIGO - Disse perdendo a paciência.

- Você não explica as coisas! Como eu ia saber?

- Cala a boca!

- Mas eu não deveria gritar??

- Ai Buda, o que eu fiz para merecer uma pessoa insuportável como essa? Ainda mais sendo mulher!

- Qual o problema de ser mulher - Disse Sakura ignorando o fato de ser chamada de insuportável!

- Mulheres não prestam.

- O quê? Você não passa de um machista idiota! Seu baka!

- Cale a boca - Disse dando um forte tapa no rosto de Sakura, deixando marca vermelha na bochecha dela. - Não tem o direito de me ofender.

- NÃO VOU CALAR, VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA E NADA VAI MUDAR, PODE BATER EM MIM, NÃO LIGO, VOCÊ CONTINUA SENDO UM IDIOTA! - Assim que terminou de dizer isso sentiu seu rosto esquentar novamente, indicando que levara outra tapa e dessa vez mais forte que o primeiro.

- Deveria me respeitar se tem amor a própria vida.

- Só respeito quem merece ser respeitado e não uma pessoa como você!

- Agora já chega - Disse pegando os braços de Sakura e arrastando-a pelas ruas, sem ligar se estava machucando-a ou não.

- Me larga! - Disse puxando os braços na tentativa de se soltar.

- Cale-se e fique quieta, perdi minha paciência com você!

Sakura estava arrependida por não ter usado mágia enquanto podia, fez o que Tomoyo havia lhe pedido, mas diante das circunstâncias, era bem melhor ela ser descoberta por usar mágia do que correr os risco de morrer na mão daquele estranho.

Ela tentava se soltar e invocar o báculo, mas Kazuya a prendia com muita força, não conseguiria se ver livre dele. Ele estava irritado e Sakura sabia que parte da irritação dele, era culpa dela. Estava começando a ficar com medo, mas ela não demonstraria, pois pelo menos conseguiu ajudar sua amiga Tomoyo. Tomoyo! Sakura se virou para ver se a amiga estava lá e para a sua surpresa ela tinha sido mais esperta e já havia fugido. Ficou feliz, pelo menos estar sendo puxada por um completo estranho, tinha um lado bom.

- Vejo que sua amiga te deixou sozinha.

- Na minha opinião, eu acho que você foi muito burro, deixou a Tomoyo escapar. Para mim é bom, pois além da minha amiga estar livre de você, eu posso provar que é um tremendo idiota! - Disse sorrindo, se Sakura no inicio sentiu medo, ele agora já não existia mais!

- Oras sua...! - Bateu novamente em seu rosto antes de segurá-la pelos braços e empurrá-la.

- Aii - Disse Sakura ao ser empurrada e se desequilibrando, indo direto ao chão.

- Você merecia muito mais!

Sakura encarou aquele homem a sua frente. Estava com ódio no olhar, algo que era praticamente impossível para a doce Sakura, que de doce naquele momento não tinha nada. Ela estava pronta para avançar pra cima dele, mas sentiu um dor no punho.

_**"Devo ter quebrado quando caí no chão, ou melhor, quando fui empurrada ao chão."**_ pensou Sakura fitando o braço que estava roxo!

- A florzinha machucou a mãozinha? Que tragédia! Que tal cortamos para não ficar a marca? - Disse pegando uma espada.

- Acho que é você que vai ficar marcado.

Kazuya ouviu uma voz atrás de si e se assustou quando percebeu que não era apenas um rapaz forte, ele sabia que reconhecia aquele jovem de algum lugar, mas a fraca iluminação do lugar não era favorável a ele.

- Quem é você?

* * *

Shoaran saiu correndo de seu apartamento, não sabia o por que, mas sabia que estava acontecendo algo errado. Ele sentia a mágia cada vez mais perto, e esta, estava se alterando cada vez mais, as vezes ela se misturava com outra presença mágica que ele não sabia identificar, mas que era muito poderosa. 

Ele estava indo em direção de onde vinha a mágia, mas ele sem querer esbarrou com alguém, ambos indo direto ao chão.

- Desculpe, mas você precisa ajudar minha amiga. - Disse uma voz feminina que ainda não tinha visto em quem tinha esbarrado.

- Daidouji? O que faz a uma horas dessa na rua? E ainda mais sozinha?

Tomoyo levantou o rosto para fitar quem tinha esbarrado nela e ficou surpresa ao ver Shaoran Li na sua frente.

- Li? Você...tem que... me ajudar...- Disse tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Calma, o que aconteceu?

- A Sa... Saku...Sakura!

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Tinha um cara estranho... todo de preto, ele tentou me atacar, foi ai que a Sakura apareceu para me ajudar...mas ela acabou discutindo com o carinha e ele arrastou-a não sei pra onde! Eu estou preocupada Li. Estou com medo de que algo aconteça de ruim com ela!

- Droga, ela tem que se meter em encrenca! - Shaoran falou com uma leve irritação na voz, mas ao mesmo tempo muita preucupação.

- Ela só quis me ajudar! Por favor Li, salva a vida da Sakura!

- Claro Daidouji! Onde foi que esse cara estranho levou a Sakura?

- Pra lá - Disse apontando para a direção que Kazuya levara Sakura arrastada.

- É melhor eu me apressar - Shaoran iria começar a correr na direção que Tomoyo apontara, mas parou ao ver que a mesma o seguia. - Tomoyo acho melhor você ir atrás de reforços, eu posso dar conta desse cara, mas acho que a justiça deve ser feita pelas mãos dos oficiais.

- Mas Shaoran...

- Daidouji, é o melhor para Sakura! - Interrompeu o que Tomoyo iria dizer.

- Ok Li, vou ver se acho alguém para ajudar - Disse correndo para o lado oposto que Shaoran seguia.

Shaoran correu o mais rápido que pôde, estava preocupado com Sakura, temia que aquela mágia que ele sentiu fosse esse tal 'estranho de preto'. Realmente suas dúvidas foram esclarecidas, pois ao se aproximar do local que provavelmente encontraria Sakura, ele sentiu a tal presença mágica. Ele não sabia se ficava feliz, por estar perto de ajudar Sakura, ou se ficava com medo pela possibilidade de ter chegado tarde demais.

Ao chegar no local seu coração se tranquilizou ao ver que Sakura ainda estava viva e que nada de muito grave tinha acontecido com ela. Ele se aproximou por trás e pôde ouvir quando ele fez a menção de machuca-la. Automaticamente ele pôs a espada no pescoço do 'estranho'. No ínicio Shaoran nada disse, mas seu coração estava quase gritando de preucupação e angústia de ver Sakura um pouco encolhida no chão e chorando. Uma raiva enorme brotou no peito de Shaoran, se pudesse mataria-o ali mesmo, mas ele não faria isso, antes tinha que saber como Sakura estava e deixa-lo nas mão da polícia, mas antes ele tinha que assuta-lo um pouco.

- Acho que é você que vai ficar marcado. - Disse Shaoran ameaçando-o.

Shaoran viu o tal sujeito virar-se com um expressão surpresa no rosto. Sentiu melhor a mágia vinda daquele 'estranho' e viu que aquele poder era bastante familiar. Sentia algo como se conhecesse aquele tipo de mágia. Como se...

- Quem é você? - Perguntou Kazuya, interrompendo a linha de raciocínio de Shaoran.

- Não é da sua conta, solte a sua espada agora mesmo!

- Podemos entrar em um acordo, eu só quero dar um jeito nessa idiota e depois pode ficar com ela! - Disse Kazuya, irritando ainda mais Shaoran.

- Eu acho que fui bem claro, quero apenas que solte a espada, ou então te mato! Prefere o quê?

- Você não teria coragem!

- Dúvida?! - Disse empurrando um pouco mais sua espada no pescoço de Kazuya.

- Não! Eu já estou soltando a minha espada - Disse enquando colocoava a espada no chão

Shaoran queria dar uma lição naquele cara que tivera a coragem de tentar fazer algo com Sakura. Ele empurrou com o pé, a espada de Kazuya. Vendo que o sujeito não possuía nenhuma arma, se aproximou de Sakura para ver se estava tudo bem, mas não antes de alerta-lo de que se tentasse fugir, estaria assinando sua sentença de morte. Claro que Kazuya não tentou fugir, não por temer a força de Shaoran, e sim porque sentiu que aquele rapaz possuía uma grande mágia.

- Está tudo bem Sakura? - Disse quando se abaixou para falar com Sakura.

- Está sim Shaoran, eu só estou abalada - Sakura falou ainda fitando o chão.

- Que bom, me deixa mais aliviado! Mas ele fez algo de mal para você? - Disse com uma voz preocupada.

- Não, estou bem. - Disse sem encara-lo.

Sakura estava sentindo a dor de ter quebrado a mão e uma leve ardência nas maçãs do rosto, mas esses fatos não a impediu de sentir também uma mágia perto do local em que estava. Ela não queria levantar o rosto, não queria que Shaoran visse como sua bochecha estava vermelha e que perto de sua boca saía um filete de sangue.

Sentiu quando a mágia se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto para averiguar de onde essa presença mágica vinha. Para a sua surpresa, Kazuya era o dono dessa tal mágia e ele estava se aproximando com a espada na mão, com o objetivo de acertar Shaoran por trás, este por sua vez não estava nem sentindo a presença se aproximar, ele só fitava o rosto de Sakura machucado, a raiva que sentira antes havia voltado.

Shaoran levantou a mão para tocar o rosto de Sakura. Mas parou quando ouviu ela chamar sua atenção para algo.

- Li cuidado!! - Sakura gritou apontado para Kazuya, nem percebendo o que Shaoran iria fazer.

Shaoran virou a cabeça para ver o que Sakura apontou e pôde perceber que havia se descuidado em deixar Kazuya para depois. Ele só teve tempo de pegar sua espada e se defender. O impacto foi forte, mas ele conseguiu parar o golpe. Shaoran, usando sua força, empurrou sua espada para frente, afastando Kazuya.

Eles estavam de frente um para o outro e se desafiavam com o olhar. Esperavam o primeiro movimento. Ambos atacaram no mesmo momento. Enquanto Kazuya acertava um sentença de golpes em Shaoran, ele apenas se defendia com muita precisão, pois se fizesse qualquer movimento em falso, seria seu fim. Kazuya já não sabia mais que golpe usar, estava ficando cansado, por isso decidiu que deveria cansar seu adversário e depois voltar a ataca-lo.

Agora Shaoran estava atacando e Kazuya se defendendo, este por sua vez só recuava, e depois de tanto andar para trás, acabou se encurralado na parede. Shaoran apenas sorriu diante daquele fato.

- Então desiste? - Perguntou apontrando a espada para Kazuya.

- Claro que não, mas deveria cuidar melhor da sua namoradinha. - Disse tentando distraí-lo.

Shaoran se vira para ver se Sakura estava em perigo ou se estava machucada, mas viu que ela apenas observava a briga na mesma posição de antes. Logo se voltou para Kazuya percebendo que ele tinha usado aquilo como distração. Mas Shaoran foi recebido por um soco no rosto, ele cambaleou um pouco, mas não chegou a cair. Shaoran passou a mão no rosto e viu que em seu nariz saía um pouco de sangue.

- Então desiste? - Disse Kazuya tentando imitar Shaoran.

- Claro que não, mas pelo menos eu não preciso usar de truques de criança para bater em alguém como você fez.

- Pode ser truque de criança, mas para acreditar nele tem que ser muito idiota, como você foi.

Shaoran ao ouvir ser chamado de idiota, avançou sobre Kazuya, sem se importar se ele estava querendo irrita-lo. Shaoran atacava e discutia com Kazuya.

- Idiota? Pelo menos eu tenho força o suficiente para vencer sem usar 'truques de criança'. - Disse enquanto atacava com sua espada o braço direito de Kazuya.

- Ora pelo que eu saiba o pirralho aqui é você e não eu! - Disse se abaixando para proteger do golpe que levaria de Shaoran e começando a ataca-lo com sua espada.

- Eu sou pirralho? Então você deve ser um bêbê! - Disse se colocando atrás de sua espada para amenizar o golpe que levara de Kazuya.

- Não me faça rir, mas pelo visto não é tão idiota! - Disse se preparando para atacar Shaoran.

- Vejo que está admitindo que não sou idiota, pelo visto não é tão cego e nem tão burro quanto eu pensava - Disse enquanto se defendia de um golpe de Kazuya, que vinha em direção á sua lateral esquerda.

- Muito arrogante você, mas estava me referindo a sua esperteza em relação ás mulheres - Disse observando de longe Sakura.

Shaoran não entendeu no que ele estava se referindo, será que esse estranho sabia que ele era um galinha? galinha não, homem que gosta de curtir a vida. Ele continuou a brigar com Kazuya sem se importar com o que ele queria dizer.

- Vejo que é muito tolo e não percebeu que eu me referia á sua namoradinha - Disse Kazuya apontando para Sakura, fazendo Shaoran olhar pelo canto do olho, a imagem de Sakura no chão prestando bastante atenção. Shaoran voltou sua atenção para Kazuya e este continuou - Ele é muito gata, depois que acabar com você acho que poderemos ser grandes amigos, ou melhor, mais que isso talvez!

Sakura observava tudo com bastante atenção, estava impressionada com a habilidade de luta de Shaoran. Ela pêlo pouco que sabia de luta, notou que Shaoran poderia vencer facilmente a luta, pois seus movimentos eram mais calculados, sua defesa era mais forte e sua capacidade de recuperação era impressionante, afinal mesmo depois de ter levado um soco, ele não se abalou nem um pouco. Sakura também se sentia culpada por estar acontecendo aquilo, pois Shaoran estava lá para ajuda-la, estava se arriscando por sua causa e ela sempre o tratou mal. Ele podia ser mulherengo, mas isso não interferia em uma futura amizade não é?

Sakura continuaria a pensar nessa possibilidade, mas ela viu que a atenção se voltara para ela e ficou com medo do que podia acontecer, podia usar mágia, mas Shaoran não poderia vê-la como uma maga, com certeza a história poderia ser espalhada por aí. _**"Não, é melhor eu evitar". **_Ela parou de pensar, para poder ouvir o que conversavam e ficou com um pouco de pânico quando ouviu a última frase de Kazuya.

Shaoran olhou para Sakura, para saber se ela estava prestando atenção na conversa, e para a surpresa dele, ela estava atenta á tudo. Ele também percebeu que Sakura estava com um pouco de medo e ficou com mais raiva ainda daquele estranho que tivera a ousadia de chamar Sakura de gatinha e dizer que se divertiria com ela. _**"Ele é um tremendo idiota, não vou deixar que Sakura se machuque, só porque ele não pode ver uma mulher bonita na frente."**_ Shaoran querendo encerrar aquela conversa, ataca-o com toda a força que tinha. Kazuya teve um pequeno corte na barriga, afinal estava distraído olhando Sakura, motivo de Shaoran ter mais raiva daquele estranho.

Sakura estava com as mãos na boca para evitar um grito, afinal ficou surpresa com a agilidade de Shaoran e por ter visto que ele fizera um corte em Kazuya. Mas sem querer um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, ela viu que ele fez aquilo porque queria protege-la daquele 'cara de preto'. Estava feliz por Shaoran ter demonstrado ser uma pessoa que tem um pouco de caráter, o conhecia pouco, mas sentiu que ele era muito justo, afinal ele foi salvá-la mesmo que ela tenha sido chata com ele.

Kazuya notou que Shaoran estava mais determinado do que antes e temia que ele o atacasse novamente. Decidiu que não iria provocá-lo novamente, seria muito arriscado fazer isso.

Shaoran foi em direção á Kazuya com a espada na mão, estava disposto a derrotá-lo naquele instante. Shaoran deu uma rasteira, fazendo Kazuya pular para evitar o golpe, mas assim que colocou o pé no chão sentiu uma lâmina cortando o vento que batia perto do seu pescoço. Parou para fitar aquele jovem guerreiro que estava na sua frente, mesmo tendo lutado tão pouco com ele, pôde ver que Shaoran era exelente em artes maciais, pois ele podia ser frio e calculista quando queria. Estava disposto a usar mágia, mas viu que Sakura ainda estava observando-os, decidiu que teria que brigar de homem para homem.

Shaoran voltou a ataca-lo, usando um chute de direita, que acertou na mão de Kazuya, fazendo o seu adversário soltar a espada e olhar os punhos.

- Estas muito decidido não é? Só por causa de umazinha como aquela garota? - Kazuya mal acabou de dizer aquilo e foi recebido por outro chute vindo de Shaoran, mas que dessa vez mirou no rosto de Kazuya.

- Nunca mais se refira a Sakura desse jeito, ouviu bem? - Disse pegando a espada e apontando para Kazuya.

- Desculpa, não foi minha intenção ofende-la. - Disse sorrindo cinicamente.

- Ô grandão de preto, você teve intenção de me ofender sim, pare de tentar fingir. - Disse Sakura se entrometendo na conversa.

Shaoran não pode deixar de sorrir depois da fala de Sakura. As vezes ela parecia tão...tão infantil, tão doce e espontânea. Ele ficaria pensando nas qualidades de Sakura, mas teve que voltar a realidade ao escutar um grito vindo de Sakura, ele se virou e viu que, como estava distraído, Kazuya se levantou e foi atrás de Sakura. Mas para a sorte de Shaoran, Sakura havia gritado antes de Kazuya estar perto o suficiente, para usa-la como 'refém'.

- Não dê nem mais um passo - Disse Shaoran apontando novamente a espada para Kazuya.

Kazuya já imaginava que isso aconteceria, por isso lembrou do treinamento que passou para se tornar um dos melhores ninjas e tratou de colocar em prática um pouco do que aprendera lá. Usando sua agilidade, Kazuya se voltou rapidamente para Shaoran, segurando o braço que ele lhe apontava a espada e girando para trás do corpo de seu adversário.

- Acho que agora eu faço as regras aqui - Disse Kazuya, que agora estava atrás de Shaoran, segurando um de seus braços.

- Você foi muito esperto, mas saiba que esse seu truque é mais velho que o mundo, se isso é possível.

- É tão velho que você foi vítima dele, aliás pela segunda vez você caí nos meus truques, só que dessa vez você disse que já estava ultrapassado.

- Tão ultrapassados que quem sabe lutar bem, sabe o que fazer, ou seja, faria isso - Assim que terminou de dizer isso, Shaoran dá uma cotovelada no estômago de Kazuya, que o solta assim que recebe o golpe. Shaoran aproveita que ele estava com uma das mão pressionando o próprio estômago e chuta novamente o rosto dele, fazendo-o perder o equilibrio e indo direto ao cão.

Kazuya sentiu gosto de sangue na boca e passou uma de suas mãos nos lábios, para verificar se havia cortado. Estava com muito sangue, mas ele apenas ficou furioso quando viu que aquele rapaz na sua frente tinha feito outro corte. Bufou de raiva e determinado a vencer aquela luta, mas ele mal acabou de se levantar e caíu novamente no chão, tinha levado outro golpe de Shaoran, só que dessa vez foi na altura dos joelhos.

Sakura olhava tudo com bastante atenção, estava mais impressionada com a cena que viu, não sabia que Shaoran era tão decidido. Ela pôde ver que depois que a luta realmente começou, que Shaoran não se daria por vencido. E ficou aliviada quando o viu se soltar de Kazuya. Não sabia muito bem o porque, mas ficou muito preocupada quando viu Shaoran ser atacado por Kazuya. Estava com medo, pois não sabia o que poderia acontecer durante aquela briga e ela não podia fazer nada, além de ...

_**"Torcer por você Shaoran, torcer para que fique bem"**_ Pensou esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

- Shaoran acaba com ele, você consegue! - Sakura gritou enquanto sorria para Shaoran, tentando passar confiança.

Shaoran desvia sua atenção para Sakura e observa que ela estava sorrindo, sorrindo com nunca tinha feito antes e isso o motivou ainda mais.

- Não se preucupe, eu vencerei... - Disse para Sakura, mas completando para si mesmo - ...por você Sakura.

**Continua**

**---------------------------**

**N.A.: Oiiii volteei, demorei néh? Mas é que demorei muito para descrever as cenas de lutas, sei que não ficou a cena mais pefeita do mundo, mas tentarei melhorar, pelo menos eu aprendi um pouco mais antes de fazer a briga da Sak e do Shao ! Gente sei que falei que teria os dois iriam brigar, mas como eu expliquei no começo, achei melhor faezr essa cena, fiz isso não para melhorar a fic, também, mas o principal motivo é que eu quis faze-los um pouco mais amigos, sem brigar sabe? AAAhhh gente eu iria colocar o Kuragane(tsubasa chronicle) para fazer o Kazuya, idéia da bruninha! ahuahauh iria ficar legal neh?**

**No próximo capítulo terá: Término da batalha do Shao e do Kazuya, conversa mais amigável da Saky e do Shao e terá um clima entre um dos casais da minha fic! Qual? Terão que ler para saber **

Prometi que postaria hoje e consegui, finalmente!

Agradecimentos a minha amiga Bruna que me ajudou a decidir sobre o capítulo! Bruninhaa brigada tá?

Nattie brigada tb viu?

Agradeço tb tds os meus fiéis leitores, como a Gabii GLO xD, dessinha-almeida e Isabella-Chan! Brigadinhaaa!

Katryna Greenleaf Black se tornou minha letora neh? que bom!

**Camila:** Não aconteceu nada com a Tomoyo como você pôde ver, mas se a saky não tivesse aparecido, não sei o que aconteceria! Demorei mas cheguei!

**Lih:** Demorei né? É que ando muito ocupada sabe? Mas faço o máximo possível, é que as vezes o capítulo para agradar as pessoas tem que ser grande e ficar grande não é tão fácil. To escrevendo o próximo capítulo e dou minha palavra que terão mais dos dois juntos!

Gente pesso que ignorem meus erros de português! Eu n gosto de revisar minhas próprias fics, só as dos outros! Por isso n revisei a fic, ok?

Bjjux e no próximo capítulo mais dialógo da Sak e do Shao!

E não se esqueçam das reviews!

Fui...


	8. Tudo pode acontecer

Volteiii(repararam que eu amo falar isso?)!

Mas voltando para a fic, só digo que o começo é uma continuação do 7! Mas que terá outras coisas, além da briga de Kazuya e Shaoran, ou seja, esse capítulo não será " Protegendo a esmeralda, Parte 2" tá ok?

Ahhh eu n coloquei a batalha completa lá no 7, pq eu n queria demorar mt a postar, então preferi colocar o final aki e postar logo o 7 lá, então fiz para o bem dos meus queridos leitores!

Mas agora curtam mais um capítulo!

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens Areshyia, Rushio e Kazuya pertencem a mim, mas o restante pertence ao grupo CLAMP.

_**Legenda:**_

**-**blá blá blá - _Fala_

**"blá blá blá" - **_Pensamentos_

(blá blá blá) - _comentários da autora_

* * *

Capítulo 8 - Tudo que aconteceu.

Shaoran estava mais determinado, faria de tudo para vencer aquela batalha. Faria isso por Sakura. Começou uma sentença de golpes em Kazuya, todos eram devidamente calculados para acertá-lo, mas não tivera muito sucesso, já que o ninja estava se esquivando de seus ataques. Shaoran começava a achar que a tarefa de derrotá-lo era impossível, mas não desistiria tão facilmente. Começara a ficar cansado, mas toda sua energia voltou quando por alguns segundos, ficou pensando no que havia falado anteriormente.

**"Não irei desistir, irei vencer por Sakura"** pensou Shaoran tentando sentir mais confiança de si mesmo.

Shaoran estava ofegante, o suor contornando seu rosto e seu corpo, mas ele não está cansado. A espada está firme em sua mão. Ele treinou a vida  
inteira para momentos como esse. Iria provar a todos que é o melhor.

Embora no momento ele esteja preocupado com ela... Mas não podia fazer isso! Ele sabe que sentimentos durante uma luta o deixam vulnerável. No momento, ele só deve se preocupar com esse homem que ousou tentar machucar a sua flor... Sua flor?! Da onde ele tirou isso?! Deve estar ficando louco!

Opa! A espada do outro quase acertou o braço direito! Onde que ele está  
com a cabeça?! Deve se concentrar totalmente! Mas esse homem não é um  
ordinário qualquer... Ele realmente sabe lutar... Quem será ele?

Seus pensamentos são cortados por uma sucessão de golpes, rápidos como a luz, mas seus reflexos e suas defesas são mais ainda!

- Há! Parece que estou lutando contra uma mulher! Você é muito mais fraco  
do que imaginei! - A voz arrogante formava par com o sorriso atrevido que  
aparecia no rosto do chinês.

Kazuya nada respondeu, nunca imaginara que o homem desconhecido saberia lutar tão bem... Seria ele o dono das cartas?? Se ele conseguisse matá-lo agora teria toda a honra para si! Mas estava numa situação complicada, sabia disso. O homem a sua frente tinha grande vantagem... Talvez conseguisse usar a menina para vencê-lo... Mas como chegar perto o suficiente dela? Ele não permitia que se aproximasse. Já havia percebido tal fato.

Sakura parecia hipnotizada pela cena que ocorria na sua frente. Como eles  
lutavam! Pareciam antigos samurais! A rapidez de cada ataque e defesa  
deixava-a surpresa! Não precisava se preocupar com Shaoran... Ele estava  
bem... Ele parecia ter vantagem... Mas por que seu peito estava tão aflito?!  
Eles pareciam se afastar cada vez um pouco mais dela... Ou seria  
impressão?!

Sakura estava torcendo por Shaoran. Não que antes não estivesse, mas agora ela queria que ele vencesse, queria que ele saísse daquela luta sã e salvo. Não sabia os motivos, só queria que ele ficasse bem.

- Shaoran eu sei que você consegue, sei que é mais forte do que parece, mas cuidado para não se machucar! - Sakura corou ao terminar de dizer aquilo, estava ela preocupada?

Shaoran sorriu ao escutar aquilo, não sabia ela que aquelas palavras eram como música para seus ouvidos, era como se tudo estivesse apagado em sua memória, e apenas restavam as palavras que Sakura havia dito, só restava a segurança que ela transmitiu por meras palavras. Não pudera observá-la, estava concentrado na luta.

**"Tenho que me concentrar e vencer esse idiota metido a ninja." **pensou Shaoran determinado a vencer a qualquer custo.

Kazuya se irritou com aquelas palavras. Não tinha muito tempo, tinha que vencer a luta, não por obrigação, afinal sua missão era chamar atenção dos mestres das cartas, mas na opinião dele esse mestre ou era muito desligado e não notou sua presença mágica, ou ele estaria por perto, apenas observando aquela batalha. Mesmo não estando com o mestre, estava determinado a vencer, afinal não seria um rapaz que o venceria, não seria submetido a tal humilhação.

- Acho que é agora que a verdadeira luta irá começar! - Disse Kazuya.

- Pode ter certeza disso. Mas vê se dessa vez luta sem infantilidades!

- A criança aqui é você, mas não quero discutir... - Disse fechando os olhos e ao abrir, logo se posicionou para a batalha, mas não sem antes continuar -... Quero apenas lutar e vencer.

- Ótimo, pelo visto temos algo em comum - Disse também se colocando em posição de luta - Mas não garanto que você irá vencer.

- É o que veremos! - Disse já com sua espada na mão e indo em direção de Shaoran, para atacá-lo.

E a luta começa.

* * *

Tomoyo corria sem saber se iria para polícia ou não, afinal aquele cara sabia sobre as cartas clow, seria arriscado entrega-lo á polícia. Por isso decidiu que iria falar com Eriol, pelo menos ele possuía magia e poderia ajudar na situação.

Ela corria em direção à casa de Eriol, mas antes de ir falar com ele, decidiu passar na casa de Sakura para falar com Kero, talvez ele também pudesse ajudar. Foi para a janela de Sakura e jogou uma pedra. Nada. Jogou outra. Nada. Jogou mais uma. Mas dessa vez uma pequena criatura apareceu no cantinho da janela, na intenção de apenas observar quem estava atirando as pedras. Assim que Kero viu que se tratava de Tomoyo, saiu de seu 'esconderijo' e foi até onde ela estava.

- Tomoyo, você por aqui? - Estranhou Kero.

- Não tenho tempo para explicações Kero, vem comigo agora que no caminho eu te explico.

- Mas para que?

- Já disse que no caminho eu te explico, agora, por favor, se transforma na sua forma natural!

- Ok Tomoyo, mas no caminho me explique o que está acontecendo. - Disse Kero, depois de se transformar.

- Ok, mas vamos logo - Disse subindo nas costas de Kerberus.

- Mas para onde?

- Para a casa de Eriol!

- Mas fazer o que na casa do mago clow?

- Vamos pedir ajuda para o Eriol.

- Mas para que?

- Para ajudar a Sakura.

Kerberus voou com Tomoyo nas costas, e foram em direção à casa de Eriol. Tomoyo explicou tudo que ocorrera com ela e Sakura, e assim que Kerberus soube ficou muito preocupado com sua mestra, mas não demonstrou.

Eles estavam na frente da casa, quando o mesmo aparece na porta. Tomoyo assim que Kerberus pousou, foi correndo falar com Eriol.

- Eriol, preciso de sua ajuda, aliás, a Sakura!

- Mas a Sakura? O que aconteceu? - Ele se concentrou para achar a magia de Sakura, mas... - Não sinto a presença mágica dela!

- Nem eu, só às vezes! - Disse Kerberus entrando na conversa.

- Eu me lembro que a Sakura comentou comigo que ela ocultava a presença dela, que faz isso desde que você ensinou isso a ela! - Tomoyo lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com Sakura.

- Ah então é por isso! Mas vamos logo!

- Vamos.

- Você não vai chamar o Spinel? - Perguntou Kerberus.

- Não é necessário, mas me contem tudo o que aconteceu!

E assim Tomoyo repete a história novamente para Eriol, que se assusta com o fato de um estranho saber das cartas. Ele pede para que Kerberus não fale que Sakura é sua mestra, no começo ele não aceita muito bem, mas quando viu que era o melhor, decidiu que fingiria não conhecê-la.

* * *

Shaoran e Kazuya batalhavam no mesmo nível, ambos atacavam e se defendiam, mas todo esse esforço estava deixando-os cansados, mas nenhum desistiria tão facilmente.

- Não pretende desistir? - Perguntou Kazuya ofegante.

- Não!

- Depois não diga que eu não tentei avisar!

Os dois novamente se atacaram e quando as espadas se encontraram, faíscas foram feitas. Estavam com os rostos próximos um do outro. O olhar deles demonstrava a vontade de vencer, de mostrar que eram capazes, mas também havia determinação. Não agüentando mais a pressão da espada, ambos se jogaram para trás.

Shaoran começou a atacá-lo novamente, fazendo investidas com a espada, enquanto Kazuya se esquivava, para não correr o risco de se cortar. Os ataques de Shaoran eram sempre direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda e assim foi repetindo, na tentativa de uma dessas investidas acertasse Kazuya. Por causa da falta de concentração, ele acabou sendo ferido no braço direito, fazendo Shaoran dar um meio sorrisinho de satisfação, por ter conseguido machuca-lo. Ele olhou de relance para Sakura e fica mais feliz, quando a vê sorrindo depois do choque que provavelmente levara.

Kazuya olhou para seu braço direito, enquanto pressionava o machucado, que estava super profundo e saía muito sangue, afinal nessa investida de Shaoran, a espada praticamente atravessou seu braço. Estava com raiva, desde quando um rapaz como aquele seria capaz de ferí-lo? Desde quando um poderoso ninja como ele era vencido por um garoto? Não admitiria a derrota, por causa de um machucado no braço, mesmo que estivesse doendo, venceria a qualquer custo.

Shaoran fica surpreso, ao vê-lo ficar em posição de luta, sabia que Kazuya não desistiria tão facilmente, mas não esperava que se recuperasse tão rapidamente. Mas mesmo assim, Shaoran estava em vantagem, afinal estava sem nenhum machucado muito grave, apenas alguns arranhões e seu nariz já tinha parado de sangrar.

- Não desiste? É mais idiota do que eu imaginava! - Disse Shaoran debochado.

- Ora seu... - Disse Kazuya correndo em direção a Shaoran, com a espada mirando em seu braço. Shaoran consegue se esquivar por pouco, mas assim que levanta, sente um chute em seu rosto. Desta vez quem sorriu foi Kazuya, que fitava Shaoran. Este estava com a mão no rosto, mas não deixara de encarar Kazuya.

Sakura prestava atenção em todos os detalhes da confusão. Quando Shaoran acertou a espada no braço de Kazuya ficou um pouco surpresa, mas logo se acostumou, pois já havia visto cenas piores. Ela sorriu quando Shaoran olhou rapidamente para ela.Estava sorrindo, mas esse sorriso foi desfeito quando viu Shaoran se abaixando, para evitar ser ferido e quando levantou levou um chute de Kazuya. Com medo de algo pior, Sakura foi até ele e pulou em cima dele, parecendo uma criançinha.

- Deixa ele em paz seu doido de preto - Disse enquanto apertava mais o pescoço dele. Mas como ele era mais alto, ela ficava sem tocar o chão, ou seja, não tinha força o suficiente para fazê-lo desmaiar por falta de ar.

- Ora sua louca, como se intromete nessa briga? - Disse pegando o pulso dela, que estava roxo e apertando-o, fazendo com ela o soltasse. - Você devia ter ficado no seu lugar enquanto podia!- Disse segurando os braços delas com força.

- Você vai pagar por ter encostado um dedo nela - Disse Shaoran quando se aproximou de Kazuya e enfiou sua espada no braço esquerdo, o fazendo soltar rapidamente Sakura. Shaoran retirou sua espada do braço dele e foi ver como ela estava.

- Ele te machucou? Você está bem? Por que foi fazer uma loucura dessas hein? - Shaoran perguntou quando se abaixou para saber se estava tudo bem com ela. Enquanto Tomoyo, Eriol e Kerberus acompanhavam a cena de longe.

- Calma Shaoran eu estou bem. Mas respondendo as perguntas: Machucar ele tentou, mas não foi nada sério. Como falei no começo estou bem. E eu fiz essa loucura para tentar te ajudar. - Disse ela sorrindo.

- Nunca mais cometa essa loucura viu? - Disse preocupado.

- Ta ok Shaoran, pelo menos tudo correu bem, isso que importa!

- Isso é verdade, mas mesmo assim se cuida viu - Ele ia se levantar, mas ela segurou o seu braço.

- Obrigada Shaoran! - Disse sorrindo e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu... Eu...Faria isso por qualquer um - Disse desviando o olhar, para não ser pego na mentira, poderia sim tentar ajudar uma pessoa, mas não seria a mesma coisa se não fosse por Sakura.

- Eu sei que sim, mas mesmo assim obrigada!

- Que romântico! - Disse Kazuya com uma expressão de dor no rosto e sorrindo ironicamente, enquanto via Shaoran se posicionar na frente de Sakura, tentando defende-la. Ele caminhava em direção onde os dois estavam. Mas parou quando viu uma criatura amarela, parecida com um tigre, e com asas, se aproximando. Kazuya logo notou que era um dos guardiões do mestre das cartas.

Shaoran assim que viu a figura de Kerberus se assustou um pouco, não imaginava nunca que o guardião estivesse lá sem o seu mestre, mas tentou fingir que não havia sido pego de surpresa.

Kazuya olhou para o lado e viu Eriol, sentiu a magia do mago clow, mas não comentou nada. Apenas começou a se distanciar do grupo. Shaoran se levantou para ver o que ele estava fazendo.

- Por acaso está desistindo? Você é muito covarde hein! - Disse Shaoran provocando.

- Eu voltarei e acabarei com você! De uma vez por todas - Disse Kazuya se distanciando, ele sabia que com os dois braços machucados, não haveria chances de vencer.

- Será que ele é perigoso? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Acho que sim, mas sei me cuidar, ao contrário de você que foi irresponsável! - Shaoran falou parecendo o pai dela.

- Ah Shaoran, se eu não tivesse pulado no pescoço dele, você estaria encrencado.

- Eu?!?! Nunca, só tava distraindo-o! Não me machucaria - Falou um pouco metido.

- Você é convencido, e ainda por cima diz que estava mentindo. Então você não se machucou? Você fingiu?

- É claro que não, você acha que mentiria? - Perguntou indignado

- Não, mas você mesmo disse que... - Disse olhando para baixo, envergonhada por desconfiar que ele houvesse mentido.

- Tudo bem, vamos, que seus amigos estão esperando.

Sakura olhou para onde Tomoyo e Eriol estava, e viu que Kero também estava lá, mas provavelmente Tomoyo explicara tudo para ele, por isso não havia com o que se preocupar. Mas viu Shaoran ficar surpreso com a presença de Kero, então tentou distraí-lo, enquanto Kero saía de lá.

- Shaoran vamos eu vou te apresentar ao Eriol? - Disse enquanto via Kerberus voar.

- Eu já o conheço.

- Já se conhecem?- Perguntou confusa e vendo que Kero já estava longe.

- Sim, somos amigos de muito tempo. - Disse um pouco decepcionado, afinal encontrara o guardião, mas este não estava acompanhado com o mestre das cartas.

- Ahhh, entendi! - Disse antes de Tomoyo se aproximar e abraça-la - Calma Tomoyo, eu estou bem!

- Aii Sakura fiquei com tanto medo! Ainda bem que você não sofreu nada de gra...- Parou quando viu os pulsos de Sakura roxos - Sakura o que aconteceu com o seu braço? Ele te machucou?

- Sakura você disse que estava tudo bem - Disse Shaoran enquanto pegava delicadamente os pulsos de Sakura para avaliar melhor. Nem reparou quando Eriol deu um de seus misteriosos sorrisos.

- Mas está Shaoran, não foi nada de mais! Vocês que se preocupam demais!

- Olá querida Sakura - Disse Eriol se aproximando do grupo. Enquanto Shaoran olhava mortalmente para ele.

- Oi Eriol! Até você por aqui! - Disse sorrindo.

- Não gostou de minha presença Sakura?

- Não é isso, só estou surpresa de Tomoyo ter ido até sua casa lhe chamar!

- Também fiquei surpreso e vim o mais rápido possível!

- Mas está tudo bem agora, ainda bem!

- Ainda bem mesmo, não gosto nem de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido aqui. Quando Tomoyo me contou quase não acreditei!

- Daidouji por que foi chamar o Eriol e não a polícia? - Perguntou Shaoran, tentando encerrar a conversa.

- Me chame de Tomoyo sim? Fui chamar Eriol, por que ele é um grande amigo nosso, acho que se chamasse a polícia poderia ser pior! Talvez o estranho de preto ainda estivesse com a Sakura e usasse-a como refém!

- Obrigada Tomoyo por tentar me ajudar, você também Eriol por se preocupar e mais ainda para você Shaoran, que salvou minha vida - Disse Sakura sorrindo.

- De nada - Disse os três juntos. Causando muitas risadas.

- Mas Shaoran você já conhecia o Eriol?? - Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Conhecia sim! - Disse sem a menor vontade de explicar de onde se conheciam.

- Que coincidência! - Disse Tomoyo.

- Não existem coincidências... - Disse Eriol.

-... Há apenas o inevitável - Completou Shaoran.

O silêncio se fez presente entre os quatro, ninguém sabia o que falar. Estavam só encarando um ao outro. Talvez ficassem lá por um bom tempo, mas esse silêncio foi quebrado pela voz de Sakura.

- Nossa já está tarde, é melhor ir para casa!

- É verdade, se nossos pais descobrem, estamos fritos! - Disse Tomoyo.

- Meu pai viajou hoje a tardezinha, então não vai ter problema, mas mesmo assim está muito tarde, é melhor eu ir logo! Tchau gente. - Sakura já caminhava em direção a sua casa, mas parou quando ouviu seu nome.

- Sakura!!! - Gritou Eriol

- O que foi Eriol? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Acho melhor vocês duas não irem sozinhas para casa, melhor eu leva-las.

- Não precisa...

- É melhor Sakura! - Insistiu Eriol.

- Mas você já está cansado e minha casa é o oposto da sua!

- Eu te levo - Disse Shaoran se intrometendo na conversa.

- Mas Shaoran, você já me ajudou muito por hoje! Deve estar cansado de ter lutado!

- Tudo bem Sakura, sua casa é no mesmo caminho do meu apartamento!

- É melhor Sakura! - Disse Eriol.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, o Shaoran te leva e eu levo a Tomoyo, combinado? Assim nenhuma corre perigo!

- Temos outra opção? - Disse Tomoyo.

- Não! - Disse Eriol e Shaoran ao mesmo tempo.

- Então nem adianta tentar reclamar, não conseguiremos convence-los! - Disse Sakura.

- Não vão mesmo! - Disse Eriol.

- Vocês estão parecendo com o meu irmão! Todo preocupado! - Disse Sakura.

- Sakura sei que você é irresponsável, mas ao contrário de você, nós não somos, por isso vou lhe acompanhar, ok? - Disse Shaoran.

- Ok, ok! Não adianta discutir com esses teimosos! - Sakura se deu por vencida.

- Tudo bem! Tchau Eriol, tchau Daidou...Tomoyo! - Disse Shaoran acenando.

- Tchau Tomy, tchau Eriol - Sakura se despediu de seus amigos.

- Tchau - Disseram Tomoyo e Eriol.

Eriol viu seus dois amigos partirem e não pode deixar de sorrir diante aquela cena. Sabia que seriam grandes amigos. Mas será só isso mesmo?

- Tomoyo podemos ir! - Disse sorrindo para Tomoyo.

- Ah claro, vamos!

Os dois partiram em direção a casa de Tomoyo, mas Eriol ainda mantinha seu sorriso no rosto.

- Eriol posso saber por que tanto sorri?

- Claro, eu estou assim porque acho que em breve vamos ter um novo casal na faculdade! - Disse misterioso.

- Como assim? - Olhou para Eriol e viu o que ele estava tentando insinuar - Não vai me dizer que você acha que a Sakura e ...

- ...o Shaoran formam um lindo casal, não achas?

- Acho, mas pelo pouco que conversei com ela, não pareciam nada amigos.

- Talvez porque ela não o conhece, se conhecesse, veria que ele no fundo é uma boa pessoa!

- Ele pareceu ser um rapaz muito legal mesmo!

- Estou começando a ficar com ciúmes!

- Da Sakura com o Shaoran?

- Não! Estou com ciúmes de você falando bem dele!

- Você está com ciúmes... de mim? - Perguntou surpresa.

- Estou sim, e muito!

Tomoyo depois que ouvira aquilo ficou corada, não esperava que Eriol sentisse ciúmes dela. Depois do que Eriol havia dito, ninguém mais falou nada, ambos constrangidos. Eles continuaram em silêncio até chegarem na casa de Tomoyo. Se despediram formalmente, pois não sabiam o que falar naquele momento.

Eriol assim que chegou em sua casa começou a pensar em Tomoyo e o que sentia por ela. Sabia que depois de ter partido para a Inglaterra descobrira tudo que sentia por Tomoyo, talvez a distância seja o melhor modo de desmascarar o que se passa no coração.

Eriol antes de se deitar, continuou pensando em tudo que ocorrera com Sakura. Não sabia quem era aquele estranho que possivelmente sabia do mestre das cartas, mas tinha a certeza que a presença mágica era a mesma que o Clã Li.

- Mas se era do mesmo clã que o Shaoran, porque ele lutou contra o estranho que atacou a Tomoyo e a Sakura? - Perguntou para si mesmo.

Eriol desistiu de tentar achar a solução e decidiu ir se deitar, para no dia seguinte ter uma conversa com Sakura e Shaoran.

* * *

Sakura e Shaoran caminhavam em silêncio, afinal não havia nada a ser dito. Às vezes Shaoran ficava observando Sakura, enquanto a mesma não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

- Shaoran você sabe lutar muito bem! Fiquei impressionada - Disse Sakura querendo quebrar o silêncio.

- Obrigado, aprendi desde muito cedo.

- Mas você gostava de lutar desde pequeno? Por isso resolveu aprender?

- Na verdade foi por obrigação.

- Obrigação? - Perguntou sem entender.

- Sim, meu Clã é muito rigoroso, jamais permitiria que eu ficasse sem saber artes marciais.

- Mas você gosta de lutar?

- No começo eu pensei que seria uma tremenda perda de tempo, mas pelo que pude ver, não era - Disse se referindo da luta que tivera em momentos atrás.

- É verdade, acho que se você não tivesse aprendido a lutar, teria sido derrotado por aquele ninja!

- Também acho, ele ainda conseguiu me dar um chute e um soco no rosto. Além de alguns arranhões no braço.

- Você está muito machucado?

- Não, só ferimentos leves.

- Deixa eu ver - Disse pegando no braço forte de Shaoran, enquanto corara levemente ao perceber que ele arregalara os olhos diante do ato dela. Ela fingiu que nada estava acontecendo e continuo vendo os machucados, enquanto Shaoran a fitava - Shaoran este corte está horrível - Continuou Sakura se referindo ao corte em que a espada de Kazuya acertara em Shaoran.

- Não é nada, amanhã eu boto alguma coisa e pronto - Disse Shaoran, tentando evitar a tentação de ter Sakura tão perto.

- Amanhã? Pode acabar infeccionando e esse seu rosto pode ficar roxo, sabia?

- Não precisar exagerar!

- Não estou exagerando, pode sim ficar roxo.

- Se eu ficar com o olho roxo, eu não vou ficar bonito para as meninas. - Fingindo um tom de preocupação.

- Você só se preocupa com isso é? Com as meninas?

- Tem algo mais para pensar - Disse levando um soquinho de Sakura - Aí Sakurinha, doeu. - Fez um biquinho de criança.

- Era para doer mesmo! - Disse rindo da brincadeira dele.

- O que foi que eu fiz? - Fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Nada Shaoran, agora vamos encerrar o assunto, pois já chegamos. - Disse enquanto parou em frente á famosa casa amarela em que ela morava.

- Já está entregue, agora tenho que ir para meu apartamento.

- Nada disso, você vai entrar, meu pai viajou e meu irmão não mora mais aqui, então não vai ter problema.

- Sakura, eu não imaginava que você queria fazer isso comigo - Insinuou Shaoran na brincadeira, mas dentro de si, algo queria que fosse verdade.

- Fazer o quê? - Perguntou Sakura sem perceber a insinuação de Shaoran, mas assim que parou para pensar e notou que ele estava tentando insinuar que fariam aquilo, ela corou, mas antes deu outro soquinho no braço dele, só que dessa vez um pouco mais forte. - Não é nada disso que sua mente poluída está pensando!

- Ah não é? Que pena - Disse Shaoran antes de ver Sakura ameaçar de dar outro soquinho - Mas se não era isso, era o que então?

- Era para eu fazer um curativo nesses seus machucados e passar uma pomada nos seu rosto, senão já viu níé?

- Ok, mas não vou te incomodar? - Falou Shaoran não resistindo a ficar um pouco mais com ela.

- Claro que não, foi por minha culpa que você está assim, quero poder ajudar em algo.

- Tenho outra alternativa? - Viu ela negar com a cabeça - Então vamos lá né!

Shaoran assim que entrou, percorreu com o olhar todos os detalhes da casa de Sakura. Podia ser simples, mas era bastante acolhedora, tudo era muito organizado e arrumado. Ele iria observar mais os detalhes da casa, mas foi interrompido por Sakura.

- Shaoran vem até aqui na sala - Sakura disse quando enquanto entrava na sala e Shaoran lhe acompanhava. - Senta ai no sofá, que eu vou pegar o kit de emergência.

- Sakura não precisa exagerar, estou muito bem.

- Nem adianta tenta me convencer, vou fazer curativos em você e ponto final - Disse antes de se levantar e ir buscar o kit.

Shaoran acompanhou com o olhar, todos os movimentos de Sakura até ela sair de seu campo de vista. Ele suspirou e pensou em tudo que aconteceu, não apenas na luta, mas também na preocupação que sentira com Sakura. Não se conheciam muito bem, mas só de pensar naquele estranho tocando-a e machucando-a, seu sangue fervia de ódio. Ele nem sabia o porquê disso, mas tinha certeza que se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, não sentiria o mesmo que sentira a momentos atrás.

Sakura correu até o banheiro para pegar e kit, e quando voltou para sala encontrou Shaoran em transe, pensou em deixá-lo assim, mas quanto mais demorasse, mais seria perigoso ele sair de sua casa, afinal estava ficando tarde.

- Shaoran já voltei - Disse Sakura sorrindo, tirando-o do transe e colocando em outro, já que ele ficara observando cada detalhe do rosto de Sakura.

Eles ficaram um tempo se fitando, ambos hipnotizados pelo olhar do outro. Ficariam horas ali, mas em um momento de sanidade que passou por Sakura, ela quebrou aquele 'pequeno momento'.

- Shaoran eu primeiro vou limpar os cortes e arranhões, depois eu faço os curativos nos mais profundos tá? - Disse sentando ao lado de Shaoran para fazer os curativos.

- Está certo minha enfermeira! - Disse descontraído.

Sakura apenas sorriu da brincadeira de Shaoran. Começou a passar um pano com água nos ferimentos, pois estes estavam com sangue já seco. Ela passava delicadamente o pano, causando arrepios em Shaoran, que se deliciava com aquele toque tão gentil de Sakura.

Depois que os ferimentos estavam limpos, ela passou um remédio para não infeccionar. Shaoran sentiu seus ferimentos arderem, mas aquentou calado, esperando que ela continuasse. Sakura percebeu que ele parecia se segurar para não fazer qualquer ruído de dor. Parou e ficou encarando-o. Ele por sua vez notou o olhar de Sakura sobre si, levantou o rosto para encará-la, sem entender o motivo dela ter parado.

- Por que está me encarando? - Perguntou se sentindo incomodado com o olhar dela.

- Talvez pelo mesmo motivo de você estar agüentando calado? - Perguntou fazendo-o erguer a sobrancelha.

- Como assim?

- Você está sentindo dor quando eu passo o remédio nas feridas, mas mesmo assim não fala nada, fica guardando a dor para si.

- Queria que eu gritasse? - Perguntou sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

- Gritar é exagerado! Mas sei lá, agarra a mão na almofada!

- Você quer que eu me agarre na almofada - Perguntou erguendo novamente a sobrancelha, em sinal de desentendimento. - Você tá maluca né?

- Não estou nada maluca, mas é que eu fico imaginando você com dor por minha causa, e ainda fica calado, agüentando tudo para si. - Disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Calma, não foi sua culpa, o único culpado disso tudo foi aquele ninja.

- Mas se não fosse por mim, você não teria que lutar com ele, nem teria se machucado. - Disse sem encará-lo.

Shaoran fitou Sakura, ele sabia que não era culpa dela, mas como convence-la disso? E tudo começou por ele guardar a dor para si. Se soubesse que ela se sentiria assim, jamais teria feito isso, mas agora já era tarde e tinha que fazê-la sorrir.

- Sakura... - Disse antes de tocar no queixo de Sakura e ergue-lo delicadamente - Se não fosse por você eu jamais teria vencido, o que me deu forças para lutar foi quando de relance eu olhava para você e via em seus olhos a confiança que você transmitia. - Eles agora se encaravam, Shaoran querendo demonstrar sinceridade, enquanto Sakura se emocionava com as palavras.

- Shaoran... - Sussurrou emocionada.

- Shhii - Disse para ela fazer silêncio - Eu ainda não terminei! Sakura quando eu luto, normalmente é para provar que sou o mais forte, por isso nem sempre eu vencia, mas dessa vez eu lutei por você, jamais imaginaria se algo acontecesse com você! - Ele terminou com uma voz doce e sincera, na qual Sakura se emocionou ainda mais.

- Shaoran! Obrigada! - Disse pulando nos braços de Shaoran.

Shaoran não esperava aquela atitude dela, mas não pudera deixar de retribuir o abraço, há muito tempo queria poder sentir o toque de Sakura, nem que fosse apenas um abraço, gostava de sentir o conforto que Sakura transmitia, gostava da alegria que ela passava, gostava do jeito doce dela. Ele simplesmente aproveitou o momento, que para ele fora um dos melhores.

Sakura se sentiu segura nos braços fortes de Shaoran. Ela no começo não gostara de Shaoran, talvez pelo fato dele ser mulherengo, mas agora ela pôde ver que ele tinha coração e que ele fizera de tudo para tirar a sensação de culpa que ela sentia. Por ela não sairia nunca mais daquele abraço confortante.

- Muito obrigada Shaoran! Essas suas palavras me fizeram muito bem! Obrigada mesmo! - Disse ainda abraçada com ele.

- Sakura não foi nada, eu só não quero te ver triste novamente. - Disse enquanto se separavam do abraço. - Por isso não quero você ficando triste e se culpando por aí, ouviu bem? - Disse tocando rapidamente com o dedo na ponta do nariz dela, fazendo-a rir.

- Ok! - Disse sorrindo e limpando as lágrimas que ameaçaram escorrer.

- Então, minha enfermeira desistiu de seu paciente foi?

- Não, é que meu expediente acabou sabe? Aí devo deixar meu serviço pela metade! - Disse causando risos em Shaoran.

- Ah é? Então você terá que ser minha enfermeira particular! - Disse entrando na brincadeira dela.

- Enfermeira particular é? Mas eu tenho direito a férias, hora extra, décimo terceiro e carteira assinada? - Disse sorrindo.

- Nossa exigente você não? Só me fez entrar aqui, para arranjar um emprego?

- Claro que sim, tenho que fazer propaganda! Então estou contratada?

- Não sei se seus serviços são bons!

- Garanto que são ótimos!

- Tem faculdade de enfermagem?

- Ainda não, para falar a verdade você é meu primeiro paciente.

- Então sou sua cobaia? - Disse arrancando mais risos.

- Pode se dizer que sim!

- Então tenho desconto né?

- Como você é meu primeiro paciente, serão de grátis os curativos, mas se você se meter em encrenca novamente, vai ser caríssimo viu?

- Então combinado! - Disse oferecendo a mão, como se estivesse fechando um negócio.

Assim que as mãos se encontraram, uma sensação apoderou-se de ambos, eles agora estavam em pé. Shaoran em um ato impensado puxou Sakura para si, ela por sua vez se aproximou sem recusar. Ela viu que uma parte do rosto de Shaoran que estava ficando roxo, devido ao soco e ao chute. Sakura ergueu sua mão e acariciou a bochecha de Shaoran, que estava machucada. Ele ficou sem ação, apenas ficou sentindo aquele toque tão gentil e delicado. Shaoran retirou a mão de Sakura de seu rosto e beijou-a delicadamente, enquanto ela apenas fitava cada ação dele. Estavam se aproximando, quando de repente...

_TRIM TRIM TRIM_

Eles se separaram rapidamente quando ouviram o telefone tocar, Sakura pediu licença e foi atender, enquanto Shaoran suspirava e se jogava com tudo no sofá. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Eles por acaso iriam se beijar se o telefone não tivesse tocado? Ela estava permitindo? Não sabia mais o que raciocinar, afinal de manhã eles mal se falaram e agora estavam tão próximos de se beijarem.

"Droga" Praguejou Shaoran "Tinham que ligar justo agora? Não poderiam ter esperado um pouco mais?" Shaoran continuou pensando nas hipóteses de ter beijado Sakura e sem querer um sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios.

Sakura assim que desligou o telefone, esperou um pouco para retornar, estava muito envergonhada com o que acontecera a momentos atrás. Ela sabia que se continuassem teriam se beijado e se isso tivesse acontecido não saberia como olhar para o Shaoran novamente. _E se ele queria só se divertir com ela? Se ele só agiu por impulso? Se ele apenas fez aquilo porque era de seu feitio ficar com várias mulheres? _Eram tantos os _'se' _que existiam que ela não sabia nem o que pensar.

Respirou fundo e retornou para a sala. Ainda se sentia envergonhada, mas teria que encara-lo novamente.

Assim que entrou na sala, o viu no sofá, ele estava pensativo e com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela não conseguiu deixar de reparar como ele ficava lindo sorrindo. Ela balançou a cabeça na tentativa de despistar seus pensamentos.

- Era a Tomoyo, falando que chegou bem em casa- Disse tirando-o do transe.

- Ah sim - Falou desnorteado - Já está tarde é melhor eu ir agora. - Disse se levantando.

- Mas e o seu rosto, eu não terminei!

- Tudo bem , quando chegar em casa eu coloco gelo e ele fica novinho em folha!

- Ta fugindo para não pagar hora extra é? - Disse brincando.

- Com certeza, seus serviços são muito caro! - Shaoran disse antes de se esquivar de uma almofada jogada por Sakura - Mas falando sério, está ficando tarde, se eu não for logo, pode ficar perigoso!

- Então me deixa terminar o restante dos curativos e passar uma pomada no seu rosto! Qualquer coisa você dorme aqui na minha casa!

Shaoran no começou pensou em ficar, seria uma maravilha dormir perto de Sakura, poderia não ser no mesmo quarto, mas seria mais próximo que o convencional, próximo até demais.

- Não vai dar Sakura. - Disse resistindo a tentação - Tenho que ir, amanhã temos faculdade, lembra?

- Tudo bem então eu te acompanho até a porta, mas me liga assim que chegar ouviu bem? - Disse enquanto caminhavam até a porta.

- Tudo bem Sakura! Agora vou indo! Tchau - Shaoran assim que terminou de dizer se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha dela, mas como ela não esperava, se virou para ele, então ficaram se fitando. Estavam muito próximos, podiam sentir a respiração se misturando, mas Sakura por um momento de lucidez, deu um beijinho na bochecha dele e afastou o rosto do dele.

Shaoran se decepcionou um pouco, mas compreendera que era o melhor a ser feito. Ele acenou e partiu. Assim que Sakura fechou a porta, se se encostou a ela. Não sabia o que pensar, apenas suspirou e sorriu feito uma boba.

Kero apareceu e observou Sakura encostada na porta, suspirando e sorrindo feito boba. Teriam que ter uma conversa, mas aquela não era a melhor hora, por isso subiu as escadas e continuou jogando no vídeo game.

Sakura percebeu que estava parecendo uma doida sentada no chão, encostada em uma porta, por isso subiu as escadas para tomar seu banho e esperar o telefonema de Shaoran.

Sakura sorriu quando lembrou de Shaoran e tudo que acontecera em apenas um dia, afinal pela manhã ela o odiava e a noite se tornaram...amigos?!?

Sakura encontrou Kero na frente do vídeo game, e não quis atrapalhá-lo, apenas foi tomar seu banho e pensar em _tudo o que aconteceu_.

**Continua**

* * *

**N.A.: Oii cheguei com mais um capítulo, esse foi o maior de todos até agora, tá cada vez maior os capítulos! Antes de mais nada quero agradecer a Katryna Greenleaf Black que me deu dicas de como fazer cenas de luta e que descrevou boa parte da cena de luta que teve no começo, só para terem idéia, ela escreveu para mim de **Shaoran estava ofegante, o suor contornando seu rosto e seu corpo - **até - **Eles pareciam se afastar cada vez um pouco mais dela... Ou seria impressão?!-**Ela fez muito não? Brigadaa viu Carol? essa sua parte me ajudou muito na fic!Mas falando da fic vcs gostaram? eles quase se beijavam neah? fiquei com vontade de fazer o beijo, mas como sou mt má, deicid adiar um pouco(ah eu deveria me chamar **Má** Ling Chan ao invés de** Ma Ling **Chan).**

Quero agradecer a minhas maninhas Bruna e Nattie por apoiarem minha fic! Brigada mesmo viu?

Propaganda: Invasão de Privacidade e Lady and Tramp, da Bruna; Cinderela após meia noite, da Natsumi; Minha agenda, Minha história e Share Destiny, da Katryna.

Gente vou botar quantas páginas tinha cada capítulo:

**Capítulo 1: **5 páginas - 1637**  
Capítulo 2: **7 páginas – 1999

**Capítulo 3: **6 páginas - 3459**  
Capítulo 4: **9 páginas - 3082**  
Capítulo 5: **12 páginas - 3825**  
Capítulo 6: **12 páginas - 3805**  
Capítulo 7: **16 páginas - 5686**  
Capítulo 8: **19 páginas - 6233

Cresceu não?

Obrigada a ¤♥Thata♥¤, Gabii GLO XD, Miyuki, Mary-chan!, **Katryna Greenleaf Black, Natsumi Shimizudani, bruna c. m. e a **Isabella-Chan que deixaram reviews, Obrigada mesmo!

Querem fazer uma autora feliz?  
Deixem um review sim?  
Bjjux

**Nota da revisora provisória:**

Oie pessoal!!!

Aqui é a Natsumi Shimizudani...autora de Cinderella Após Meia Noite (Merchandising básico né Ma??) e como minha amiga Ma estava muito cansada... Eu resolvi ajudar ela um pouquinho!!! Nossa...quantos acontecimentos neste capítulo né?? Uma luta, umas revelações...um quase beijo...Aiaiai...que kawaii!!!

Amei e espero que vocês também tenham gostado!!! 19 páginas do word hein?? Muita coisa!!! Então... fico por aqui..

E apertem o GO ali em baixo e deixem duas escritoras, uma revisora oficial e provisória e duas amigas felizes hein??

Beijinhos da Nattie...e da Ma também né??

Aliás...a Fic é dela né??

Kkkkkkkk

Eu paro por aqui...

Shaoran- Caraça Sakura... A Natsumi não toma jeito mesmo né?? Até aqui ela fica fazendo palhaçada...coitada dela...

Sakura- É verdade Shaoran... O que ela está fazendo agora?? Ela está mesmo com uma camiseta de torcida escrito Batalha do Amor arrasa?? Ela é louca...

--'Byee...

**Nota dedicada a Nattie:** Eu só queria falar: brigadinha mesmo viu??? Por estar me ajudando nesse capítulo como revisora e por acompanhar tds os outros como leitora!! Ah e por estar usando uma camiseta de a Batalha do Amor! você não sabe mas eu tb tenho mts camisetas de torcida aqui em casa, de tudo que é cor, mas não é de A batalha do Amor!! é de Cinderella após meia noite XD! Td dia eu saiu com uma diferente!!!

Agora encerro o capítulo!

Bjjuxxx


	9. A nova aluna

Gente vocês n sabem o quanto esse capítulo vai ser difícil pra mim

Gente vocês n sabem o quanto esse capítulo vai ser difícil pra mim!! É que eu tenho duas idéias para a fic, então tive que escolher uma das duas para continuar a história: /.

Também explico que a demora é devido ao fato de que meu pc quebrou, e o documento da fic do cap. 9 foi pro lixo, ou seja, tive que fazer o capítulo todinho novamente!

Mas eu n posso desapontar meus leitores e por isso mais um cap. de A batalha do Amor!

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens Areshyia, Rushio e Kazuya pertencem a mim, mas o restante pertence ao grupo CLAMP.

_**Legenda:**_

**- **blá blá blá - _Fala_

**"blá blá blá" - **_Pensamentos_

(blá blá blá) - _comentários da autora_

* * *

Capítulo 9 - A nova aluna.

Shaoran assim que saiu da casa começou a pensar em tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia. Ele havia sentido vários sentimentos em apenas um dia, não sabia identificá-los, afinal sempre fora ensinado a não sentir qualquer sentimento. Ele tinha sentido ódio, ciúmes, raiva, nervosismo, confusão, alegria e um sentimento que ele ainda não sabia que sentia: O amor. Sim, o amor, um sentimento que pode destruir duas almas apaixonadas, mas que ao mesmo tempo pode trazer a felicidade, para aqueles que merecem tal privilégio. Não sabia ele que um dia seria atingido pela flecha do cupido.

Ele assim que chegou em casa foi para seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Ele pegou o controle do som e pode escutar uma música de Julie Delpy, chamada _Something A Bit Vague._

**There's something about your eyes**

(Há algo em seus olhos)

**Something a bit vague**

(Algo um pouco vago)

**Oh, so lonely**

(Oh, tão solitário)

**but so damn lovely**

(Mas tão malditamente adorável)

**There's something about your smile**

(Há algo em seu sorriso)

**Something a bit vague**

(Algo um pouco vago)

**Oh, so lovely**

(Oh, tão amável)

**but a touch scary**

(Mas com um toque assustador)

Shaoran começou a escutar a música melhor, ele começava a achar que se encaixava perfeitamente com Sakura.

**There's something about the way you touch me**

(Há algo na forma como você me toca)

**Just a bit cold**

(Apenas um pouco frio)

**but definitely bold**

(Mas definitivamente forte)

**There's something about the way you love me**

(Há algo na forma como você me ama)

**Just a bit distant**

(Apenas um pouco distante)

**but so damn persistent**

(Mas tão terrivelmente persistente)

**And there's nothing about you I won't take**

(E não há nada em você que eu não quero)

**Nothing about you I could ever reject**

(Nada em você que eu poderia rejeitar)

**'Cause there's something about you...**

(Porque há algo em você...)

**And there's nothing about you I won't take**

(E não há nada em você que eu não quero)

**Nothing about you I could ever regret**

(Nada em você de que eu poderia me arrepender)

**'Cause there's something about you I can't forget**

(Porque há algo em você que eu não posso esquecer)

**'Cause there's something about you...**

(Porque há algo em você...)

**So lovely, so lovely**

(Tão amável, tão amável)

**Lovely, lovely**

(Amável...)

Shaoran desligou o rádio, não queria mais ouvir aquela música tão melosa e romântica, afinal ele era do estilo que era contra o amor. Não sabe ele que na vida acontecem imprevistos e eles são simplesmente inexplicáveis.

Ele começava a pensar quem seria aquele ninja. Shaoran sentia que ele possuía magia e que lhe era conhecida. Também reconheceu alguns dos golpes dele, o que deixava Shaoran ainda mais confuso.

Ele já não sabia o que pensar, não sabia se estava enganado ou se algo ainda não fora esclarecido. Preferiu tentar esquecer o ocorrido, afinal de nada adiantava perder tempo com aquela briga.

Shaoran se dirigia para o banheiro, quando uma lembrança veio a sua mente.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Shaoran começou a atacá-lo novamente, fazendo investidas com a espada, enquanto Kazuya se esquivava, para não correr o risco de se cortar. Os ataques de Shaoran eram sempre direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda e assim foi repetindo, na tentativa de uma dessas investidas acertasse Kazuya. Por causa da falta de concentração, ele acabou sendo ferido no braço direito, fazendo Shaoran dar um meio sorrisinho de satisfação, por ter conseguido machuca-lo. Ele olhou de relance para Sakura e fica mais feliz, quando a vê sorrindo depois do choque que provavelmente levara._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x Fim do Flash Back x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Mas é claro, como não me lembrei desse detalhe antes? - Repreendeu a si mesmo por ter se esquecido da roupa que Kazuya usava e não ter reparado no símbolo que havia no braço direito.

Estava mais que óbvio que aquele ninja fazia parte do Clã Li, afinal reconheceria aquela magia, aqueles golpes e ainda por cima a marca que havia em sua roupa.

_"Droga, como não reparei nisso antes?"_ pensava enquanto se dirigia novamente para o seu quarto. _"Mas por que o Clã mandaria um ninja para Tomoeda? E ainda por cima para atacar duas pessoas sem razão alguma?" _Ele parou de raciocinar por um instante, pois uma idéia surgiu em seus pensamentos.

- Não... Não pode ser. - Sussurrou enquanto passava em sua mente, uma idéia absurda.

Shaoran não estava raciocinando direito, afinal não sabia o que estava por trás de todo aquele mistério do ninja e do ataque sem motivos. Sem motivos? Isso era o que ele achava.

Ele se dirigiu para o telefone e discou para a pessoa que poderia responder as suas perguntas, Rushio, pois ele quem comandava e liderava os guerreiros do Clã.

"Só ele poderá dizer o que realmente está acontecendo!" Pensou Shaoran enquanto ligava para Rushio.

* * *

Areshyia e Rushio estavam conversando mais uma vez sobre o plano de enviar Kazuya até Tomoeda, para tentar chamar a atenção do mestre das cartas.

- O senhor acha que finalmente teremos o mestre das cartas em nossas mãos? - Perguntou Areshyia.

- Não sei se _'terei'_ o mestre das cartas em _'minhas'_ mãos. - Disse Rushio enfatizando as palavras, no sentido de dizer que não existia 'nós'. - Mas pelo menos saberei quem é o escolhido de clown. Ficará bem mais fácil para Xiao Lang derrotá-lo, não acha?

- Mas é claro que sim, só que o Kazuya irá atacar pessoas inocentes ou será alguém especifico?

- Pessoas inocentes. - Disse não querendo prolongar a conversa e sem dar maiores informações.

- Mas não é arriscado? Ele pode acabar machucando pessoas que não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Eu sei, mas isso não é da minha conta...

- Mas... - Tentou dizer Areshyia, mas foi interrompido.

-... E também pelo que eu saiba, também não é da sua conta.

- Não confia mais em mim?

- Eu não confio em mim mesmo, jamais confiaria em você!

- Mas você disse um dia que confiava em mim. – Disse com voz calma, mas dentro de si a raiva tomava conta de seu ser.

- É passado, posso continuar a falar meus planos para você, mas jamais acredite que tenho total confiança.

TRIM TRIM TRIM

Areshyia iria retrucar, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho do telefone. Ele pediu licença e se retirou, enquanto Rushio atendia.

-... - Rushia preferiu não falar nada, afinal não estava esperando nenhum telefonema.

- Alô? Rushio? - Falou Shaoran ouvindo a respiração do outro lado da linha.

- Ah é você Xiao Lang - Falou reconhecendo a voz - Finalmente! Tem alguma notícia boa para me dar?

- Não.

- Então por que me ligou?

- Por que tenho dúvidas e acho que você pode esclarecer.

- É sobre o mestre das cartas? Se for vou logo avisando que...

- Não é sobre o mestre das cartas. - Interrompeu Shaoran, deixando Rushio intrigado.

- Não me interrompa novamente, ainda sou seu mestre! E se não é sobre o mestre das cartas, creio que não há o que falarmos.

- Vou direto ao ponto. Por acaso o senhor enviou algum ninja aqui para Tomoeda? E se enviou, para quê?

- Por que quer saber?

- Acho que isso não vem ao caso. Só quero saber se enviou ou não. - Perguntou Shaoran friamente.

- Você não está em condições de exigir nada. E se eu estiver enviado o que isso lhe interfere?

- Interfere que esse seu ninja, quase matou uma pessoa inocente. Acho que isso modifica a situação.

- Até que modifica, mas ele matou alguém?

- Não, mas ele... - Shaoran iria falar, mas foi interrompido por Rushio.

- Então ponto final. E se tivesse matado continuaria não sendo de seu interesse.

- A partir do momento que aquele maldito ninja atacou a Sakura, passa a ser do meu interesse. - Disse raivosamente.

Rushia parou para raciocinar. Sakura? Quem seria essa? Shaoran não poderia começar a se envolver em Tomoeda, isso só dificultaria na missão dele.

- E quem seria essa Sakura?

- Uma amiga minha. - Disse sem demonstrar nervosismo.

- Então porque ficar todo nervoso por causa disso?

- Por que antes dela ser uma amiga, ela é uma pessoa que não tem nada a ver com seus planos, que jamais teria chance de se defender daquele idiota que acabou atacando-a.

- Então você o conheceu? Deram-se bem? - Perguntou sarcástico.

- Você não imagina o quanto! - Respondeu no mesmo tom que Rushio. - Aliás, ele até que luta bem, mas consegui derrotá-lo.

- O quê? Você derrotou um ninja que pertencia ao mesmo grupo de guerreiros que VOCÊ pertence?? - Disse furioso.

- Isso mesmo, mas ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. Por que mandou ele vim até aqui em Tomoeda.

- Eu não devo satisfações a um pirralho metido a guerreiro. – Disse tentando não passar o quão irritado estava.

- O senhor deveria pensar melhor no que diz, afinal pelo que eu saiba eu SOU um guerreiro, melhor dizendo, sou o melhor da China.

- Pode ser o melhor da China, mas eu continuo mandando em você!

- Se eu quiser isso pode mudar.

- Está me ameaçando?

- Não. Estou apenas dizendo que se eu quiser você não manda mais em mim. Mas se eu não fiz isso, foi por respeito a sua sabedoria e experiência como antigo guerreiro da China.

Rushio ficou sem palavras ao ouvir a demonstração de respeito da parte de Shaoran. Talvez não esperasse aquela resposta.

- Fico grato pelas palavras ao meu respeito.

- Só falei a verdade, mas o senhor não poderia me informar os motivos da vinda de um ninja até aqui em Tomoeda?

- Você quer mesmo saber sobre os motivos não é? – Disse Rushio um pouco inseguro, não sabia se contava ou não, sobre as razões dele.

- Acho que se perguntei eu quero saber. – Disse sem nem se importar se Rushio se zangaria ou não.

- Se é assim... – Disse Rushio ignorando a resposta de Shaoran – Eu o enviei, porque queria atrair o mestre das cartas.

- O-o qu-e quê? – Disse Syaoran com a voz ligeiramente surpresa com a nova descoberta, apesar de que aquela possibilidade havia passado em sua mente, mas que ele fez questão de ignorar.

- Isso mesmo, mas agora que eu respondi a sua pergunta, vou ter que desligar.

Antes mesmo que Shaoran pudesse falar algo, Rushio desligou o telefone, deixando-o um pouco curioso a respeito dessa súbita pressa da parte de Rushio.

- Ele está querendo saber demais! Espero que não tenha sido um erro enviá-lo!

Nesse momento Rushio ouve batidas na porta.

- Entre Areshyia!

- Mestre, ainda deseja meus serviços?

- Não é necessário, você está dispensado por hoje.

- Sim, mestre. Com licença.

Areshyia saiu do escritório que Rushio estava deixando-o imerso em pensamentos.

- Tenho que descobrir quem é o mestre das cartas. Mesmo que eu tenha enviado Xiao Lang, prefiro descobri com quem estou lidando, para depois usa-lo em meus planos – Disse Rushio para si mesmo – Já sei o que devo fazer!

Rushio discou para o número que desejava e esperou que a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendesse. Não demorou muito e ele pôde ouvir uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

_- Alô – Disse uma voz feminina._

- Alô. Gostaria de falar com o belo jade negro.

_- Rushio? É você mesmo?_

- Sou eu sim e gostaria de uma ajuda sua.

_- É só pedir, que eu faço com todo prazer._

- Ótimo, era o que eu desejava ouvir.

* * *

Shaoran depois de ter falado com Rushio pelo telefone, ficou um pouco apreensivo, afinal ele havia mandado uma pessoa para machucar alguém, com a intenção de atrair o mestre das cartas clown.

- Além de me machucar todo com essa história, acabei arranjando um inimigo – Disse Shaoran lembrando-se da luta que tivera com Kazuya. – Com certeza quando nos reencontrarmos um dia, ele vai querer uma revanche.

Shaoran deitou-se em sua cama e estava indo dormir, mas um pensamento veio em sua mente. Sakura. Ele havia saído ás pressas da casa dela, por isso nem se lembrou que ela poderia estar em perigo, que Kazuya poderia aparecer na casa dela.

- Tenho que ir lá ou pelo menos ligar para alertá-la – Disse se sentando de repente. Mas ele viu que já era tarde e que logo amanheceria. – Será que Kazuya poderá aparecer por lá? – Perguntou para si mesmo.

Ele pensou em ligar para Sakura, mas Shaoran lembrou que Kazuya, na situação em que se encontrava, não seria capaz de matar sequer uma mosca, muito menos oferecia risco à saúde de alguém.

Shaoran não sabia o que fazer, depois de ter quase beijado Sakura, sua mente formou-se uma nuvem, que não permitia que raciocinasse perfeitamente.

Ele decidiu que falaria com ela amanhã, já que Kazuya jamais atacaria Sakura com aqueles dois braços machucados.

Depois de muito pensar decidiu que iria dormir, afinal amanhã alertaria Sakura e falaria com Eriol a respeito das cartas clown, talvez ele soubesse algo sobre o mestre das cartas e pudesse ajudá-lo, a saber, quem ele era.

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, uma garota acorda e olha no relógio. Sua primeira reação, ao constatar que era cedo ainda, foi de surpresa, mas depois ficou feliz, afinal poderia se arrumar tranquilamente para a faculdade.

* * *

Sakura se levantou e foi tomar seu banho. Aproveitou que não precisaria se apressar e relaxou na banheira que estava cheia de sais de banho.

Depois de ter se arrumado, ela desceu para tomar seu café da manhã, como sempre acontecia quando seu pai viajava, achou estranho não encontra-lo na cozinha.

Ela fez o seu café da manhã e, depois de ter se alimentado, saiu de casa.

Sakura começou a caminhar tranquilamente, estava aproveitando para pensar um pouco sobre a "pequena" luta que aconteceu na noite anterior. Ela havia sonhado a noite inteira com contos de fadas, não sabia o motivo para aqueles misteriosos sonhos, mas tinha a certeza que ele tinha algum significado.

Como ela estava distraída não percebeu que alguém havia se aproximado, ela só pôde perceber quando esta pessoa tapou seus olhos e falou com uma voz rouca e masculina em seu ouvido.

- Moças bonitas como você não deveria andar sozinha por aí.

Sakura não pôde conter um arrepio na espinha, devido àquela voz sussurrada em seu ouvido, e, sem querer soltou um gritinho de susto.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era, por isso apenas se virou para ver quem havia falado aquilo.

Sakura levou um susto ao se deparar com a pessoa que menos esperava ver naquela manhã.

* * *

Shaoran acordou cansado, afinal passara a noite toda pensando no que havia acontecido. Pensando se Sakura estava correndo algum risco em relação à Kazuya.

Ele afastou esses pensamentos e se arrumou.

Depois de tomar seu café da manhã, saiu de seu apartamento e começou a caminhar, e ao passar por um parque que havia no caminho, pôde ver uma árvore com flores de cerejeiras. Shaoran logo se lembrou de Sakura, lembrou-se também do que _quase_ aconteceu no momento que estava na casa dela.

"Será que realmente nos beijaríamos?" mais uma vez essa pergunta veio em sua mente. Ele já não sabia mais no que pensar, para a partir daí, observar uma cena que lhe era bastante curiosa

Shaoran começou a andar cuidadosamente até chegar atrás da pessoa que, a poucos minutos, estava em seus pensamentos. Sakura.

Ele pôde ver que ela estava distraída, pois mesmo depois de ter se aproximado, Sakura continuava andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Uma idéia passou em sua mente. Ele iria aproveitar esse momento de distração de Sakura e iria dar um susto nela. Então colocou a mão nos olhos de Sakura, fazendo-a paralisar e soltar um gritinho. Shaoran inclinou-se até chegar perto do ouvido de Sakura e sussurrou roucamente.

- Moças bonitas como você não deveria andar sozinha por aí.

Ele sentiu Sakura se arrepiar, talvez por susto ou por medo, não sabia definir de certo o que era. Shaoran viu-a se virar para ver quem era e pôde ver que realmente levara um susto.

- Shaoran! Que susto você me deu – Disse Sakura enquanto colocava a mão no coração - Quer me matar de susto é?

- Calma Sakura, não era minha intenção. – _Mentiroso_ uma voz gritou em sua mente. Eles começaram a caminhar em direção a faculdade.

- Finjo que acredito! Mas só porque estou de bom humor hoje.

- Bom humor? Você? – Ironizou Shaoran

- Eu mesma, e pare com essa sua ironia.

- Nem parece que está de bom humor!

- Ai Shaoran é que você me irrita!

- Eu te irrito? Não fiz nada, a verdade é que você perde a cabeça quando me vê né?

- Eu? – Sakura corou com aquela frase, afinal no fundo aquela frase tinha seu lado verdadeiro, mas ela não admitiria.

- Antes que você se irrite, vamos mudar de assunto.

- É melhor mesmo.

- Sakura aconteceu algo depois que eu saí da sua casa?

- Não, por quê?

- Nada, é que eu estava preocupado em relação aquele ninja de ontem à noite, ele poderia ter nos seguido e feito alguma coisa, já que eu não estava lá para te defender.

- Mas graças a Kami que não aconteceu nada!

- Acho que ontem ele não poderia lhe atacar, já que estava todo machucado, mas durante esses dias é perigoso sair por aí. Você é indefesa.

- Eu não sou... – Sakura pensou em falar que não era indefesa, já que ela saberia se defender, mas para isso ela teria que utilizar a magia das cartas ou então lutar fisicamente, e isso causaria surpresa em Shaoran, por isso ela fez o seu papel de moça indefesa, porém determinada -... Tão fraca assim Shaoran.

- Sei, mas mesmo assim é perigoso, afinal – Se aproximou do ouvido de Sakura e disse – você é muito bonita e não deve andar sozinha.

Sakura corou novamente ao ouvir isso e a única coisa que fez foi abaixar a cabeça e dar um sorrisinho. Mas mesmo assim continuava mais vermelha que semáforo de trânsito.

Shaoran ria da timidez de Sakura, já que para ele aquilo era comum, mas ele adorava esse jeito um pouco infantil de Sakura.

- Mas o que eu disse continua valendo. Você não pode voltar sozinha para casa.

- Já sei, eu peço para o Eriol me acompanhar!

- Humpf, o Eriol! – Shaoran falou isso fazendo uma cara de desprezo ao nome Eriol.

- Shaoran, você e o Eriol são inimigos?

- Não, por quê?

- Sei lá, você fez uma cara.

- É que eu não gosto muito dele, mas não chegamos a ser inimigos. Só há uma incompatibilidade de personalidade.

- A sim, entendo!

- Mas ele será capaz de te proteger?

- Claro que sim, ele sabe lutar!

"_Mas a luta daquele ninja não era uma luta normal, as estratégias que ele utilizou era do Clã. O Eriol jamais saberá como se defender. Mas ela prefere ir com ele, já que são namorados. Só que isso põe em risco a segurança de Sakura!" _Pensou Shaoran.

- Mas ele pode estar ocupado, é melhor eu lhe acompanhar, claro que se não for lhe incomodar.

- Claro que não, mas você já fez demais por mim Shaoran, acho que é exagero isso.

- A senhorita Kinomoto não irá me convencer, já está decidido.

- Mas...

- Chegamos na faculdade. É melhor irmos logo, conversamos muito no caminho.

Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça e se dirigiu para a sua sala, sendo acompanhada por Shaoran.

Depois de entrarem e se sentarem, o professor chegou. Ele começou a escrever no quadro, quando de repente uma porta se abre e uma garota com cabelos loiros, ondulados e curtos aparece na sala. Ela tinha olhos claros e um ar superior.

Ela caminhou até o fim da sala e sentou-se em um lugar vago. Nem sequer desejou bom dia ao professor.

O professor por sua vez se virou e perguntou a aquela novata.

- Desejaria se apresentar senhorita?

- Meu nome é Daiyu Aij. – Ela falou isso como se estivesse fazendo o maior sacrifício do mundo.

- Muito bem, vamos continuar a aula.

- Que menina metida, não acha? – Tomoyo sussurrou para Sakura.

- Com certeza. – Respondeu Sakura.

- Talvez só porque seja chinesa.

- Chinesa? Como você sabe?

- Pelo nome.

- Ah é mesmo, o seu nome não é japonês!

- Vai querer falar com ela?

- Pode ser, talvez seja assim só porque esteja estranhando a mudança.

- Pode ser. Na hora do intervalo nos decidimos.

- Ta certo. – Sakura concordou, colocando um ponto final naquela conversa.

As aulas correram como de costume. Mas na hora do intervalo, ouve algo diferente do tradicional.

Sakura estava caminhando junto com Tomoyo, quando viu uma cena não muito agradável. Estava Shaoran no maior papo com a tal de Daiyu. E eles riam a toda hora, o pior é que às vezes ela tocava o braço de Shaoran enquanto ria. Sakura não sabia, mas sentia um profundo ódio daquela garota e a tentativa de talvez conhecê-la melhor foi para o espaço.

- Ela é muito oferecida. – Disse Sakura enquanto conversava com Tomoyo, mas ainda observando aqueles dois.

- Ãn? – Tomoyo não entendeu o motivo de Sakura mudar repentinamente de assunto, mas logo viu que era por causa da novata com o Shaoran. Um pensamente passou em sua mente ao ver Sakura ofender Daiyu, talvez... – Muito oferecida mesmo, mas não vejo nada de errado! O Shaoran é desimpedido e ele é bastante bonito. – Tomoyo terminou de dizer e esperou a reação de Sakura, talvez descobrisse algo por trás desse... Ciúmes?

- Mas ela poderia esperar um pouco, tinha que ficar logo dando em cima dele tão rápido?

- É verdade, mas é melhor irmos comer, estou morrendo de fome. – Tomoyo queria desconversar, queria pensar melhor na situação e agir corretamente de acordo com os fatos.

- É melhor mesmo.

Elas começaram a caminhar para um banquinho que havia perto do jardim da escola. Sakura ainda poderia ver Shaoran e Daiyu, mas preferiu ignorar, afinal qual o problema dele se envolver com alguém?

- Sakura, eu vou comprar o meu almoço está bem?

- Claro Tomoyo, te espero aqui.

Tomoyo despediu-se de Sakura e foi comprar seu almoço, enquanto Sakura observava de longe Shaoran e a _oferecida._ Estava tão distraída que não percebeu que alguém do lado de fora da faculdade estava lhe chamando.

- Sakuraaaa – Mais uma vez Eriol gritou, mas o resultado foi o mesmo. Ela não estava ouvindo.

Então decidiu chamar a atenção dela de uma outra maneira. Magia. Liberou um pouco de sua energia mágica e pôde vê-la se virando para a direção em que se encontrava.

Sakura se levantou e foi ao lugar onde o Eriol se encontrava. Eles estavam separados por uma grade.

- Eriol? Você por aqui? – Sakura disse surpresa.

- Pois é, querida Sakura.

- Mas porque você está aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Disse demonstrando sua curiosidade.

- Não, só queria saber se estava tudo bem com você e a ... – Eriol não teve coragem de completar a frase e Sakura compreendeu o motivo para tal constrangimento.

- A Tomoyo está ótima. – Sakura viu a expressão de surpresa que apareceu no rosto de Eriol e a única coisa que fez foi sorrir.

- Está tão na cara assim?

- Está sim!

- Será que ela também percebeu?

- Tenho quase certeza que não, afinal... – _Ela está na mesma situação que você._ Sakura continuou mentalmente a frase, mas preferiu fazer modificações para não estragar o futuro romance_ – _Ela anda distraída ultimamente.

- Ainda bem! Mas mudando de assunto, como você está?

- Estou ótima! – Sakura sorriu.

- Temos que conversar sobre ontem. – Eriol sentiu que estava sendo observado e olhou em direção de onde estava vindo essa sensação. Ele se deparou com um par de olhos que o fitava com raiva e um certo ódio. Preferiu ignorar a pessoa e a única coisa que fez foi dar um sorriso.

- Temos mesmo.

- Na hora da saída eu passo por aqui e a gente volta junto, assim você me conta detalhadamente a situação.

- Na hora da saída? – Sakura viu Eriol concordando. Ela se lembrou do que havia combinado com Shaoran.

- Há algum problema na hora da saída? Por que se for isso, a gente conversa outra hora.

- Problema? – Ela se virou em direção a Shaoran e viu que ele estava observando-a de longe, talvez por ele ter ódio de Eriol, mas mesmo assim ele continuava a conversar com a Daiyu, com certeza o compromisso deles voltarem juntos para casa não existia mais. Por isso se voltou para Eriol e completou. – Não há problema algum, na hora da saída nos vemos e falamos sobre dos incidentes de ontem.

- Está bem. Até mais tarde – Eriol olhou de relance e pôde ver que ele ainda o encarava. Por isso decidiu provocar um pouco mais. Inclinou-se e beijou Sakura na bochecha. Deixando-a surpresa.

- Até mais tarde. – Disse acenando para Eriol, enquanto ele partia.

Sakura voltou a se sentar no banco e esperou Tomoyo chegar da cantina da faculdade. Não demorou muito e pôde vê-la voltando com o almoço em mãos.

Shaoran saiu antes da sala e foi para debaixo de uma árvore. Estava distraído ouvindo seu MP4, quando de repente surge uma garota sorrindo para ele. Shaoran reconheceu-a e viu que era a novata de sua sala. Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali? Nem a conhecia direito!

- Olá, você também é chinês né? – Daiyu perguntou empolgada

- Sou sim, você também é!

- Sou mesmo, eu estou me sentindo tão excluída. É muito ruim mudar de cidade – Daiyu disse tentando puxar assunto.

- Concordo com você, afinal também mudei de cidade e faz pouquíssimo tempo.

- Verdade? Que coincidência!

- É mesmo, mas você acaba se acostumando.

- Espero que sim, mas o ruim é que eu sou muito tímida e quem me vê pensa que sou antipática.

- Você não parece ser tímida.

- Ah Shaoran, as aparências enganam. – Disse Daiyu passando a mão no braço de Shaoran. – Mas me conta sobre você!

Shaoran começou a conversar com aquela garota, ela era muito bonita, mas era muito artificial e parecia ser fingida. Mas mesmo assim continuou a conversar com ela, afinal que mal faria?

Shaoran viu Sakura passar por ele. Ela tinha visto-o, mas não falara nada. Nem um 'oi' de longe. Talvez estivesse com pressa ou algo parecido.

Ele continuou a conversa com Daiyu. Mas interrompeu o que estava falando quando sentiu uma energia mágica perto da faculdade. Shaoran olhou em direção de onde havia sentido a magia e deu de cara com Eriol conversando com Sakura. Pareciam se dar bem.

Shaoran viu que Eriol reparou que estava sendo observado e, quando Eriol olhou em sua direção, ele lançou-lhe um olhar que arrepiaria a qualquer um, menos a Eriol. Também viu que Sakura também havia olhado para ele, mas manteve o mesmo olhar de antes.

Depois dessa rápida troca de olhares, eles voltaram a conversar. Sakura e Eriol. Shaoran e Daiyu. Mas havia uma diferença. Shaoran não prestava atenção na conversa, ele estava olhando pelo canto do olho Sakura e Eriol se falando. Já estava ficando irritado, mas o seu limite de paciência estourou quando viu Eriol beijar a bochecha de Sakura. Aquilo era provocação demais.

Depois de tudo isso, o intervalo transcorreu normalmente.

Na hora da saída Sakura dirigia-se para o portão da escola. Ela viu Shaoran esperando alguém. Seria ela? Sakura caminhou em direção a ele, mas parou no meio do caminho quando viu a Daiyu se aproximar e abraçar Shaoran. Viu também quando ele olhou para trás, em sua direção, mas Sakura foi mais rápida e se escondeu dele.

Shaoran olhou para trás, mas nada de Sakura. Daiyu estava ao seu lado tagarelando. Ele revirou os olhos, afinal Sakura estava atrasada!

- Você poderia me acompanhar até em casa? – Ela disse do nada.

- Mas é que eu combinei com a Sakura de levá-la em casa.

- Mas eu acho que ela deve ir com aquele rapaz que ela estava na hora do intervalo.

- Por que ela faria isso?

- Porque esse mesmo rapaz está do outro lado da rua – Disse apontando para o outro lado da rua, fazendo Shaoran se virar para verificar e confirmando o que ela havia dito - provavelmente está esperando a tal da Sakura.

- Mas nós combinamos!

- Tem certeza? Ela pode ter esquecido!

- Na verdade... – Shaoran parou de falar ao se lembrar que de manhã eles não haviam combinado nada, que na verdade havia sido ele que falara_! "Já sei, eu peço para o Eriol me acompanhar!" _– A gente não combinou nada.

- Ótimo! Vamos?

- Eh... Claro – Respondeu um pouco hesitante.

E assim Shaoran e Daiyu partiram em direção a casa dela.

De longe a garota de olhos verdes apenas observava, já que nada podia ouvir. Ficou um pouco triste por Shaoran ter ido embora e nem ao menos foi procurá-la para dizer que não poderia acompanhá-la. Mas a única coisa que Sakura fez, foi sair de seu 'esconderijo' e ir caminhando em direção à saída.

- Esqueceu de nosso compromisso? – Falou uma voz atrás de Sakura.

Sakura se virou para ver quem era e sorriu ao constatar quem era a pessoa.

**Continua**

**N.A.: Oii demorei, mas cheguei, ai devo pedir mil desculpas pela demora né? Mas é que juntou tudo em um só mês. Primeiro: Tive que estudar muito. Segundo: Falta de inspiração (mesmo sabendo o que iria acontecer, não havia inspiração na hora de digitar). Terceiro: Meu pc quebrou. Quarto: Como meu pc quebrou, comprei outro, ou seja, perdi meus arquivos e com ele foi o documento da fic. Quinto: Estou ocupada durante toda segunda, quarta e sexta, durante a noite fico cansada e não posso escrever. Sexto: Provas surpresas e trabalhos. Resumindo: Não estou com muito tempo, mas me esforcei para conseguir escrever o capítulo. **

**Alguém sabe o que significa Daiyu Aij? Não? Então não vou dizer :P! Mas curiosidade faz bem neh? Bom, o que vocês acharam da fic? Não sei se agradei, mas é que o melhor vem no próximo capítulo. O que vem no próximo capítulo é algo que a maioria deseja que aconteça. O que é? Descubram XD! Estou misteriosa hoje! Bom alguém faz idéia de quem seja a pessoa que falou com Rushio? Está muito fácil mesmo, acho que todo mundo já desconfia quem seja! Então gostaram do capítulo? Deixam sua opinião ok? Vocês não fazem idéia de como um comentário incentiva o escritor. Quando dão opiniões mais detalhadas é melhor ainda !**

**Bom, respondi muitos dos comentários por e-mail, mas como não sei os que eu já respondi ou não, vou responde-los aqui mesmo ta?**

**Vamos lá:**

**Natsumi Shimizudani:** Nattie com certeza respondi ao seu review, mas não custa nada eu falar um pouquinho aqui neh? Bom, brigadinha por revisar a fic viu? E por ler minha fic! E também por me aturar no msn! Eu te dolo de muitão! Ah e você n gostava de mim no começo neh?  Tudo bem eu supero! XD! Beijoosss! Maninha talentosa!!

**Bruna cm Yamashina****:** Bruninha eu tb respondi o seu review, mas mesmo assim agradeço aqui tb! Você sempre apoiou minha fic e me incentivou, brigada mesmo viu? Você não faz idéia de como sua opinião é importante para o bom andamento da fic :D! Te dolo maninha, tb adoro nossas conversas do MSN! Afinal descrever o Shao é bem fácil neh? Ahauhauha! Bjooo!

**Isabella-Chan:** Oiii, você acompanha minha fic desde o começo e sempre deixou review, brigadinha viu? Fico muitíssimo feliz que tenha gostado! Bjoo e continue acompanhando ta? Sua opinião tb ajuda muitoooo!

**Katryna Greenleaf Black: **Carooll, quanto tempo a gente não se fala neh? Só conversamos uma vez pelo MSN e só ! Mas eu supero XD! Ai eu lendo a nossa conversa, morri de rir. Bom, brigada por acompanhar a fic e dar sugestões de como melhora-la! Bjoooxx e brigadinha mais uma vez.

**luli ling li: **Adiei o beijo, mas foi para o bem da humanidade! Ai sei que foi cruel da minha parte, mas lhe garanto que esse beijo vai rolar logo, não vai demorar muito, pois eu sou a favor do casal kawai S+S! Estão crescendo os capítulos neh? Mas isso é bom ou ruim? Pois as vezes chega a ser cansativo! Gostou desse capítulo? Ta normal, mas devido as fatos, fiz milagre XD! Bjoo e brigadinha viu?

**Gabii GLO xD: **Oiii, você tb já é leitora antiga XD! Tudo bem, o importante é que você leu ! Desculpa pela demora ta? Bjuus e espero que tenha gostado de capítulo, apesar de que esteja simples! Mas não perca o próximo, garanto que não irá se arrepender ;)! Bjoo

**dessinha-almeida: **Continuei ;)!

**RubbyMoon:** Adoroo quando comentam na fic e deixam o review dizendo o que gostou, acho que fica bem melhor neh? Já te respondi, mas era só para não haver erros na minha 'organização'! Mas obrigada pelo review e por dar sua opinião! Me ajudou muito! Sei que falei que melhoraria, mas é que o melhor estar por vir, esse capítulo foi mais para dar uma organização! Bjoo

**Thata:** Aiii demorei neh? Mas é que os motivos eu já expliquei ! Espero que entenda! Mas está aqui mais um capítulo! Brigadinha viu? Bjoo!

**Ana:** Postei! Espero que tenha gostado ! Bjiiim!

**Jéssica**: Realmente acho que deixo todo mundo loouco neh? Mas vale a pena :D! Espero que você n tenha ficado com raiva por causa da demora! Não foi minha intenção! Bjooo!

**Sakura – chan:** Que bom que você tenha gostado! Demorei para postar como já disse, mas n foi proposital viu? Mas mesmo assim, brigadinha por ler a fic! Bjoo!

**Caroline:** Tudo bem ! Mas você está gostando? Espero que sim :D! Mas brigadinha por ler a fic ! E porque você mudou o seu nome para caroline agora? Você n usava o nome Kaede? Nem te reconheci sabia? Bjooo e te dolo mt viu?

**Sakura**: A continuação está aqui, mas o final está longe / ! Chora não, a fic é para sorrir :D! Mas que bom que você gostou da fic, fico muito feliz por saber disso! Bjoo e brigadinha viu?

**Fernanda**: Você está achando legal a história? É um poko louca, mas é diferente pelo menos!! Bjooo!

**Stephanie**: Postei \o/!! Bjoo

**N.R.: Natsumi falando!!**

**Ah Ma, no começo eu não gostava de você não... Agora sou sua revisora preferida hehe... A única...**

**Então gente...eu pesquisei o que significa o nome da dita cuja Daiyu Aij e não encontrei... Mas a Ma vai me contar né Ma??**

**Ser revisora tem seus privilégios... hehe Bom... eu adorei esse capítulo. Achei o misto de sentimentos deles muito bem narrado, como se pela primeira vez estivessem se apaixonando pela primeira vez... hehe... Mas como eles estão na faculdade, isso seria meio impossível de acontecer...hehe**

**Eu paro por aqui e quero que deixem reviews, por favor hein?**

**Beijinhos da Nattie e da Ma.**


	10. O começo de uma história

Oiii

Demorei neh?

Mas ta difícil sobrar um tempinho pra escrever!

Miiiil desculpas pela demora, mas é que sempre ando muito ocupada, então para escrever fica difícil! Vocês acreditam que eu já pensei em desistir da fic? Sério! Mas lembrei dos meus queridos leitores e pensei que se fizesse isso, seria falta de respeitos a todos que lêem a minha fic neh? Antes tarde do que nunca \o/!

Bom, acho que esse capítulo vai compensar a minha falta neh?

Vou parar de enrolar e escrever mais um capítulo de A Batalha do Amor!

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens Areshyia, Rushio, Kazuya e Daiyu pertencem a mim, mas o restante pertence ao grupo CLAMP.

_**Legenda:**_

**- **blá blá blá - _Fala_

**"blá blá blá" - **_Pensamentos_

(blá blá blá) - _comentários da autora_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – O começo de uma história.**

- Eriol! – Disse Sakura sorrindo e indo a direção ao amigo. – Claro que não.

- Acho bom mesmo – Eriol sorriu – afinal temos muito que conversar.

- Então vamos indo. – Disse Sakura sorrindo e partindo para a saída do colégio, porém com um ar um pouco triste.

Eriol percebeu que Sakura estava assim por causa de algo relacionado à Shaoran e ele, como um bom amigo que é, decidiu tentar anima-la de alguma forma.

- Que tal se formos tomar um suco ou comermos algo naquela lanchonete que fica no caminho de sua casa? Assim temos mais tempo para eu lhe responder tudo que deseja saber. – Sugeriu Eriol.

- Claro, é uma ótima idéia! Vamos.

Os dois então caminharam silenciosos em direção à lanchonete, talvez o motivo de ninguém iniciar uma conversa era saber por onde começar, o que perguntar e o que responder, definitivamente estavam tensos com todas as novidades que aconteceram em um curto período de tempo.

Depois de uma pequena caminhada, eles finalmente chegaram à lanchonete. Local onde poderiam conversar sobre o que havia se passado na noite anterior.

- Sakura, tem algo lhe preocupando? – Eriol quebrou o silêncio.

- Não. Quer dizer sim. Ou melhor, não sei. – Disse Sakura confusa.

- Essa história não te fez muito bem, mas você está assim só por causa da luta de ontem ou tem mais algo envolvido? – Eriol sabia que estava acontecendo algo entre Sakura e Shaoran, por isso tentou ajuda-la de alguma forma.

- Não. É só por causa de ontem mesmo, eu só não esperava por aquilo que aconteceu. – Sakura sabia o quão Eriol era esperto e por isso tentou ser natural o bastante para convencê-lo.

- Você não me convenceu muito, mas isso não importa. Temos que tentar descobrir quem era aquele ninja que te atacou ontem. – Eriol viu Sakura balançar a cabeça afirmando e continuou. – Tenho minhas suspeitas, afinal durante esse tempo que passei na Inglaterra, descobri bastantes curiosidades sobre as cartas e o mestre delas.

- Sério? Mas isso tem algo a ver com o ninja?

- Não sei. É por isso que vim até aqui. Há algo muito misterioso e perigoso por trás de toda essa história.

- Por que você acha isso Eriol?

- De acordo com algumas pesquisas minhas, algo está preste a acontecer envolvendo o mestre das cartas, ou seja, você.

- O que Eriol?

- Ainda não tenho certeza, afinal minhas fontes foram os antigos diários de Clown e alguns livros, por isso não posso afirmar nada ainda. Só lhe garanto que algo vai acontecer e deve estar preparada.

- Eriol você poderia acabar com todos esses mistérios? Está me deixando curiosa falando desse jeito.

- Mas nem eu mesmo terminei de decifrá-los. Tenho que continuar a pesquisar sobre o assunto, mas farei isso aqui em Tomoeda.

- Que bom, mas o que você sabe até agora?

- O que sei não é certeza, por isso não quero falar nada sem antes saber se estou certo.

- Conheço o seu jeito e tenho certeza que não vai me dizer o que realmente está acontecendo.

- Mas é para seu bem, não quero preocupá-la com suposições. Assim que eu tiver a certeza, eu lhe comunico. Combinado?

- Combinado. – Disse sorrindo.

Shaoran caminhava calado, afinal Daiyu não parara de falar desde que haviam saído da faculdade.

Assim que passaram pela lanchonete, Shaoran viu algo que não lhe agradou nem um pouco. Em seu campo de visão encontrava-se Sakura, com um sorriso terno no rosto, e frente a ela estava Eriol, colocando sua mão sob a de Sakura, e esta apenas sorriu e falou algo.

Shaoran parou de andar por um momento e tudo o que Daiyu pôde fazer foi reparar no que tanto ele olhava. Ela viu a garota que havia visto antes e que ela estava acompanhada do mesmo garoto que a esperava no portão. Vendo que Shaoran ficou um pouco abalado com o que havia visto, ela aproveitou para tirar alguma vantagem disso.

- Shao! – Falou provocativa – é aquela tua amiga e antes não é? – O viu afirmar ainda com o olhar fixo no suposto casal – Nossa, eles parecem se darem não achas?

- É – Respondeu friamente.

- Casal muito lindo – Shaoran nada respondeu, apenas suspirou querendo encerrar aquela conversa.

Daiyu aproveitou o momento de distração de Shaoran e o puxou para uma rua sem saída que havia perto onde eles estavam. Ele foi pego de surpresa e só deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando sentiu uma pressão em seus lábios. Daiyu o havia beijado. Ele ficou, no mínimo, surpreendido com a ousadia dela, mas antes que pudesse raciocinar, a cena de Sakura e Eriol juntos fez com que Shaoran correspondesse ao beijo.

Depois de um tempo os dois se separaram por falta de ar.

- Shao – falou Daiyu um pouco ofegante – Foi maravilhoso o que aconteceu aqui e eu... – Iria continuar, mas Shaoran interrompeu.

- Daiyu, eu não deveria ter feito isso e nem você, afinal mal me conhece e por isso... – Dessa vez foi Daiyu que interrompeu Shaoran, que pousou o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

- Shhhiii. Não se arrependa e não me julgue – Disse enquanto aproximava seu rosto e continuou – Apenas aproveite o momento – Dizendo isso ela novamente colou seus lábios no dele.

Mas dessa vez ele não correspondeu, porque em sua mente apareceu a imagem de uma Sakura sorridente e as poucas vezes que conversaram amigavelmente. Dói pensando nisso que rapidamente se separou.

- O que foi? – Daiyu perguntou.

- Nada. Mas eu não sei o que realmente pensar disso.

- Eu sei que você não é cara certinho – Disse posando o dedo no corpo de Shaoran e deslizando até parar em seu abdômen. Logo em seguida sussurrou em seu ouvido – Sei que seu estilo é curtir e se divertir. Tenho certeza que sei o que realmente quer – Terminando de dizer isso, Daiyu beijou a orelha dele de forma provocativa.

Shaoran estava deixando-se levar, afinal era homem e jamais resistiria a aquela tentação, mas a imagem de Sakura novamente veio em sua mente, só que desta vez ela estava triste e uma solitária lágrima escorria em seu rosto. Ele mais que depressa novamente se afastou dela.

- Me desculpe. Você está certa de que não sou certinho. Mas eu não consigo, não tem razão especifica.

- Você já gosta de alguém? É isso?

- Não. Não tem a ver com alguém, só comigo mesmo. Você é linda e tudo mais, só que eu estou meio confuso e com muitos problemas. Quem sabe no futuro?

- Tudo bem – Daiyu se afastou ainda mais e começou a caminhar em direção a rua de sua casa.

Ela viu quando Shaoran fez a menção de acompanhá-la, então falou – Não precisa me acompanhar, já estou perto de minha casa e antes quero passar em um lugar.

- Tem certeza? Posso acompanhá-la se quiser.

- Não. Obrigada. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Shaoran viu Daiyu se distanciar até não poder mais vê-la.

Ele começou a caminhar na direção de seu apartamento, mas antes que pudesse dar mais de quatros passos, ele se deparou novamente com a lanchonete que Eriol e Sakura estavam.

Shaoran percorreu com seus olhos toda a lanchonete, para ver se encontrava Sakura e encontrou-a na saída do lugar juntamente com Eriol. Decidiu que iria falar com Sakura.

Ele caminhou até onde os dois estavam.

- Olá Sakura. Olá Eriol. – Cumprimentou Shaoran educadamente, só que no ultimo ele falou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Oi Shaoran – Disse Eriol

- Shaoran? – Falou Sakura surpresa pela presença de Shaoran.

- Sakura você disse que voltaria comigo lembra? – Disse em tom de brincadeira, mas na verdade querendo ocultar seu ciúme.

- Mas é que eu o vi com aquela novata e pensei então que fosse acompanhá-la.

- Pensou errado, eu só a acompanhei, porque vi o Eriol te esperando em frente a faculdade.

- Desculpa interromper – Falou Eriol, intrometendo-se - mas se querem resolver essa confusão, basta Shaoran acompanhar Sakura até em casa, afinal o que tínhamos para falar já foi dito.

- Mas... – Sakura começou a falar, mas não pôde continuar, pois Eriol a interrompeu.

- Tchau Shaoran, cuide bem dela.

- Nem precisava ter dito isso – Falou Shaoran.

- Tchau Sakura – Disse antes de sussurrar no ouvido de Sakura – Depois lhe explico porque eu fiz isso.

Então Eriol saiu com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios, deixando para trás uma Sakura confusa e um Shaoran com cara de poucos amigos.

Depois de terem visto Eriol partir, ambos se fitaram um pouco constrangidos.

- Acho que devemos ir, antes que comece a ficar tarde – Sugeriu Shaoran.

- É mesmo – Concordou Sakura.

Começaram a caminhar em silêncio, mas Shaoran ainda tinha uma pergunta a ser feita.

- O Eriol não fica intrigado por você estar voltando para casa comigo?

- Lógico que não. Por que haveria de ficar? – Falou Sakura sorrindo.

- Porque normalmente os homens ficam enciumados ao verem sua namorada sozinha com outro.

- Namorada? – Ela então fitou o rosto sério de Shaoran e pôde perceber que ele pensara errado sobre a sua relação com Eriol – Você acha que eu e o Eriol somos namorados?

- Sim. Não me resta dúvida em relação a isso.

- Pois quero que saiba que eu não sou namorada de Eriol.

- Não?

- Não. Eu e ele somos amigos. – Falou achando graça toda essa confusão que Shaoran provocara.

- Só amigos? – Ele estava começando a acreditar que aquilo realmente era verdade.

- Sim. Eu o conheço desde quando eu era criança. Estudamos juntos durante um ano.

- Me desculpe por toda essa confusão, agora vejo o quão foi desnecessária.

- Foi mesmo, mas vamos esquecer essa história, afinal todos cometem pequenos enganos.

- É, mas essa confusão tem sentido.

- Tem?

- Lógico, percebe-se que ele gosta de você.

- Ele gostando de mim? Estaríamos falando do mesmo Eriol Hiragisawa?

- Tenho certeza que sim. Acho que só você ainda não percebeu.

- Sou ingênua às vezes, mas tenho a certeza de que ele não gosta de mim.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza assim?

- Sei de quem ele realmente gosta e eu até irei ajudá-lo a conquistar essa pessoa.

- Menos mal – Shaoran falara sem se dar conta de que havia cometido um pequeno deslize. Demonstrou ciúme.

- Menos mal? Isso seria ciúme?

- Ciúme? Eu? De você? – Perguntou nervoso e viu Sakura afirmar tudo com uma cara de sapeca em no rosto – Eu só... Só... Só não gosto do Eriol. É isso – Falou virando a cabeça para que Sakura não visse a vermelhidão que se encontrava seu rosto.

- Sei, vou fingir que acredito nessa sua desculpa esfarrapada – Falou sorrindo – Mas talvez seja por ele ser misterioso não é?

- Acho que sim.

- Eu já me acostumei e já não ligo mais, afinal cada um tem seu estilo e devemos respeitar.

- Realmente. Cada um com seu estilo.

- Ele é estilo enigmático e misterioso. Tomoyo, minha melhor amiga, é super simpática. Touya, meu irmão, é muito provocativo e assim por diante.

- Tem razão – Disse prolongando o assunto – Então qual estilo você me daria?

- Seu estilo? – Perguntou surpresa com a inesperada pergunta, mas logo deu continuidade – Pelo pouco que lhe conheço, você parece ser divertido, corajoso, ótimo lutador e... Mulherengo – Falou esta ultima palavra sorrindo e esperando sua reação.

- Obrigado pelos elogios. Mas minha fama de mulherengo é falsa. Eu sou daqueles de namorar no sofá da sala da casa do meu sogro – Brincou Shaoran, provocando risadas em Sakura.

- Você? Não querendo ser chata, mas jamais lhe imaginaria em tal cena – Sakura estava rindo.

- Não estou brincando. Diz-me porque eu sou mulherengo. – Falou tranquilamente.

- Pelo simples fato de você querer ficar com várias mulheres?

- Isso é verdade. Mas se elas dão mole pra mim, não tem como recusar.

- Discurso dos típicos mulherengos – Sakura sorria.

- Desisto de tentar lhe convencer do contrário, mas eu falo isso porque não achei alguém especial. Posso não ser daqueles que acredita em amor e essas coisas, mas sei que quando estiver mais velho eu terei que ter meu porto seguro.

- Isso me surpreendeu, mas vamos mudar de assunto.

- É melhor mesmo.

Sakura e Shaoran continuaram conversando enquanto caminhavam até a casa de Sakura. Ao contrário de quando estava com Daiyu, Shaoran ria e falava muito, o mesmo servia para Sakura.

Depois de conversarem e andarem alguns quarteirões, eles chegaram a seu destino.

- Está entregue – Disse Shaoran

- Obrigada pela companhia.

- De nada. Foi um prazer acompanha-la e conhecer um pouco mais sobre você.

- Digo o mesmo de você Shaoran – Falou sorrindo.

- Então nós nos vemos amanhã.

- Sim. Até amanhã.

Shaoran esperou até que Sakura entrasse em sua casa e, logo após ela ter lhe acenado em despedida, ele partiu em direção ao seu apartamento.

Durante o caminho, imagens do que acontecera com Daiyu vieram em sua mente e uma onda de arrependimento percorreu todo o seu ser. Ele pensara na besteira que fizera, só não entendia o motivo de se sentir tão culpado.

Ao chegar a sua casa, Shaoran foi tomar seu banho e decidiu tentar esquecer um pouco de Daiyu e pensar apenas na maravilhosa conversa que tivera com Sakura e, sem perceber, uma alegria o fez sorrir ao lembrar do que ela havia lhe falado sobre o suposto namoro com Eriol.

Após um determinado tempo, Shaoran saiu do banho e foi para seu quarto, havia passado um dia diferente, por isso deitou-se para tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem e acabou adormecendo antes mesmo de formar algum raciocínio lógico.

* * *

No dia seguinte Shaoran chega à faculdade muito pensativo. Chegando lá encontra em sua sala Daiyu e esta vai logo abraça-lo.

- Bom dia lobinho – Disse ao abraçá-lo.

- Bom dia! Lobinho? – Falou estranhando a atitude de Daiyu.

- Sim, é um apelido carinhoso.

- Que seja, mas... – Shaoran não chegou a terminar, pois a porta foi aberta e por ela passou uma animada Sakura.

- Bom dia – Disse para todos na sala e obteve resposta de alguns. Foi então que percebeu que Shaoran havia chegado, mas para sua total surpresa, ele estava abraçado a Daiyu, ou melhor, ela estava abraçada a ele.

Shaoran assim que viu Sakura, ele tratou de se separar de Daiyu.

- Lobinho, não gosta de se abraçar a mim? – Perguntou manhosa.

- Agora não Daiyu. Preciso falar com Sakura – Ao dizer isso Shaoran se retira e vai até onde Sakura havia se sentado.

- Bom dia Sakura.

- Bom dia Shaoran.

Shaoran iria falar, mas foi interrompido pela chegada do professor.

- Bom dia turma. Sentem-se que tenho que lhes informar sobre um trabalho – Ao terminar de dizer, os alunos rapidamente se calam e vão para suas bancas. – Hoje irei passar um trabalho para ser feito em dupla, mas estas serão escolhidas por ordem aleatória.

- Será sorteio professor? – Pergunta Mitsuki, uma das alunas que se sentava perto do professor.

- Não. Será pela chamada.

- Professor a gente já está na faculdade, não acha que isso é exagero? Cada um deveria escolher sua dupla e se responsabilizasse com sua escolha. – Disse outro aluno.

- Parece ser infantil, mas isso não é para vocês não fazerem duplas com seus amigos e sim para vocês mostrarem que são capazes de com qualquer que seja companhia, você seja responsável o suficiente para conseguir fazer um bom trabalho. Mas agora chega de perguntas e questionários. Será simples, todos sabem seu número na chamada, se não sabem olhem através da ata que está na parede. O número 1 fica com o de número 2, o 3 com o 4 e assim por diante. Entenderam?

Todos haviam concordado. Alguns ainda estavam indignados com essa forma de escolha do professor, mas de nada adiantaria reclamações.

- O trabalho será o seguinte, vocês terão que acha um fato histórico que o Japão tenha uma grande importância. Vocês podem escolher qualquer época, desde que o Japão tenha participado de alguma forma. Entenderam?

Depois da explicação do professor, a maioria dos alunos foi ver seu número na chamada, afinal queriam saber quem seria seu parceiro no trabalho.

- Sakura qual o seu número? – Perguntou Shaoran.

- Se não me engano é 31.

- O meu deve ser depois do seu.

- Deve sim, afinal não tem mais ninguém aqui da sala que comece com a letra S a não ser a gente.

- Então você será minha dupla?

- Provavelmente.

- Que bom.

- Também acho. Pelo menos nos entendemos e não terá problemas.

- É verdade, quando iremos nos reunir para resolver sobre o que iremos falar?

- Não sei, mas o quanto mais rápido melhor.

- Tem alguma coisa para fazer hoje?

- Hoje? Não.

- Então a gente pode se reunir hoje e decidi o que vamos falar, depois a gente começa a organizar. O que achas?

- Para mim está ótimo. A e podemos fazer lá em casa, já que meu pai tem excelentes livros de história. Eles serão de grande utilidade.

- Por mim tudo bem. Eu estarei lá na sua casa às 14 horas. Pode ser?

- Claro. É bom que dá tempo de separar alguns livros bons para o trabalho.

- Então combinado.

O restante das aulas correram tranquilamente. Até que a hora de irem para casa chega e Sakura se despede de Shaoran e vai caminhando para a sua casa. Ao chegar lá ela ouve o telefone tocar e corre para atendê-lo a tempo.

- Alô.

- Alô filha. Tudo bem meu anjo?

- Pai! Que saudades. Está tudo bem sim e o senhor? Tem se cuidado? Tem obtido bons resultados em sua pesquisa? Machucou-se?

- Calma filha. Uma pergunta de cada vez. Eu estou ótimo. É surpreendente a quantidade de relíquias existentes na antiga ruína. Está tudo conforme o planejamento e mais além.

- Que bom pai. Mas onde o senhor está? Onde faz suas pesquisas tem sinal para telefone?

- Não, mas estou na cidade próxima à escavação, então tem sinal. Mas filha fale de você. Está se cuidando?

- Sim. Alias pai, um amigo meu vem aqui fazer um trabalho. Tudo bem para o senhor?

- Claro filha. Alguém que eu conheça?

- Não. É novo na faculdade.

- Entendo.

- Pai, posso pegar alguns de seus livros de história?

- Claro. O trabalho é sobre o que? Talvez possa ajudar.

- Sobre o Japão e sua importância histórica.

- Interessante. Porque não fala no contexto da guerra mundial? A bomba de Hiroshima foi algo bastante discutido na época.

- Excelente idéia pai! Obrigada. É isso que dá ter o melhor arqueólogo como pai.

- Não exagere. Mas agora tenho que desligar, vamos voltar para as pesquisas.

- Certo pai. Se cuide.

- Você também filha.

- Te amo pai. Tchau.

- Também te amo filha. Tchau.

Após Sakura desligar o telefone, ela vai tomar seu banho e almoçar.

Perto das 14 horas, a campainha de sua casa toca e ela sai correndo atende-la.

- Shaoran, desculpe-me pela demora, sou conhecida por me atrasar e acabei levando mais tempo que o necessário no banho.

- Sakura não precisa de desculpas, você não demorou muito.

Ela sorriu e abriu passagem para que Shaoran passasse – Entre – Disse Sakura.

Eles se dirigiram em direção a sala de estar e sentaram-se próximos a uma mesa no canto da sala. Lá havia alguns livros separados por Sakura antes dela ir atender a porta.

- Vamos começar. Tem alguma sugestão do que falaremos? – Perguntou Shaoran após sentar-se.

- Eu comentei com meu pai e ele sugeriu falarmos da segunda guerra mundial. Quando ouve uma explosão atômica no Japão e as conseqüências desse ato norte-americano.

- Boa idéia. O assunto envolve muito tópicos bastante interessantes a serem discutidos.

- Com certeza, afinal muitos acreditam que a bomba era desnecessária e outros acham que ela não podia ser evitada.

- Quem sabe não podemos realizar um debate na sala? Muitos dando opinião e levantando pontos importantes.

- Claro. A gente poderia utilizar...

Os dois começaram a conversar e planejar, com expectativas, seu trabalho. Eles pareciam concordar em tudo, uma harmonia mais que perfeita. Parecia até que eles pensavam iguais.

As horas se passaram e eles ainda estavam entusiasmados com o trabalho. Sempre anotando e elaborando a forma de apresentação. Sakura se deu conta quando olhou para a janela e viu que estava escuro.

- Já anoiteceu? O tempo passou muito rápido – Comentou Sakura um pouco surpresa.

- Nem havia percebido. É melhor eu ir. Podemos marcar outro dia para pormos em prática nossos planos para o trabalho.

- Claro. Mas porque você não fica para jantar? A não ser que você esteja ocupado.

- Não estou, mas tive uma idéia melhor. Que tal sairmos para jantar?

- Shaoran, eu não estava esperando e também estou cansada – Na verdade Sakura estava mesmo envergonhada pelo convite dele.

- Sakura vai recusar o convite do seu parceiro de trabalho? – Shaoran viu que ela estava considerando devido a seu argumento e logo continuou – Além do mais, você se cansará mais ainda se ficar, afinal terás que fazer o jantar e esforçarás mais.

Sakura mordeu seu lábio inferior, pensando se devia recusar ou não. Por fim ela deu um sorriso e aceitou o convite.

- Ótimo, vá se arrumar enquanto chamo um táxi.

- Mas nada muito sofisticado, seria bom algo simples e perto.

- Como desejar senhorita– Disse curvando-se e arrancado uma risada de Sakura.

- Bobo – Falou rindo – Daqui a pouco estarei de volta – Disse correndo subindo as escadas – Shaoran – Disse chamando-o para que ele aparecesse nas escadas – Essas roupas são do meu irmão, vai servir em você eu acho – Após dizer isso ela joga em direção a Shaoran e sorri quando ele a pega no ar – Tem um banheiro ao lado da cozinha, você pode se arrumar lá.

- Obrigado – Disse Shaoran antes de dirigir-se até o banheiro.

Shaoran após se trocar, chamou o táxi, aguardou alguns minutos até se ver babando por Sakura, enquanto a mesma descia as escadas. Ela estava num vestido simples, porém muito bonito. Ele era branco com flores roxas em sua borda. Ele era tomara que caia e levemente rodado nas postas, que ia até seus joelhos. Seu cabelo estava solto, mostrando que não perdera muito tempo naquela parte do visual. Usava uma sandália sem salto branca e de tirinhas. Ele era simples, porém delicado.

- Você está... Linda – Disse Shaoran automaticamente.

- Obrigada. – Sakura começou a reparar em Shaoran e viu como a roupa havia lhe servido perfeitamente. – Você também está bastante bonito.

- Obrigado.

Shaoran educadamente estendeu sua mão para que Sakura pudesse pega-la. Um sinal claro de cavalheirismo, porém havia um pouco mais do que educação, talvez...

Eles ficaram se olhando intensamente após Sakura ter colocado sua mão sobre a dele e descido os restantes dos degraus da escada.

Havia algo como um imã que os ligava para perto um do outro, fazendo os dois se aproximarem involuntariamente. Eles pararam de se aproximar quando ouviram o som de uma buzina no lado de fora da casa.

- Bem na hora – Shaoran falou envergonhado, fato que passou despercebido pro Sakura – Vamos?

- Claro.

Sakura e Shaoran logo estava no táxi e ela estava deixando uma mensagem n celular de seu pai, avisando que havia saído para jantar, mas não deixou os detalhes.

- Aonde vamos? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Sinceramente não sei. Conheço pouco desta cidade.

- É verdade, havia me esquecido. Bom, tem um restaurante super agradável perto daqui de casa. Ele oferece ótimos serviços culinários.

- Então é para lá que nós vamos – Ele disse com um sorriso que derreteria o mais duro coração e a mais gelada pedra existente.

Sakura por um momento ficou olhando aquele encantador sorriso perfeito, mas percebeu que deveria dar instruções ao motorista sobre onde deveria ir.

Poucos minutos se passaram até chegarem à entrada do restaurante. Shaoran pagou o motorista e deu a volta no carro para abrir a porta para Sakura. Ele estendeu novamente sua mão e ela aceitou.

Eles caminharam até a porta do restaurante e se dirigiram para uma mesa próxima a uma varanda que dava para o lago.

- É uma lugar bastante aconchegante – Comentou Shaoran antes de o garçom atende-los.

Após de fazerem o pedido. O garçom se retirou.

Shaoran olhou ao redor do restaurante e viu um rapaz alto olhando intensamente em direção a

Sakura pediu licença para ir ao toalete.

Uma desconhecida viu no momento que Sakura se retirou e se aproximou da mesa de Shaoran.

- Boa noite. – Ela cumprimentou provocativa.

- Boa noite. – Shaoran cumprimentou educadamente.

- Deseja companhia?

- Não obrigado. Estou acompanhado já.

- Mas existem companhias melhores do que aquela agora que você estava.

- Existem?

- Claro.

- Como quem por exemplo? – Shaoran perguntou, mas Sakura apareceu nesse exato momento e olhou furiosamente.

- Estou interrompendo?

- Sakura? Não é nada disso que está pensando.

- Vejo que a coisinha chegou. Que pena. Quem sabe da próxima vez. – Disse a mulher antes de sair rebolando.

- Sakura, eu... – Shaoran iria falar, mas Sakura o interrompeu.

- Não precisa explicar, afinal não temos nada além de amizade.

- Mas eu estava com você. Você é minha companhia esta noite.

- Shaoran eu não quero discutir e muito menos acabar fazendo um escândalo aqui. Então acho melhor ir para casa o mais rápido possível.

- Claro. Eu vou levá-la até sua...

- Não precisa. É perto o suficiente para ir andando – Interrompeu Sakura. – Adeus Shaoran.

- Espere – Ele disse, mas ela já havia saído, ele estava indo segui-la, mas antes de poder fazer isso, o garçom apareceu com a máquina pedindo para conferir o valor e digitar a senha. Shaoran digitou a senha, sem ao menos verificar, pegou seu cartão e foi em direção a saída do restaurante, correndo para alcançar Sakura.

Sakura havia corrido em direção ao parque. Lá estava escuro, mas ela não prestou atenção a isso. Ela apenas correu o mais rápido que pode para chegar à sua casa. Sakura não sabia explicar a dor que havia sentido em seu coração quando ouviu Shaoran e aquela mulher oferecida.

Sakura parou de correr e começou a andar. A raiva brotando em seu peito.

- Mulherengo idiota – Disse ao lembrar de Shaoran.

Ela ouviu passos atrás de si e temeu por instante, mas ela sabia lutar caso fosse algum pervertido ou tarado. Ela havia parado e se colocou em posição de luta, mas então ouviu Shaoran gritar seu nome.

- Sakura - Ele gritou – Não fique sozinha por ai, esse parque está escuro e é perigoso.

Sakura apenas começou a correr e ouviu que Shaoran começou a correr também, provavelmente percebendo que ela estava por perto.

- Sakura para de correr e vamos conversar. Pare de agir como criança.

- Me deixa em paz Shaoran. O que você tem a ver se eu sou criança ou não?

- Tem tudo a ver, você com suas loucuras pode acabar se machucando. – Shaoran falou enquanto continuava seguir Sakura.

- Problema meu então.

- Sakura... – Ele estava perdendo a paciência, mas então teve uma idéia de como faze-la parar para escutá-lo. – Eu soube que aqui tem fantasmas a essa hora da noite.

Sakura parou de correr a toda sua velocidade e acabou se desequilibrando com a parada brusca e caindo.

- Ai – Sakura falou ao sentir uma dor em seu pé.

- Sakura? – Shaoran falou preocupado alcançado-a facilmente agora que estava parada.

- Vai embora.

- Não. Você se machucou. – Falou observando-a tocando no pé machucado.

- Isto lhe afeta? Eu estar machucada?

- Lógico que sim – Sakura olhou-o para ver a sinceridade em seus olhos e palavras, uma onda de remorso percorreu sua mente, mas ela simplesmente abaixou o olhar.

- Me deixa em paz.

- Não. – Ele disse e logo depois se inclinou para pega-la em seus braços antes que ela pudesse se opor a isso.

- Você é louco? Me solta. – Disse ela se debatendo, mas reparando que ele possuía uma força incrível.

- Não. Vou te levar para o hospital para ver se quebrou o pé ou algo parecido.

- Não, por favor. Eu odeio hospitais.

Shaoran encarou os olhos dela e viu um leve terror neles.

- Tudo bem. Nada de hospitais. Mas se você me prometer ficar quieta e me deixar ver se quebrou ou foi apenas um mau jeito.

- Certo.

- Vou procurar algo para você poder sentar. – Disse ainda carregando-a em seus braços.

Sakura relaxou um pouco e Shaoran sorriu ao vê-la mais calma.

- Me desculpe. – Shaoran viu-a virar para olhar algo distante de seus olhos. Ele então achou um banco próximo a um poste que continha uma fraca luz.

Após colocá-la sentada no banco, ele se abaixou e tocou no pé machucado. Sakura soltou um baixo gemido de dor.

- Está doendo muito quando eu mexo?

- Não, agora a dor está mais fraca.

- Não quebrou, afinal se isso tivesse acontecido você não teria sentido dores piores. Deve ter sido uma contusão só. Mas ainda sugiro você procurar uma médico. Pois são apenas suposições minhas, não posso dar um diagnóstico exato.

- Acho que estou melhor já – Disse mexendo levemente o pé e fazendo uma leve careta. – Obrigada. – Ela disse sem olhar para Shaoran.

- Sakura – Ele tocou gentilmente em seu queixo, erguendo-o levemente para que ela pudesse olhar seus olhos – Me desculpa?

- Shaoran não tem o que se desculpar. – Falou tentando desviar o olhar.

- Tem sim. Eu sou um idiota, devia ter expulsado aquela mulher ousada desde o inicio. Mas eu não tava aceitando as insinuações dela. EU iria dizer não a ela desde o inicio. O que você acha que eu sou?

- Um mulherengo – Ela sussurrou baixinho e acabou causando uma risada leve nele.

- Minha fama me prejudicando como sempre – Ele falou descontraidamente – Mas Sakura – o tom sério retornou a sua voz. – Eu posso até ser mulherengo, mas naquele jantar eu estava com você, você era minha acompanhante. Eu errei e peço desculpas. Mas eu jamais faria nada para lhe machucar. – Ele falou e Sakura olhou em seus olhos vendo sua sinceridade. Ela lentamente puxou o canto de seus lábios, esboçando um meio sorriso.

- Você me machucou muito – Shaoran olhou para ela atônico e ela continuou com uma voz bem humorada – Você brincou com meu medo de fantasmas e eu fiquei realmente apavorada. Malvado. – Shaoran riu assim que ela terminou, percebendo que ela havia o desculpado e ainda fazendo piadas.

- Então mais um item na lista de motivos para me desculpar.

- Não precisa, afinal você me carregou até aqui e teve também o fato de você estar preocupado. Então você está livre da acusação de me fazer medo.

- Que bom ouvir isso, fico imensamente feliz pelo seu perdão senhorita – Disse com um tom de brincadeira e os dois riram juntos.

- Bobo.

- Linda.

Sakura prendeu a respiração e Shaoran continuou.

- Sakura, eu realmente vou parecer um pouco idiota depois que eu vou falar, mas isso não vai me parar. – Shaoran se levantou e puxou Sakura, fazendo-a ficar em pé, bem próxima a seu rosto. – Você vai achar que digo isso a todas, mas eu não conseguiria fingir e falar isso com falsidade. Sakura eu realmente te acho uma garota surpreendente, pelas conversas que tivemos eu te conheço muito bem e sei que você é de um jeito único. Você é criança, mas é responsável. Você é desajeitada, mas é graciosa. Você é perfeita. Eu nunca disse isso para alguém e admito que nunca senti algo tão forte quanto sinto por você.

- Shaoran – Sakura não tinha palavras, ela estava emocionada a ponto de chorar – Ninguém nunca havia dito algo tão lindo para mim antes.

- Shh. Não chore – Disse passando delicadamente sua mão sobre a bochecha dela e levando consigo as lágrimas dela. Ele posicionou sua mão livre na cintura de Sakura.

Ela por sua vez colocou suas mãos no rosto dele e avançou para o pescoço quando ele a puxou para colar seus lábios com os dela.

Sakura correspondeu de imediato, dando permissão para ele aprofundar o beijo e ele respondendo avidamente. Ela passava suas mãos do pescoço dele para o cabelo castanho rebelde. Enquanto ele segurava uma mão em sua cintura, aproximando-a ainda mais para perto dele, e a outra repousava em sua nuca.

O beijo não era possessivo. Ele era mais o que podia se chamar de apaixonado. Sim, quem via podia achar que era um casal que havia jurado amor eterno e estavam juntos há bastante tempo. Mas nesse caso não havia isso. Ninguém havia revelado seus sentimentos. Não havia compromisso, mas isso não tornou o beijo menos intenso, menos avassalador. O tornou sincero.

Eles se separaram para inalarem um pouco de ar. Mas os rostos continuaram perto um do outro e suas mãos permaneceram onde estavam antes.

- Sakura.

- Shaoran.

Não havia palavras a serem ditas. Tanta coisa para falar, tanta coisa para ser questionada. Mas o momento era intenso demais. Os dois estavam olhando-se de perto após algo realmente significativo.

Um beijo. Que poderia ter milhares de adjetivos qualificando-o. Perfeito, magnífico, surpreendente, mágico, ou apenas, apaixonado.

- É melhor eu ir pra casa. Está ficando tarde. – Sakura disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Claro. – Shaoran falou e ergueu Sakura em seus braços. Ela dessa vez não quis se livrar daqueles braços, ela apenas apoiou sua cabeça no peito dele e sentiu o cheiro que ele possuía. O cheiro de Shaoran.

Shaoran sorriu ao vê-la apoiada em si.

- Está com sono? – Perguntou Shaoran para Sakura, que estava tão relaxada em seus braços.

- Não.

- Você parece tão calma.

- Mas é que está muito tranqüilizante nos seus braços. – Ela admitiu levemente corada.

- Que bom ouvir isso – Ele disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Shaoran?

- Sim?

- Você sentiu ciúmes de Eriol?

- O quê?

- Você pensava que ele era meu namorado. Você sentiu alguma vez ciúme?

- Eu... – Shaoran deveria falar a verdade? Ele preferiu ser sincero – Senti muito ciúmes dele. – Ele viu-a dar um sorriso.

Antes que percebessem eles já estavam em frente à casa de Sakura. Ele subiu os degraus que davam para a porta de entrada e pediu a chave para abrir a porte.

- Não precisa Shaoran. Já posso andar.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro.

- Certo, mas promete que vai ao médico ver se está tudo bem com seu pé?

- Prometo.

Shaoran então colocou-a de pé e ficou perto caso ela se desequilibrasse e acabasse caindo. Mas isto não aconteceu. Sakura tirou a chave de sua bolsa e abriu a porta.

- Obrigada Shaoran. O jantar, tirando aquela confusão, foi maravilhoso.

- Ao seu dispor senhorita. – Ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo dizer isso.

- Você está parecendo o Eriol com todos seus cavalheirismos.

- Não me compare a ele, por favor. – Disse Shaoran fazendo uma careta.

- Está certo. Me desculpe pela comparação. – Ela estava sorrindo.

- Está desculpada.

- Mas realmente parece.

- Sakura... – Disse em tom de aviso.

- Shaoran, ser comparado ao Eriol não é algo ruim.

- Eriol e suas perfeições.

- Você está com ciúmes?

- Não.

- Então não faz mal elogia-lo não é? Ele realmente é super gentil e ... – Sakura não pôde continuar, pois em um momento ela estava provocando Shaoran e em outro ele havia enlaçado-a pela cintura e grudado seus lábios no dela.

Ela teve uma reação automática, ela simplesmente largou a maçaneta da porta e jogou seus braços no pescoço dele. Ao mesmo tempo ela entreabria seus lábios, dando permissão para ele aprofundar novamente o beijo. Sakura tentava corresponder na medida do possível, afinal esse beijo era de tirar o ar. Daqueles típicos de novelas e filmes.

Não sabiam quanto tempo havia se passado no beijo, só sabiam que precisavam urgentemente de ar. Eles se separaram.

- Eu admito que tenho ciúmes de Eriol – Disse Shaoran ofegante.

- Percebi. – Ela também estava ofegante.

- Então não me provoque, sabe que sou muito perigoso.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – Ele riu e se separou.

- É melhor eu ir. Senão posso acabar te agarrando novamente.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã na faculdade.

- Até.

Eles não sabiam como se despedir. Um outro beijo? Um selinho? Ou o dois beijos na bochecha tradicional? Eles preferiram apenas acenar com a mão.

Quando Shaoran estava no portão que dava para a rua, Sakura gritou.

- Shaoran?

- Sim? – Ele virou para olha-la.

- Eu também senti. – Ela disse corada.

- Sentiu?

- Ciúmes. De você e aquela garota do restaurante. – Após ela dizer isso, Sakura virou-se rapidamente e entrou na casa antes que sua vergonha a deixasse sem sangue pelo resto do corpo.

Shaoran riu da expressão constrangida de Sakura e pelo fato dela ter admitido seu ciúme. O motivo que gerou a briga, o machucado no pé dela, as palavras ditas por ele e então... o maravilhoso beijo.

Ele seguiu para seu apartamento ainda sorrindo e lembrando-se de seu maravilhoso dia com Sakura.

Sakura encontrava-se suspirando atrás da porta e tocando seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

Os dois estavam tão preocupados que nem perceberam a misteriosa sombra que o espiavam o tempo todo. Esse sombra que saiu de seu esconderijo após Shaoran ter partido e Sakura ter entrado em sua casa.

Um ódio brotou dentro daquela pessoa.

~~~~~~_Continua_

_

* * *

_

****

N.A.: Oiiee. Peço imensas desculpas pela demora, sei que com certeza muitos pensaram que eu havia desistido, mas não, não desisti. Esse ano para mim foi super corrido, então não pude criar a fic. Como eu sou uma pessoa um pouco doida eu só tenho inspiração para escrever minhas histórias a noite, mas como não posso dormir muito tarde, porque tenho faculdade pela manha, fica muito difícil de escrever e eu só poderia fazer em dias de fim de semana :/. E teve uma época ainda que meu PC pegou vírus, aí já sabe neh! Bom isso é tudo o que tenho a dizer e mais uma vez Desculpa!

Feliz Natal um dia atrasado.

Gostaram do capítulo? Quem era a sombra? Kyouhei? Daiyu? Rushio? Touya? Meiling? Tomoyo? Ninguém sabe a resposta. A não ser eu, claro. Sei que muitos vão me criticar por achar cedo o beijo. Mas eu como leitora de fics, não gosto quando a fic enrola muito sabe, então decidi colocar ele dois se entendendo por um tempo, depois... não vou contar :X! Sou malvada! Bom é isso. Por favor, deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês sim? Elas são importante para a qualidade da fic e também eles me incentivam a escrever mais rápido! Era só isso!

Peço mil desculpas se houver erro de português. Não deu tempo de revisar e eu terminei ele na madrugada do dia 25 e postei hoje. Dia 26. Já que amanhã eu viajo e meu pc tirou férias novamente, eu não pude mandar para a Nattie revisar e deixar sua nota. Desculpa Nattie *-*. Eu sei que foi falta de consideração minha, mas realmente to sem tempo :'(. Milhões de desculpaas maaninha. Ah e desculpa por não estar acompanhando sua fic, mas juro que vou ler e deixar um review nos capítulo que eu não deixei ainda. P.S.: Topegando sua mania de escrever notas finais gigantes :$

Gente a fic completou um ano de existência. No dia 09 de dezembro *-*. Eu iria postar nesse dia, mas o capítulo tava na parte de Shaoran e Daiyu, ai faltava muito.

Gente to com tantos projetos de fic para 2009 *-*

Ta bom, já falei demais.

Novidade: Irei responder meus reviews por aqui, afinal alguns não têm e-mail para resposta, então respondo todos aqui!

**--- Respostas dos reviews: ---**

**_Jéssica:_  
**Oie, primeiro peço desculpas pela demora. Gomen nasai!  
Que bom que não ficastes brava.  
Serio? Obrigada, adoro ouvir isso dos leitores ^-^  
Que bom que gostou!  
E desse gostasse? Espero que sim!  
Obrigada e Beijos!

**_Natsumi Shimizudani:_  
**Oie mana, desculpa pela demora!  
Que bom que dissesse isso, fico feliz :)!  
É mesmo neh? Acho que foi exagero meu ^-^!  
Nattie que bom que você gostou, sua opinião é importantíssima.  
Obrigada maninhaa.  
Desculpa por não mandar para você revisar? Eu realmente sinto muitooo mesmoo. Nunca mais entrei na net e falei com a família Yamashina :/  
Beijos

_**Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto:  
**_Oi, Desculpa pela demora tá?  
Que boom Yume que você está gostando!  
O que achou desse capítulo? Espero que goste!  
Obrigada por dar sua opinião tá?  
Beijoos

_**Bruna cm Yamashina:  
**_Maninha do meu core! Desculpa a demora?  
Cah realmente ta super difícil hein!  
Auhauahuaha' Eu sei que você é fã de carteirinha e fico super feliz ao saber disso! Shaoran tinha que fazer papel de galinha na fic? Esse povo que escreve o nosso tudo de bom um safado, ahuahauh' Ops eu que escrevo a fic, não posso falar mal dele XD! Mas nesse capítulo ele errou no começo, mas depois ele percebeu o erro e não quis as loiras. Auhauahuh'  
Manaa, amei a invasão do Mokona na minha fic, ahauah'  
Finalmente o beijo saiu, não sei se foi muito mágico, mas é que se eu não o colocasse logo, acabaria levando muitas broncas sabe! Espero que tenhas gostado!  
O Eriol e a Tomoyo eu não desenvolvi muito não né? Eu não botei eles nesse capítulo, porque já tinha em mente o enredo do capítulo 10 e quis focar no casal principal e na cobra da Daiyu, mas pode deixar que no próximo eu tento botar o máximo possível deles tá?  
Obrigada maninha, sua opinião é valiosa também!  
Beijos!

**_Gabii GLO xD:_  
**Oi Gabi, desculpa a demora, já deve ter até esquecido de mim!  
Que bom que você está gostando! Mas estudos em primeiro lugar neh? Temos que ficar inteligente e crescer sabendo de tudo!  
Dei uma de adulta agora!  
o.O  
/Tapárey  
Ainda bem Gabi, você foi uma das primeiras leitoras da fic, adoro seus comentários ^-^  
Obrigada por acompanhar a fic.  
Beijos!

**_Katryna Greenleaf Black:_  
**Oi, eu que peço desculpa pelo sumiço!  
Entendo vida de faculdade e não precisa se desculpar, já que você sempre comenta e me ajuda na fic. Obrigada Carol.  
Falta mesmo, mas isso talvez demore um pouco, infelizmente.  
Quem pesquisou foi uma amiga minha que escreve fic e ela disse que era em chinês e o significado eu não posso dizer porque dá pra imaginar algo futuro da fic. De homem? Será que minha amiga endoidouu ou ela gosta de personagens diferentes? o.O ahuahuaha'  
Espero que sim, adoro nossas conversas no MSN. Mas eu não posso nem falar também nunca mais entrei! :/  
Obrigada por comentar!  
Beijos.

**_Stephanie:_  
**Oi, peço desculpa pela demora.  
Está ai mais um capitulo ;)!  
Beijos e obrigada por ler minha fic!

**_ღஜಌSakuraღஜಌ:_  
**Oi, desculpe-me pela demora.  
Realmente, adoro cenas de ciúmes, então não poderia faltar né?  
Obrigada.  
Beijos.  
********

_Caroline:  
_

Oie, demorei neh? Desculpa. E dessa vez demorei mais ainda!  
Hauhauah' Tb te amo amigaa!  
Desculpa se te fiz ficar ansiosa, sei que demorei e tenho consciência disso. Mas realmente não deu para eu escrever antes :/!  
Mas você gostou do 10? Espero que sim!  
Obrigada por ler a fic.  
Beijos.

_  
**_*¤**__**Thata ¤*_:  
**_Que bom que gostou! Peço desculpa pela demora do 10!  
Obrigada.  
Beijos!

_**Vanessinha:  
**_Oie desculpa pela demora.  
Que bom que gostou!  
Obrigada por ler.  
Beijos.

_**Maya:  
**_Obrigada por sempre vim na minha fic e comentar!  
Beijos. Oie desculpa pela demora.  
Que bom que gostou!  
Obrigada por ler.  
Beijos. Oi, desculpa por demorar.  
Oba, leitora nova o/. Amo leitores (as) novos (as), amo também os antigos leitores, mas amo ter novos leitores.  
Que bom que gostou!  
Obrigada mesmo viu?  
Beijoss.

**_Isabella-Chan:_  
**Oi desculpa pela demora Isa.  
Realmente o importante é isso mesmo e fico feliz que tenha vindo comentar!  
Auhauah' Que bom que gostou**!**

_**Sakura Lindah:  
**_Oiee, desculpa pela demora.  
Que bom que você está gostando! Fico feliz!  
Tudo bem amiga. Eu também tive problemas e sumi por um tempão :)!  
Mas o importante é que você veio!  
Obrigada mesmo viu?  
Beijos.

_**Pequena miau-chan:**_  
Oiii, desculpa pela demora.  
Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer pelo review, adoreii de coração ^-^  
Boom...  
A fic é misteriosa mesmo neah? Acho que gosto de fazer meus queridos leitores ficarem curiosos, mas acho tb q a fic com um toque de suspense fica mais interessante!  
Ta gostando da história? O melhor ainda estar por vir, afinal essa foi minha primeira fic, então o começo não foi lá essas coisas, mas com o tempo eu melhoro ^-^  
Shaorannn pode tudooooo, ele é perfeito neh?? Nuus para mim ele é um sonhoo!!!  
Saky não é lerda mermo, ela só tem ainda um comportamento infantil, que eu acredito que seja a principal característica dela!  
Eriool fica legal com as frases neah? Sei lá, mago clown deveria ser assim, então pq Eriol tb neh?  
Touya normalmente é homossexual na maioria das fics que li, mas acho que ele pode ser um cara sério também neh?  
O quero é principal que zoa a Sakura, sei lá, acho tão legaal quando faz isso!  
Meninaa eu adoro criar cenas com um pouco de comedia e amoo mais ainda criar conversas com os dois, acho que imagino cenas românticas na cabeça e escrevo ^-^  
Eles conversam e brigam neh? Acho legal criar uma hr eles na mais perfeita calma e na outra em conflito, acho que mostra um poko da realidade, onde eles não se apaixonam somente por conversarem uma vez, afinal brigando descobrem que são diferentes e os opostos se atraem neh????  
ahuahaua  
Acho que todas as garotas sonham com um shaoran neh? Realmente ele é perfeitoooo!  
Você vai me dar os direitos da CLAMP? Que ótimo, to emocionada *limpa uma lágrima*  
auahuahauahauh  
A saky provocando neh? Ela sabia que tinha o guerreiro mais disputado do mundo defendendo-a, não se preocupou XD  
A briga foi difícil para ser escrita, mas contei com a ajuda de uma amiga minha e no final consegui fazer!  
Telefone chato neh? Mas eu o coloquei na cena porque muito leitores iriam reclamar porque tava cedo demais, sabe como é né?  
Ah e aquela menina oferecida neh? Eu a criei, mas n gosto dela, só coloquei porque acredito que ela é de fundamental importância para a fic, porque se dependesse de mim, eu simplesmente botava a Sakura e o Shaoran juntinhos sempre, mas acabaria sem ter história!  
Obrigada mais uma vez pela review, sinceramente não são todas as pessoas, que comentam tão beim assim ^-^  
Seu review tá Perfeitoooo neh? E minha resposta está enorme.  
Auhaua'  
Bjooo  
Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, afinal aconteceu o que muitos esperavam!

:  
Oii desculpa por demorar.  
Estás mesmo gostando? Que bom!  
Postei o cap. 10. Você gostou dele?  
Obrigada por ler minha fic.  
Beijos.

**_Naty Li_****_:_  
**Oi, desculpa pela demora.  
Pensei em desistir sabia? Mas não podia deitar meus leitores na mão e lhe digo uma coisa, seu comentário pedindo pra não desistir da fic foi um dos motivos de eu não ter desistido.  
Obrigada pelo incentivo e por ler a minha fic.  
Beijos.

_**Yume Yoru**__**:**_  
Oi, desculpe por demorar.  
Você não faz idéia de como fiquei feliz ao ler sua review. Muito obrigada.  
Que bom que você tenha gostado, afinal escrevo para deixar meus leitores ansiosos por mais ^-^.  
Maluquinha nada, sei como é isso, também me sinto assim quando quero ler a continuação de uma fic!  
Obrigada mais uma vez.  
Beijos.

_**Fernanda:  
**_Oie, desculpa pelo sumiço.  
Obrigada por ler e deixar review!  
Postei. Gostou da fic?  
Beijos.

**Bom é isso. Feliz Ano Novo. Que 2009 vocês conquistem tudo de bom. Felicidadees.**

**Até a próxima.  
Cap. 11 Imperdivel  
Beijos e deixem review com sua opinião sim? Quem sabe você não me dão uma idéia que apareça aqui na história hein?**


End file.
